Crimson Knight of Ame-Comi
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Zero was lost in an endless sea of void, but something brought him to a new world. But this world is different as it has superheroes... A lot of girl heroes. Now he will take on criminals, warlords, alien invaders, and even the Gods themselves to protect everything he loves. He is Zero, the Crimson Knight of Metropolis and the Justice League. Zero/harem.
1. Chapter One

**Hey everybody how is it going? I know right another new story? Sorry I can't help myself because I have so many ideas to make but little time. Don't worry after this I want to update one new story and that is it. No more new stories, unless it is a oneshot. Moving onto the story it is a lot like my other Mega Man/DC crossovers but in this one he is in the Ame Comi Girl universe.**

 **Basically this is the universe where heroes are females, even the male villains like Darkseid. But he won't be a girl in this story. So if anyone understands I hope you like it. Moving on it is my last new story. I will be making a poll later and the choice is yours. This story will have New 52 and other elements into it so I hope that will be enjoyable. Alright I am done. Please get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Justice (Part One).**

 **(Metropolis)**

It was a beautiful day in the city of the future Metropolis. The birds were chirping, kids playing, Sun shining, and the usual car chase... Wait what?

"DUDE! CAN'T YOU SHAKE THEM?!" a thug yelled from the back seat. In the car were three thugs; one driving, one in the front passenger seat, and one in the back seat with half his body out the window firing at the cops. The police sirens screeched as the cops chased the thugs through the streets.

"IT'S GOING AS FAST AS IT CAN GO!" The driver yelled back as he slammed on the horn. The car bumped and crashed into civilian cars as they tried to shake the police. They were soon chased near a crossway where several civilians walked across the street. Fortunately, the site of a speeding car caused them to turn tail and run to whichever side of the street they were close too... All but one. Everyone looked back at the street to see one old lady taking her sweet time to cross the street, unaware of the situation.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The Driver thug yelled as he honked the horn, but the older woman heard nothing as she hummed to herself a sweet melody. Everyone could only watch in horror as the thugs car got closer and closer, and didn't know what to do as the older woman was about to meet her end.

 _SMASH!_

"Some people clearly have never learned how to apply the brakes." A man said as his hand stopped the car, completely destroying the front. The man stood at 6'4, his body covered by a black and grey jumpsuit, along with a red and white body armor. Over his head was a four horned helmet that held a blue jewel on the forehead, his pale skin was only showed from his face. His face held no baby fat, a sharp nose, and deep sapphire blue eyes. He had an abnormal long hair that was tied by his helmet and ended near his feet. Everyone recognized him as Zero, the Crimson Knight of Metropolis and one of the two heroes of this city along with his partner and heroine; Powergirl.

"Let me help you across the street ma'am." Speaking of Powergirl, the Girl of Steel wrapped her arm around the older lady arm and guided her to the end of the street. The Girl of Steel stood at 5'11, wearing a white body suit that covered her body, blue gloves and boots that ran up to her knees, and a red cape that ended at her back. Powergirl had short blonde hair that ended at her neck, blue eyes but what always caught everyone, especially men, was her rather large bust.

"Aw, what a sweet girl." The old lady said as Powergirl guided her to the other street. Zero smiled at Powergirl before his attention turned to the thugs, using one hand to rip off the roof of the car. By then the thugs already had their hands up and the cops finally arrived. Zero simply walked away from the cops as they cuffed the thugs while Zero made it to Powergirl and the older woman.

"You are safe now ma'am." Zero said before the older woman cupped his cheek, pinching it as she smiled.

"Such a nice young man." The old lady said as she continued to pinch Zero's cheek much to the Knight's ire and to his girlfriend's humor as Powergirl giggled at the action. Once the lady was done Zero rubbed his cheek as the old lady walked away from them, leaving the two alone.

"I have immense durability and that hurt for me." Zero muttered while Powergirl simply chuckled as she kissed her boyfriend on the same cheek.

"You just hate it when people pinch your cheek." Powergirl said, causing Zero to smile at her. Before Powergirl knew it she felt a hand on her back before the blonde's lips met hers. Powergirl giggled in the kiss as she returned it, the two Super Power couple made out while others watched. Some men jealous as the Crimson Knight kissed the number one hottest woman in Metropolis, and the girls jealous as the Girl of Steel kissed the sexiest man in Metropolis... At least that's what the magazine said. Of course one man wasn't in the mood to watch the two make out as he had a job to do, so the Police Officer walked over to the couple, tapping Zero on the shoulder.

"As much as a nuisance you two are I want to say thank you for helping out." Zero chuckled as he let go of Powergirl and turned to face the officer.

"It was nothing Officer Turpin, just doing my job." Zero said while Turpin grumbled about 'young kids' and 'Constant damage' which Zero looked over.

"I think it is time we head out." Powergirl suggested as she floated into the air, Zero couldn't agree more as he followed her lead. With that the two left into the sky, the people cheering for them as the two flown above as they headed home... Of sorts.

 **(Fortress of Solitude)**

"One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Seven... One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Eight... One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine... And Two Thousand." Zero grunted as he lifted the machine, right now he was pushing the machine's weight and as of now he was pushing four point six sextillion tonnes. Maybe it was impressive if he cared, he knew he could definitely do more, but as of now he was tired of pushing machines. Right now he needed to get to work on his studies. He wore nothing but his jump suit pants, his armor stored in the armory where most of his weapons and other certain things from his world were kept in. As per the point of the Fortress as Karen kept things that she found from other worlds, she brings them here. Personally Zero found certain things she had brought, strange and not exactly safe, but the Fortress did have a good security; His name was Krypto.

Ever since he got to this world three years ago he had learned it was much more different than his. For one; It had super powered humans that are called Metas. Two: Unlike his world this one, while it did possess robotic humanoids, they weren't on the same level of the Reploids from his planet. Of course this wasn't a problem as while it did take a while, he got used to the new abilities he was given. But he had one problem, one that he had since he had got here. His past was a dark one, one with a demon of sorts living inside him that haunted his dreams.

The Maverick Virus.

A Virus that while it doesn't kill him, was made to infect Reploids on his world. Made to conquer the world and infect all the Reploids turning them into Mavericks. But Zero was able to absorb all the Virus throughout his world, but came to a price. He has the power to use it but every time he does it slowly kills him. The only way to heal from it is using Solar Energy which is not entirely hard but it will never destroy the Virus, just diminish it.

Zero walked into another room to find Powergirl, or Karen standing near a machine connected to a pod. Next to Karen was another woman, this woman stood at 5'8 in a light blue and brown suit. In her right hand was a cane that the woman leaned on for some support. She had African American skin, long purple hair, and deep amber eyes. Zero knew her as Dr. Shay Veritas, an amazing Scientist that lived in a lab known as the Block near the Earth's Core. She was a friend of Karen's and an expert in Energy, which is why she was here.

"Zero if you would sit in the pod we can see your status." Shay said as Zero walked near the pod. The pod hissed as it closed and locked him inside, lighting up with a red hue like color. Karen and Shay looked at the computer that showed a diagram of Zero's body. Despite his reploid like body it carried the same features of a human like a skeletal body made from a mixture of metals known as Bassnium Z and Supra Force Metal; Or as Zero wants to dub it Supra Bassnium Z Metal... Not his best. From what Zero has told them it is the strongest metal from his world, as to why his body is even more durable than it was before. Shay noticed the red energy moving throughout Zero's body from the diagram, knowing exactly what it was.

"Strength normal, Speed normal, Heart Rate normal. The Virus is in check and has not done anything critical to your body." Shay answered as she turned off the machine. Zero pushed the pod glass open, hopping out of the tube.

"I still don't see why you keep checking, the Virus hasn't come out in a long time." Karen said as she watched her boyfriend grabbed a towel nearby and place it over his shoulder.

"I need to be safe, especially when it comes to the Virus." Zero said, he knew not to let his guard down especially when it comes to the deadly power of the virus. He did not want it to come out... like it did last time.

"You really need to stop worrying for it. Next time you get out of control I'll just beat the snot out of you like I did last time." Powergirl said as she walked up to Zero, the blonde grumbling about 'going easy on her' and how she 'cheated by punching him certain areas' before the Girl of Steel wrapped her arms around Zero's neck, her sizeable assets pressed to his chest.

"And maybe after I'd give you a little something for being such a good Knight." Powergirl said as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Zero chuckled as a few ideas on what she meant run through his head, leaning forward and kissing her head. Veritas watched the scene transpire in front of her, unsure on what to do. Perhaps if she was actually there and not a hologram she would love to join. Sadly though she had other things to do such as test Zero's blood and cure the Virus that ran through his body.

"Well as much as I would love to join even though I can't, I must get back to my research." Veritas said gaining the two supers attention.

"Thank you Shay, keep me in touch on what you got." Zero said with the scientist nodding her head before disappearing from sight.

"So what should we d-MMPH!" Zero felt Karen's lips smash into his, forcing him to hit the table and use for support as the Kryptonian beauty assaulted his lips. After a few seconds Zero gave in and returned her ferocity as the two furiously made out. Karen wrapped her leg around Zero's waist, pulling him closer as her breast pressed against his chest.

But before they could continue their make out session a ball of white fur tackled them. Zero groaned as his head hit the floor, before he heard growling above him, before he was assaulted with slobbery licks.

"Aw gross! Krypto get off me!" Zero grunted as the Kryptonian dog continued to assault Zero's face. Karen chuckled as her pet attacked one of its favorite people with licks. She leaned over and started petting the dog, which gained its attention as she was soon assaulted with licks but unlike Zero she was fine with them. Zero grumbled about 'Slobbery mutts' as he wiped the saliva off of him.

 _BEEP!_

With super speed Zero was standing in front of the table where a small red communicator with a Z on it. The red machine beeped red as Zero reached for it, placing it at his side.

"Lois?"

"Lois."

 **(Metropolis Docks)**

Lois Lane was the star reporter for the Local News company Daily Planet. She was a young woman in her twenties, standing at 5'10, she had long raven hair that ended at her neck, and deep violet eyes. She wore a purple button up shirt, a white skirt, and black heels that tapped on the metal floor. Right now Lois was waiting for Zero to come rescue her….. again!

Why? Because a bunch of men in Ski masks were currently holding her in a helicopter they stole. Why they kidnapped her she had no idea and was already bored of it.

"So what exactly is your plan? Capture me and hold me ransom?"

"That's the idea lady." One of them said as he loaded a rocket launcher.

"And the only person you want to steal that money from is the Crimson Knight and Powergirl yes?"

"Yes."

"The Crimson Knight, Powergirl; The most powerful beings on the planet and you think rockets and bullets are going to stop them?"

"You ever stop talking lady?"

"You ever started thinking?" Lois retorted.

"We made sure that if the Knight and the girl refuse we blow your brains out." The thug said with a machine gun aimed at Lois head.

"You do realized he has super speed, right?"

"We'll take our chances." The man said before suddenly the helicopter jerked to a stop, causing the man to go flying in the front of the helicopter.

"Really fast." Lois said again as she looked out to see Powergirl holding the helicopter front with her hand.

"The things you do Miss Lane to get our attention." Zero joked as he flew into the copter. The thug with the gun pulled out his AK-47 and fired at Zero, but as usually the bullets bounced off him as the blonde turned to face the thug.

"Funny, now be a good thug and put your hands up." Zero said as his eyes glowed red and stared at the gun. The man cried in pain as his weapon melted before his eyes, dropping the now hot scrap onto the floor. The thug looked up at Zero as the Crimson Knight grabbed Lois and held her bridal style.

"My Knight in shining red armor." Lois commented as the blonde turned to Powergirl. He nodded her for some command, with a nod Powergirl twisted her arm turning the helicopter sideways and sending the thug flying into the water below them.

"I'll take care of the criminals, you handle Miss Lane." With that Powergirl flew away with the helicopter in toll while Zero flew away with Lois.

"Perry is getting angry at you and Karen disappearing again." Lois said, Zero chuckled as they flew to the Daily Planet.

"Well me and Karen have been very busy doing other things." Zero said as he landed on the top of the building, setting Lois down.

"Well you are lucky I had your guys back and said Karen's mother birthday was today."

"I owe you one Lois."

"A date somewhere fancy works." Lois suggested as Zero grabbed and kissed her hand.

"Deal." With that Zero was gone, flying into the air and over the skies. He looked down at the city with a smile on his face as he stared at his beautiful home. Sure it wasn't as advanced as his old one nor did it have certain people there but it was home to him.

"Something on your mind?" Zero looked over to see Powergirl fly over to him.

"That was fast."

"Faster than Jesse?"

"Not that fast but hey second place is still good." Zero joked earning an elbow in the arm, courtesy of Powergirl. The two remained silent as they stared out into the city, enjoying the quiet wind as it brushed past their faces.

"Thinking about the past?" Karen asked as Zero nodded his head.

"To think it was three years ago that I came here, nearly destroyed the city fighting you-!"

"Got your butt kicked is more like it."

"-Not like you made it away with just bruises. And now we are this city's proud symbol of hope... Or I guess technically its protector if say anyone invades." Zero said making Karen chuckle as she gripped Zero's hand in hers and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go back to my place, have some of Ma's Apple pie and maybe a little something afterwards." Powergirl whispered as she kissed Zero's cheek. The blonde smiled and before Karen could react he had her in his arms.

"Shall we?"

 **(Later)**

 ** _"I am Death."_**

 _"Zero!"_

 _"Layer!"_

 ** _"I am Entropy."_**

 _"X!"_

 _"Die!"_

Zero awoke with a gasp as he jolted from the bed, his chest heaving back and forth as his eyes darted throughout the room. Realizing he was in Karen's and his apartment he instantly relaxed, taking deep breaths and resting on his hands. Hearing a slight soft snoring he turned over to see Karen's sleeping form before him, her bare back exposed to him as he chuckled at the recent memories of their love session.

Reaching over he caressed her back, causing her to moan in her sleep as she turned and held onto his stomach. Zero smiled as he laid back on his pillow, Karen moving into her sleep as she held him closer as their naked bodies melded together. Zero looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his past and everything he loved. Three years, he still could not believe it was three years when he got here. Time flew by and look where he is now and what he has done; One Alien girlfriend, one human girlfriend, a job at the Daily Planet as Zero Omega, a job for being Metropolis Protector the Crimson Knight, and friends with military officer-

 _BEEP!_

Zero reached over and grabbed the communicator, looking over at it he saw the ID caller and answered it.

"Steve?"

"Zero, the President wants to speak with you." Steve said over the communicator. Zero looked down at Karen, the Kryptonian snuggling into his chest before continuing to snore.

"What does he want?"

"He needs to speak of you about a problem we are having."

"And what could that be?" Zero asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Can you just get over here?" Steve said before ending the call. Zero stared at the communicator before tossing it away, he knew Steve for a long time and whenever he called it was always something important. With that Zero quietly escaped Karen's hold, swapping his body with a pillow so she wasn't entirely lonely. In a second or two Zero was back in his armor walking out the sliding glass door before flying into the air.

 **(Washington DC, White House)**

"You wanted to see me Mr. President?" Zero asked as he stood in front of the Leader of the US, his arms behind his back. Next to the president stood Colonel Steve Trevor, the young man had a folder in hand.

"Yes, Knight what is your opinion on the word, 'Amazon'?" Zero raised an eyebrow at the strange question, before shrugging and answering anyways.

"Warrior women of the Greek mythological era and daughters of Ares, the God of War." Zero answered, memories from his classes to learn more of this strange world coming to his mind.

"Well you are right and we have located them on the island of Themyscira." The President replied as Steve handed Zero the folder. Zero opened the folder to see the picture of an island.

"So what? They are real as are aliens, two of which are currently protecting Metropolis. What does this have to do with me?" Zero asked as he closed the folder.

"Steve has suggested if these women ever pose a threat, that we will have to go to war. But the only way to see that is for one of us is to make contact with them." The President said as Zero already knew where this was going.

"And you want me to go." Zero stated as he tossed the folder on the desk.

"Steve believes you are the only one besides Powergirl to handle this threat. We would have asked Powergirl but..."

"But she would deny since she isn't a warrior." Zero finished as he sighed to himself. He wished it wasn't true but it was; the only difference between Zero and Karen was that he was someone that would kill if it was necessary and while she was a fighter, she would not kill. Of course Zero has changed a lot of his three years ago self and while he hasn't killed since, that doesn't mean he won't get his hands bloody if he has too.

"Exactly why we are entrusting you to this." The President said as Zero sighed to himself.

'Alright I will do it, anything I should be worried about?" Zero asked as he started floating.

"The women don't seem to have any sort of technology, but you shouldn't underestimate them. Also that the Sovereign Nation Kisnia has launched a military strike on the island. Be careful."

"I handle criminals with rockets for a living Trevor, my girlfriend can bench press the continent and beyond. I can handle a bunch of women with swords and spears."

 **(Themyscira)**

"This is it huh?" Zero asked as he floated above the island that was Themyscira. He noticed several Greek like structures nearby that homed the Amazonians of the island. Of course Zero had no concern for that, what caught his concern was the battle below him.

Well battle is an understatement, more of a massacre.

The President was not joking when he said the Kisnia Nation invaded, but it seemed they were not prepared for the attack of the Amazonians. Zero watched as the soldiers were slaughtered and decapitated by the women's weapons. Zero also notice the Amazons did not fare easily to the guns as one was killed in one shot so it prove they were not incredibly durable.

"DIE MAN! May your bodies burn in Tartarus!"

"Quite the mouth." Zero thought as he looked down to see another woman join the battle. She stood at 6'0, pale skin, raven black hair, deep blue eyes, and even Zero would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. He watched as this woman decapitated the soldiers with such hate Zero could feel it from where he was floating. As he watched the soldiers be murdered-more like butchered like pigs, as they had no chance against her. Not saying these men don't deserve it but a quick death would be good enough. And he has had enough.

 **(Battleground)**

Diana Prince of Themyscira was the daughter of the great Queen Hippolyta, and was raised as a warrior from birth. Now she hated a lot of things, but the biggest thing were men. From the stories she had heard she knew they were terrible, cared nothing for themselves, and just disgusting. And now they landed on her home, murdered her sisters and tried to do the same to herself. She will not stand by and let them be killed and these men will pay for their crimes.

"Pray Hades has mercy on you, but even then the God of the Underworld does not know mercy!" Diana roared as she prepared to strike another man down.

 **KA-BOOM!**

Diana was taken back as something landed in front of her, sending her and anyone else flying around them. Diana landed on a dead soldier with an oof and a grunt, before looking up.

"Diana!" Her mother Queen Hippolyta yelled as she and her Amazonian sisters looked to the crater that whatever landed in. They watched as something stood out of it, stepping out of the smoke to reveal... A man?!

"Another Dog who wants to die!" One of the Amazonians yelled before firing an arrow at the armored man. But to her shock the arrow shattered from impact, not even leaving a scratch. Zero looked back at the remaining soldiers, his sole eye make them all shake from fear.

"Get out of here, get on your boats and leave. Go back to any family you have and give them some love. You shouldn't die for some stupid reason." Zero said as he walked towards the Amazons. The soldiers made no room to argue as they bolted to the forest, something the Amazons would not have.

"No man leaves this island!" One of them yelled as they chased the soldiers, but were stopped as Zero appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I have this no killing rule and while not a big fan of it, my girlfriend would kill me if I broke it for no reason. Also not a fan of you just killing those men, kind of my job to protect people." Zero said as one of the women sneered at him.

"Very well then, your blood shall stain these grounds!" another Amazon screamed as they charged. Zero rolled his eyes as he waited for them to attack.

"Die bastard child of man!" she yelled as she swung her sword. But before it could make contact it stopped in midair, in fact all of the Amazons did feel like they were suspended in the air.

"You know I would be lying if I said you were wrong." Zero said as the Amazons went flying from Zero. Zero looked around, glad his own energy shot them away and that they weren't dead. Before he turned to who looked to be the leader of the Amazons, the woman staring back at him.

"Now can we be civilized and tal-!"

"DIE BASTARD!"

"Guess not." With that Zero pulled out his beam saber and blocked an upcoming strike from Diana, the force of the blades created a shockwave that cracked the ground around them. Zero was surprised he had to put more strength in the attack as she seemed a lot stronger than the others. Diana, her mother, and the other Amazons were shocked to see such a weapon, the glowing energy and how it blocked Diana's sword.

"What sort of magic is this?" Diana asked as she glared at Zero.

"Not magic but technology. Welcome to the future." Zero said as he kicked Diana away from him. Diana grunted in pain as she was sent flying across the battlefield, causing her sister to gather their weapons.

"Make this man pay for hurting the princess!" An Amazon yelled as they charged. Zero looked over his shoulder at them, before he disappeared in a red flash.

 _SHING!_

Zero reappeared behind the group of Amazons, his saber nearly holstered as he slowly placed it back. With a click his saber was deactivated and to the others shock the group of Amazons fell to the ground.

"Murderer!" Zero took a sidestep to avoid the upcoming strike from Diana once more.

"I will make you pay for killing my sisters you murderer!"

"Says the girl who decapitated a couple men just a few minutes ago." Zero retorted as he back handed the sword away from him.

"They deserve their fates, as shall you!" Diana screamed as she swung her sword down. But to her shock he grabbed the sword, and to mock her he did with only two fingers on each hand.

"Weren't expecting that now were you?" Zero asked with a grin before kicking her away from him. Diana stabbed her sword into the ground to stop her flying, she snarled as she stood up once more and charged. Zero rolled his eyes as he prepared for another fight with his fists up in a boxer stance.

"ENOUGH!" Diana stopped in mid swing as she and Zero turned to Hippolyta. The Queen glared at her daughter as she walked towards them.

"I will not have more blood spilled on this island." Hipployta spoke with anger, while Diana glared at her mother.

"Mother he is weak and surrounded-"

"I've barely broken a sweat."

"SILENCE CHILD! Take off that helmet and lower your sword. You have defied me for the last time." Hippolyta spoke as her daughter growled.

"I would think my actions on the battlefield would make you proud."

"Yes, brutally decapitating a man who is still alive is something people should be proud of."

"This is no great victory! This small force was the beginning!"

"Unless they want to nuke your island."

"You shall be silent man!" An Amazon yelled as she aimed her sword at Zero. The blonde rolled his eyes as he grabbed the blade and with enough force shattered it. The Amazon stared in shock at her broken blade then back at Zero.

"Imagine if that was your head."

"Mother, this man mocks us." Diana said as she glared at Zero, "Let me silence him."

"No Diana, he speaks the truth." Hippolyta said shocking her sisters, "The world of men is changing and we will not be strong enough to handle it."

"Our sisters stand ready at the four corners of the island." One Amazon said.

"We shall stain our shores with their blood." Another one said before she heard a sigh. They all turned to Zero who was rubbing his nose in irritation.

"Something bothers you fool?" Diana asked with venom in her voice.

"Yeah, how long have you guys been on this island?" Zero asked as the women looked at each other.

"I do not see why we should answer yo-!"

"Hate to be a disappointment, but every continent in the world doesn't need to land on your shore to kill you." Zero said shocking the sisters, but Diana was the first to object.

"Lies! You speak nothing of lies ma-!"

"Silence Diana, let the man speak." Hippolyta said as she stepped towards Zero. Zero got a good look of the Queen and could tell where Diana got her looks.

"What is your name man?" Hippolyta asked.

"Friends call me Zero, I am the Crimson Knight and protector of a city called Metropolis." Zero answered.

"I see, tell us Zero of Metropolis. How could the men of this world kill us without even stepping foot on this island?" The Queen asked, Zero sighed as he gestured to the dead soldiers.

"What you all see here is the modern tech of the outside world. We don't use spears, shields, or swords. We use guns, weapons with enough firepower to blow all your heads off. We have tanks that could destroy one of those buildings with a few shots." Zero said gesturing to the homes of the Amazons, before continuing, "We can attack from the sky with jets that launch missiles that could destroy everything in its path. The biggest problem you would have is a nuke."

"A nuke?" One the Amazons asked.

"A bomb powerful enough to wipe this island off of the face of the Earth."

"Lies, there is no such weapon!" An Amazon said.

"Suit yourself, you are most likely to get one launched at you since you killed all these soldiers of a nation that won't take kindly to this." Zero said looking at the Queen. Hippolyta stared into Zero's eyes, reading them for any lies and anything he was keeping secret. But for the first time in a long time she saw no lies with this man, but she saw something else within them... Pain?

"Lies, mother he is lying." Diana said as she looked at her mother as Hippolyta stared at Zero.

"The Princess is right, this man is only trying to save his own skin." Another one spoke.

"No." Hippolyta said in a stern tone, "Zero speaks the truth."

"What?"

"The world of man is too much for us. We are no longer be able to contain a secluded peaceful life." Hippolyta said.

"They are savage and cruel, that much has not changed." One Amazon commented.

"This is coming from the people who are covered in blood and about five minutes ago you all were screaming and yelling as you killed soldiers." Zero retorted.

"Those men attacked our home."

"I'm not defending them, I'm just stating you are not exactly far from being savage when it comes to fighting. Of course I shouldn't be too rude as I used to fight like that."

"You decapitated men?" Hippolyta asked, shocked about this.

"Uh of sorts. I was a soldier but as I said I now have a no kill rule." Zero explained.

"I see." Hippolyta said.

"You killed my sisters!" Diana yelled.

"You mean the girls over there who are groaning in pain? I cut some nerves that will cause them to stop moving for a while." Zero said as he gestured to the group of girls who were groaning in pain.

"You must be the most strange and interesting man I have ever seen and the first good one." Hippolyta said, "Allow me to fully introduce myself; I am Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira and the Amazons. This is my daughter Diana Prince." Hippolyta said gesturing to the princess who glared at Zero.

"It's funny how your last name is Prince but you are a princess." Zero joked as she snarled at him.

"Tell me Zero where is this Metropolis of yours, and is this place a threat to us as this other nation is?" Hippolyta asked.

"It is in the United States of America. I wouldn't say so but unless you want us to be as it has to beings who can lift this island off the ocean." Zero said shocking the Amazons again.

"And who might these two be?"

"Me and my girlfriend Powergirl." Zero answered.

"And may I ask who is the leader of this United States?" The Queen asked.

"The President, he is a nice guy. Your highness I can tell you worry about your people." Zero said as he stared at the Amazons, "I know you want peace, but as much as I hate to say it the world is cruel. You may have just started a war, but we might be able to fix that."

"Tell me."

"In Washington there is a place where the World Leaders talk. You can have an Ambassador go there and explain that you want peace and to be left alone."

"And you are sure they won't attack us again?" Hippolyta asked as she hoped he was not lying. Zero knew this would be hard so he had to do something, and he hoped it would work. Hippolyta eyes widen as well as the Amazon's as the crimson armored warrior went on a knee, a hand to his heart.

"Your highness, I promise they will listen to you. Not all men are bad and some are greatly reasonable, I assure you they will agree to your terms. I also promise if some don't I have ways of persuading them." Zero said as he stood back up.

"Mother we shouldn't trust him." Diana said but was silenced by Hippolyta.

"No Diana, Zero is right. We must make a pact with them to stop this bloodshed and ensure the safety of Themyscira." Hippolyta said, shocking her sisters.

"Mother that is ridiculous! We must make them fear us!"

"They won't fear you if you are nothing but ash." Zero said, "Your people might be strong but are you willing to sacrifice this island for your foolish hate?"

"I pray Athena gives you wisdom that matches your skill on the battlefield." Hippolyta said to her daughter. "If we do not make a pact with man than they will come with forces that will destroy us. So in exchange for protection from the strongest, most democratic nation, I offer them the Tears of Panacea." Hippolyta said causing the Amazon's to gasp, and for Zero to raise an eyebrow in question.

"You are suggesting we place ourselves under the protection of man? Hand over the secret of our vitiality?!" Diana asked in anger. Zero cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Yeah sorry I might be the only one to not know what this Tears of Panacea is." Zero said as Hippolyta turned to him.

"The tears were given to us by the Greek Goddess Panacea. When she was killed by the God of War she gave us her tears that offer us the powers we have. Immunity to most diseases, strength, and near immortality."

"That explains the aging thing, because you are honestly hot for a couple centuries year old woman." Zero said causing the others to glare at him, while Hippolyta remained impassive at the compliment.

"Pig." Diana snarled while Zero shrugged.

"Diana! Tomorrow we shall have an ambassador accompying Zero back to the lands where we shall make peace." Hippolyta said as she grabbed Zero by the shoulder and pulled him with her, "Come Zero, let us show you the hospitality we have." Zero let the woman drag him along, before he was stopped by Diana.

"And who may I ask mother will be the unfortunate soul to journey to this United States with the burden of this insulting task?" Diana asked, her mother remained silent for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder and to her daughter.

"You will."

"Ouch."

 **(Later)**

"I HATE IT!"

Zero had to clean his ears once again as he listened to the princess scream about her clothing. Right now he sat in a stone chair next to Hippolyta as he drank some of their wine. I mean sure it was six in the morning but he can't get drunk, plus it was really good wine. For as long as Zero had been on this island, he found it was a very beautiful place, with its peaceful waterfalls, the animals, and the people which he misjudged at first, as they were truly peaceful. Sure they might have been a warrior race, but they still enjoyed their everyday life without any sort of strife. As he also stayed here he learned of their past, their dark past.

He learned that the Amazons were created by the Greek Goddesses using spirits of dead women who were killed by men. Unfortunately they were nearly killed by the God of War Ares but were able to escape. They had a hard time trusting certain males but Hippolyta respected warrior like men, especially a certain Champion of the Gods Hercules. Speaking of the God himself Hercules came to them making peace and trying to retrieve Hippolyta's girdle, very strange Zero thought but it was said to make Hippolyta invincible.

However Hercules had other things such as his charm, which easily fooled Hippolyta. Instantly she was chained along with her sisters and made into slaves. There Zero growled when he heard that she was raped by Hercules. If Zero ever met the Champion he would clock him so hard he would sent him to another dimension... if he could do that. But that was the past and Hippolyta was giving Zero a chance and he will not waste it.

"Is this punishment not embarrassing enough that I must also advertise myself as a whore on the nation of men?!" Diana yelled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated how she had to wear this damn clothing. The clothing in general was a single clothes that covered her breast and womanhood, a single line going up her stomach along with boots and bracelets. The colors were the same as the American flag.

"I think it makes you look sexy."

"Silence dog!"

"It is a show of respect, a blending of Amazon and American Regalia to help smooth relations." Hippolyta said trying to cease her daughter's anger. But it was hard with Zero in the room, not that she didn't enjoy his company. For the first time in a long time she met a respectable man of battle and honor. Zero also told her many things of the world outside, of its advanced technology and culture. She learned that it had stuff like TV, Laptops, Ipads, etc. All of this interested Hippolyta and she asked Zero if he ever came back he would show her one of these. But what shocked her is that Zero told her to keep the Tears of Panacea a secret, and that there are some things the world doesn't need to know.

"All nations share similar customs." Hippolyta said while Zero chuckled.

"Of course she doesn't have to wear that. The point of making this pact is to show what you have and can do." Zero started, "You don't want the other nations to fear you but you have to show them you are not afraid to fight. And don't worry you also got the US's strongest on your side. I informed my friend in the military to expect you guys."

"Thank you Zero."

"Mother I beg of you, can you not send another in my place?"

"Do not think of this as punishment, Diana. You will have an experience in a world in ways no other Amazon will have."

"Yes I enjoy the disgusting world of slobbering men." Diana groaned.

"You know not everyone is perfect. Women can be no different than men in our world. Some are cruel, some are crazy, some are just... something." Zero said, earning a glare at Diana. He wasn't trying to be a sexist but it is true, no one is above and no one is lower than the other. Woman are just as cruel as men as are men are to women. Nobody is perfect.

"You might even make friends." Hippolyta said while Diana adjusted her clothes.

"I need no friends outside of my sisters." Diana said. "My stature as a princess should preclude certain kinds of undesirable social interaction."

"You are a princess not a Queen there is a difference. As the Princess you are to represent yourself as your people. You act this way with the World Leaders you will have war even with the US." Zero said glaring at Diana.

"It is my hope that you abandon this spoiled arrogance in favor of wisdom and humility." Hippolyta said causing her daughter to turn to her in anger.

"I am not arrogant mother! I am proud of who I am and who we are! I do not feel men are worthy of anything you ask me to offer!"

"Hubris is a dangerous vice, Diana." Hippolyta said.

"I am not that pig Hercules!"

"No you are not! But when you speak you speak for all of us." Hippolyta said, Diana glared at her mother before storming out of the room.

"Meet me in the courtyard when you are ready pig!" With that Diana was gone, leaving the two alone. Zero looked over to see Hippolyta sigh to herself, resting on her hand.

"I am sorry you had to see that."

"She's your daughter, you are her mother. Families fight and it is normal, you love her and she loves you." Zero said.

"Sounds like something you yearn for." Hippolyta said as Zero sighed.

"I guess you could say my family wasn't perfect."

"I see, your father was a monster?"

"In ways he created me to destroy his rival."

"Created?" Hippolyta said as Zero stood up from his seat and turned to her.

"Not all of us are born human your highness." With that Zero walked towards the door, before looking back. "I promise to look after your daughter."

"Thank you Zero, may the Gods watch over you and my daughter."

 **(Washington DC)**

"For God sake, it's three thirty in the morning." The President said as he and his guards walked through the halls of the White House. Right now he had heard news that the Crimson Knight had returned and needed to speak with him.

"I know sir but..." Before the security guard could finish, the President's mouth dropped at the site of Zero and a beautiful woman with a flying horse by her side.

"How do I begin?" Zero asked.

"Crimson Knight? How? What? Who?"

"Let me introduce Mr. President: Diana of Themyscira. Diana, President of the United States." Zero said introducing the woman. She sneered at Zero before turning to the president.

"Good evening Mr. President. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Our Queen has sent me to open diplomatic relations with the United States of America." The President shook his head and regained his posture.

"Good evening Princess, you're lucky the Secret Service did not shoot you." He said making Diana scoff.

"It would have been unfortunate if they had."

"Excuse me?"

"I am on a mission for peace, I do not want violence." Diana said causing Zero to snicker. She glared at him as he whistled innocently to himself before looking at the President.

"She and her nation want peace with the US, and in return we give them protection." The President nodded and turned to the Princess.

"Would you like to come inside?" Diana nodded as she walked past the President as he followed along. Zero looked at one of the guards who looked back at him.

"Get Steve Trevor here now." Zero ordered before following the others.

"We have stables to put your horse in." The President offered but Diana shook her head.

"Thank you but Pegasus can mind himself." Zero rolled his eyes as he remembered how on the way Diana kept trying to fly above Zero so that damn horse would drop its shit on him. The horse huffed at the guards before staying where it was while the others walked inside.

 **(Later that day, World's Nation Building, New York City)**

Zero stood by Diana as the Princess was about to give her speech to the leaders of nations. Certain ones spoke about her indecency to wear such a thing while others such as the older men thought she was hot. Zero ignored them as he turned to Diana who started her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I come to you humbled by the responsibility that my people of Themyscira have placed upon me." Zero chuckled at that as he remembered last night when she was in her room screaming about how she hated everything man-looking here. "Mindful of the enormous challenges of this moment in history. We have remained isolated for centuries in an effort to preserve our culture and peaceful way of life from the war-mongering external world."

"Right. Peaceful that is a warrior race." Zero thought with an eye roll.

"This week however, an unprovoked attack on my homeland of the Nation of Kasnia threatened that way of life."

"THAT IS AN OUTRAGOUS ACCUSATION!" The leader of Kasnia yelled.

"SIT DOWN YOU WASTE OF SKIN!" Diana yelled back. Zero, feeling this was going to get out of hand, interjected and pushed Diana aside.

"Now stop right there Mr. Ulanski. The US Military has satellite images that prove your armies attacked Themyscira unprovoked with what Diana is saying is true. Now sit your ass down before I make you." Zero said, silencing the leader as even he would not piss off the Crimson Knight. With that Zero turned back to Diana and gestured to the speaker.

"As you were saying princess." Diana stared at Zero for a moment, before regaining her posture.

"My responsibility is to act in the interest of my nation and my people, and I will never apologize for defending those interests. But it is my Queen's deeply held belief that in this hall we may come from any places. But we share a common future and common dream of peace." Zero smiled as the leaders save for a few nodded their head in agreement.

"That's a real pretty speech, princess." Everyone turned to the voice, but Zero's eyes widen as he realized who it was. Suddenly someone jumped over some of the leaders and landed in front of the Princess and Zero. To Diana shock the woman was in fact some hybrid of a Cheetah and a human, standing at 5'10, her fur was orange with spots, her hair was white on her head and paws, she wore a torn white shirt, a vest, and a belt with several skulls on it.

"But you'll soon realized not everyone wants peace! There's just no money in it!" The woman-Cheetah hybrid said as she entered a crouched position. Diana entered a battle stance as Zero stared at her. He could not believe it, after so long he had found her again.

"Barbara?" The Cheetah girl turned to Zero, her eyes widen before a smile appeared on a face. She licked her lips as she let out a purr.

"Oh hello beloved."

* * *

 **And done. Finally after some time it is finally done. I hope you guys liked this, I know it was random at the beginning but that was the point of it. As you can see Zero is a bit OC which is common in my stories and I like what I did. A bit caring, while cold to certain people but ultimately cares for the whole. Moving on yes I will explain and write how he came to this world in possibly the third or Fourth arc. Powergirl is in a harem relationship with Zero with Lois and that will be explained later.**

 **Moving onto the male heroes: I don't think a lot of them will appear. Like Superman, Flash, basically main ones so don't expect a lot of them. Maybe one or two. A lot of male villains like Lex, Ares, Atrocitus, etc.**

 **Now before I get hate on how I made Wonder Woman, this is how she pretty much is in the Ame Comi comic, and she is the near exact opposite of Zero. Both of them are warriors but one is a tactical genius and is modern while Diana is older and more headstrong. That will change her attitude over time. In a way Zero is also Superman of this story, but a bit more brutal when it comes to his enemies. Next let's have Zero's powers:**

 **Powers:**

 **Super Strength: Zero is easily one of the most powerful beings on the planet, able to lift anything ten times his weight. Does he have limits? Yes, but as of now that is undetermined. His strength rivals that of Powergirl, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman.**

 **Super Speed: While not as fast as Jesse Quick (The Fastest on the Earth), his speed is in the top three as he can race around the earth at around fifteen to ten seconds. But the more power he has the faster he becomes.**

 **Flight: He can fly just like Powergirl, using this he travels faster.**

 **Energy Absorption: Zero can absorb energy such as radiation, Sun Energy like Kryptonians. He does this to become stronger especially when using the Maverick Virus.**

 **Energy Blast: Absorbing the energy he can release it in shockwaves, lasers, and energy balls.**

 **Energy Manipulation: He can use the energy around him to solidify or absorb into his body.**

 **Teleportation: A much faster way of travel for him as he can travel all around the Earth in an instant. Unfortunately that only works around the planet and as far as the Moon.**

 **Clone Duplication: Using his energy he can create exacts clones that act just like him. But if one delivered enough strength they can be destroyed.**

 **Size Alteration: With his energy he can alter his size to become bigger than a sky scraper or small than atoms.**

 **Heat Vision: he can fire concussive energy from his eyes.**

 **Sonic Scream: With enough power he can release a sonic scream with the power to send everything flying.**

 **Super Breath: He can release a powerful gust of wind.**

 **Super Human Stamina: He has near unlimited stamina as he is half a robot of sorts so he doesn't depend on breathing or exhaustion.**

 **Super Human Intelligence: He is not the smartest person on Earth but he know his stuff.**

 **Super Human Agility/Reflexes: He can react far faster than most humans or Meta's and can be more flexible.**

 **Weakness:**

 **Physical Limitations: There are weights he cannot lift, he has a limit and there are enemies he cannot always beat.**

 **Stronger enemies: There are people who are stronger and can kill him.**

 **Magic: Zero is still mortal, while slightly immortal magic can still affect him.**

 **Maverick Virus poisoning: This is Zero Trump Card but his greatest weakness. The Virus can both make him stronger but at the same time it is slowly draining his energy and metabolism. If he is to use all his power this would kill him in a short time. So he keeps the Virus in and never uses it because he has no reason too. But he is trying to find a cure for this... if there is one.**

 **Moving on we have the harem:**

 **Powergirl**

 **Supergirl**

 **Batgirl**

 **Robin**

 **Iron**

 **Jesse Quick**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Tala**

 **Aya**

 **Ghia'ta**

 **Avril Palmer**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Mera**

 **Zatanna**

 **White Canary**

 **Donna Troy**

 **Miss Miracle**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Atlanna Strange**

 **Duela Dent**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Catwoman**

 **Cheetah**

 **Metra**

 **Raven**

 **Starfire**

 **Beastgrrl**

 **Cyborg**

 **Tempest**

 **Blackfire**

 **Hippolyta**

 **Jade**

 **and more to reveal soon.**

 **Moving on we have the Power Tier, this was a little hard to work with since a lot of people don't appear so don't expect a Multiverse character to be in that category. I had to make thus work:**

 **Tier 1 (Multiverse):**

 **Cosmic Being**

 **Mr. Mxyzptlk**

 **Vyndktvx**

 **Batmite**

 **Lkz**

 **Tz**

 **and Qwsp.**

 **Tier 2 (Universe):**

 **Darkseid**

 **Krona (Multi)**

 **Highfather**

 **Monarch**

 **Trigon**

 **The Spectre**

 **The Anti-Monitor**

 **The Monitor**

 **Time Trapper**

 **Imperiex Prime**

 **Phantom Stranger**

 **and others.**

 **Tier 3(Galaxy):**

 **Unknown form Zero (Multi)**

 **Unknown Form Zero**

 **Helspont (Multi)**

 **Larfleeze**

 **Brainiac 13**

 **Omega Man**

 **Zues**

 **Hades**

 **Majestic (Multi)**

 **Relic**

 **Gog**

 **Rao**

 **Cythonna**

 **Ganthet**

 **Soloman**

 **Unknown Amazo**

 **and others.**

 **Tier 4 (Solar System):**

 **Unknown Form Zero (Multi)**

 **Unknown Zero**

 **Ares (Multi with Godwave)**

 **Mongul (Multi at FP)**

 **Wraith**

 **Despero**

 **Amazo-X**

 **Starro the Conqueror**

 **Doomsday (Hunter/Prey)**

 **Solaris**

 **Black Sun Eater**

 **Darkseid (Avatars)**

 **Orion (Astro force)**

 **Brainiac (true form)**

 **and others.**

 **Tier 5 (Star/Planet):**

 **Zero**

 **Powergirl**

 **Supergirl**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Zod**

 **Atrocitus**

 **Sinestra**

 **Jade**

 **Steppenwolf**

 **Fury**

 **General Eiling**

 **Lobo**

 **Hercules**

 **Non**

 **Faora**

 **Galatea**

 **Superman X**

 **Worldkillers**

 **Omac**

 **Peraxxus**

 **Zoom**

 **Magog**

 **Amazo**

 **Black Adam**

 **and others.**

 **Tier 6 (Continent):**

 **Jesse Quick**

 **Reverse Flash**

 **Donna Troy**

 **Ghia'ta**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Kalibak**

 **Mary Marvel**

 **Mera**

 **Ocean Master**

 **Lightning Lord**

 **Atlas**

 **The Fatal Five**

 **Barda**

 **Miss Miracle**

 **Aya**

 **Miss Martian**

 **and others.**

 **Tier 7 (Large/Small City):**

 **Starfire**

 **Blackfire**

 **Tala**

 **Hippolyta**

 **Terra**

 **Atlee**

 **Doctor Fate**

 **Raven**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **and others.**

 **Tier 8 (Large/Small town):**

 **Batgirl**

 **Robin**

 **Duela Dent**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Cheetah**

 **Catwoman**

 **Iron**

 **Avril Palmer**

 **Zealot**

 **Manchester Black**

 **Krypto**

 **Dreamslayer**

 **White Canary**

 **Black Canary**

 **Pandora**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Huntress**

 **and others.**

 **I won't reveal much until later into the story. Why I saved for some not to be revealed well I will give a hint... Marvel.**

 **Alright I am done and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Why does Zero know Cheetah? Will he and Diana defeat Cheetah? And who sent Cheetah? Find out next time! Please Review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Alright we are back with a new chapter. Glad you all love this story and so am I. Moving on I forgot to update some weaknesses:**

 **Magnetic Manipulation: Since Zero is basically metal anyone who can control metal can control his entire body. Easily rip it apart from the inside if they wanted to.**

 **Gravity Manipulation: Zero can easily be crushed if someone made him stick to the Earth, or they can just stop him from moving.**

 **Energy Absorption: Zero is also dependent on Energy (Of sorts) like Solar energy so the more energy they absorb the weaker he gets... Unless he uses the Maverick Virus.**

 **Let's move onto the reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you and I am glad you like this. I made Diana a little too wild but go on youtube, look on Ame Comi Girls by World Comic Online and read all three of Wonder Woman's comics, the first part of the second comic has her brutally tearing soldiers in half.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thanks man and yes he has. Three years of course he is going to be in a relationship with her... Lois as well... And Shay of sorts (Friend with Benefits mostly)... and someone else who won't be mentioned. I haven't seen the animated movie but I am willing to check it out, glad you like and she will be seeing a lot more than Feminism.**

 **Silver Crow: Thanks man and I am glad you like it. Glad you like Krypto and hell I wasn't even thinking of Ace at the time but I'll definitely include him. You will see why Zero knows Cheetah here and later in the future. Enjoy.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Giganta wasn't in but she is now... Let's just say you were reading my mind.**

 **Naroku: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Alright we are done, now enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Justice (Part Two).**

 **(New York City, World's Nation Meeting Building)**

Zero and Diana entered a battle stance as Cheetah crouched in front of them, but her eyes were on Zero.

"Oh my shining Knight, it's beeen so long since I've felt your touch." Cheetah said as she winked at Zero. Diana was shocked at this news, she remembered that Zero spoke that he had a girlfriend called Powergirl and she didn't look like her. In anger, she turned to Zero.

"You tell me you have a girlfriend yet you sleep with another?!" Diana scowled as her suspicions about this man and how he isn't perfect like her mother sees in him.

"She isn't my girlfriend, and Barbara," Zero turned to the hybrid. "I am sorry for what happened, if you come with me I can save you and-!"

"No. Zero I love being what I am and you will be too." Cheetah said as she grabbed one of the skulls and threw it at him. Before it could hit Zero Diana caught it in mid flight.

"This is the kind of diplomacy I am an expert in." Diana said before the skull started glowing while Cheetah chuckled.

"Bang."

 _CHOOM!_

Suddenly both Zero and Diana were blinded in a flash of light. While the two tried to regain their sights Cheetah had a different target to take care of, pushing two guards aside she ran towards the leader of Kasnia.

"Where are you going Ambassador?" Cheetah asked as she flexed her hands, her claws extending.

"Keep that thing away from me!" The Nation leader cried as he was backed into a corner.

"I've got a juicy contract with your name on it." Cheetah said as she licked her lips.

"Someone help!" Cheetah laughed as she pounced at the Leader. But unfortunately she was stopped as someone grabbed her foot and thrown her away from the man.

"Bounty Hunting? Didn't think you would stoop that low Barbara." Zero said as he entered a battle stance.

"Well it puts the food on the table." Cheetah growled as she pounced again but once again she was caught again but this time it was by a golden lasso.

"I take no pleasure in public speaking, and even less in being interrupted!" Diana yelled as she threw a punch, but the Cheetah was more agile and rolled out of the hit.

"I promise this will hurt." Diana said as she threw another punch but Cheetah once again ducked under it.

"Nope you missed! That's a broken promise princess, we are off to a bad start." Cheetah said as she backed flipped away from the Princess. "I'm known for my cat-like reflexes. I always land on my feet... And I am very flexible." This one was directed towards Zero as she gave him another wink. This caused the blonde to roll his eyes.

"You were not like this before." Zero said as he charged at the hybrid. Cheetah swung her claws at him but the Knight blocked it with his gauntlets, leaving nothing but small scratch marks.

"Oh come on Zero, you know you have a soft side for bad girls." Cheetah said as she jumped over Zero. She would have prepared for another attack but Diana caught again with the rope.

"A rope? That all you got?"

"It is called a lasso. Does your ignorance know no bound?"

"That a hypocritical thing coming from you." Zero commented.

"Whose side are you on? Me or hers?!" Diana yelled.

"Right now; Mine." Zero said as he looked back at Cheetah.

"YOINK!" The Hybrid exclaimed as she pulled free from the rope, pulling Diana into the air. Diana felt the wind knocked out of her as Cheetah kicked her away. The Cheetah tried to let go of the rope but had to avoid a kick from Zero.

"Come back with me, Barbara, Powergirl and I can help free you." Zero pleaded as he blocked a kick with his elbow.

"Never! I like what I am now! I am the Goddess Cheetah!" Cheetah snarled as she kicked Zero away. She turned to come face to face with Diana, the Princes having a face of anguish anger on it.

"Playtime is over kitten." Diana said.

"I'm no kitten." Cheetah snarled as she swiped at Diana, but the warrior princess easily avoided it.

"No you are right, kittens are cute." Diana shot back as she kicked Cheetah in the chin. The Cheetah hissed in pain but continued her onslaught of slashes.

"That hurt! But not as much as this wil-OOF!" Cheetah was silenced by Diana as her fist connected with Cheetah's cheek. Cheetah regained her footing and latched onto the rope and tried to break it. But she had one problem, it would not rip.

"Why won't it break?!"

"It cannot be broken." Diana answered as the Cheetah let out an animal cry before jumping into the air and delivering a kick to Diana's cheek. This however only caused more anger than pain.

"Enough!" Before Cheetah could react she was met with a powerful punch that sent her flying into the wall. Zero sighed as he unballed his hand, it needed to be done and Diana was wasting time.

"What is wrong with you?! I had her!"

"Princess you had jack shit!" Zero growled back as the two clashed heads quite literally. But trying to be the mature one he took a step back from Diana and walked over to Cheetah. He pulled Cheetah on the wall and placed her on the floor with her hands locked in his hand.

"Oh kinky." Zero rolled his eyes as he turned to Diana.

"I got to take her in, you continue with the Peace Conference." Zero said as he pulled Cheetah up with him. He was about to walk away when he heard something hit the ground beneath him. Looking down his eyes widen at the sight of a skull while Cheetah chuckled.

"Sorry blondie, but another time."

 _CHOOM!_

Zero and Diana grunted as their eyes were once again blinded by the flash of light. It took Zero a few seconds to regain his eyesight, but when he opened them again Cheetah was gone. Zero silently cursed under his lips as he rubbed his nose in irritation.

"Dammit, not again."

"Does this always happen?" Diana asked.

"She disappears for a few months and I have to track her down."

"And why may that be?" Diana asked suspiciously. If anything involving a romance thing with the hybrid would prove she was right and this man was no better than the others. Zero however took a long deep breath, sighing to himself.

"I failed to save her." With that Zero walked away, leaving a confused Diana behind.

"You can stay with the President, I'll meet you later."

 **(Metropolis)**

"Alright just got a few minutes to use. I can take a shower, brush my teeth, get my clothes cleaned in five minutes topped." Zero thought to himself as he flew at super speed, trying to reach his home. He noticed the time in Metropolis's main clock and saw he had ten minutes to get to work. He figured Karen was already at work by now and was hopefully explaining to Perry why he wasn't early as he usually is. He was glad Karen was always there to back him up, and he definitely needed to give her a reward.

"Maybe some Crystal Flowers from the Planets in the Zarthon Galaxy." Zero thought as he finally made it home. He instantly appeared in his living room with nothing but his boxers, his armor and suit in the washing room as his saber hung on the desk in there room.

"Now I can get things done in a few minutes without Ka-!"

"Ahem." Zero stopped in mid step, his face in fear as he slowly turned around to see his girlfriend standing there. He saw she was in a towel, her hair soaked as some of the water flowed down her chest and into that oh so enticing valley of hers. But her face was that of pure anger as she glared at her boyfriend, her eyes nearly glowing red. Zero face started sweating nervously as he was now backed into a corner.

"Oh man Karen you won't believe the night I ha-!"

"I saw." Before Zero could finish, Karen had the remote in hand and the TV was on. Zero turned and saw what was on the news.

"Just an hour ago the White House where the World's Nation leaders met at was attacked by a mysterious cheetah like hybrid. Luckily we had the Crimson Knight to protect us along with the Ambassador of the island Themyscira, Diana." The TV News reporter said before Karen turned off the TV. Zero looked back at Karen, seeing her face say 'Well?' as she slowly tapped her foot in patience.

"... I can explain."

"I don't think you can."

 **(Gotham City)**

"Why don't you like her?"

Barbara Gordon was a Seventeen year old girl who stood at 5'7, with light pale skin, long orange hair, and right now she had a long pink dress as she enjoyed a night out on town with her best friend and cousin Carrie Kelly.

"Because Tiffany is a social disease. She thinks she is special just because she fits the mold of what modern social thinks is attractive." Carrie said, the seventeen year old girl stood at 5'6, with short raven black hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a light green shirt, brown jacket, a green scarf, and blue jeans. Barbara chuckled as she put eye liner on herself.

"So you're jealous?" Carrie scoffed.

"I wouldn't think about her if it weren't for Aaron Mosley." Carrie said.

"Should I assume Aaron is another boy Carrie has a crush on?" James W. Gordon, ex Officer of the GCPD and now residing in a wheel chair replied in jest.

"Oh hey Uncle Jimmy! Puppy love! Not the eternal romance of Hollywood romance!" Carrie said confusing her uncle.

"Hi Dad. Ignore her, she still forgets she has a crush on that famous super hero in Metropolis. The Crimson Knight." Just hearing that name made Carrie nearly melt.

"Uh... Kay than. So where are you girls headed tonight?"

"We're going to grab a bite at Gotham Grill." Barbara answered.

"And Butterfly grease is prowling the Delta! Yeah baby!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Is she speaking English?" Gordon asked as his niece danced to nothing.

"It's a band Dad. At Club Delta for all ages so no drinks." Barbara said answering all possible questions her father had.

"Not just only a band. They're only the soundest crew in Gotham." Carrie said.

"Is your mother okay with this Carrie?" James asked.

"So long as I have Barbara at my side, my mom was tranquil with it." Carrie said hugging her cousin.

"I promise I will return her at midnight... thirtyish." Barbara said as she tried to brush her hair.

"You girls be careful okay." James said as he did not want to lose his daughter and niece. Gotham was not the best place especially with the Sirens of Gotham around.

"We will Uncle Jimmy. Don't succumb to anxiety at your age, that can't be good." Carrie joked as she hugged her uncle.

"Just a dinner and a band Daddy, we will be fine." Barbara said kissing her father's cheek.

"I'm serious girls, when Gotham's sun goes down... That's when the freaks come out." Barbara and Carrie waved their goodbyes to James before leaving. He wasn't wrong when he said that, it's around this time Gotham's worse comes out. But it was fine as this city has it's heroes as well. For in day, Barbara and Carrie were normal teenage girls. But at night they were Gotham's vigilantes Batgirl and Robin.

And they had a job to do.

 **(Gotham City Park)**

"P-P-Please let us go." A woman cried as she and her boyfriend were trapped in some vines. Now who put the two in vines; Why Poison Ivy of course, the Plant manipulation metahuman.

Poison Ivy was a twenty three year old woman that was in an accident at Star Labs that made her what she is now. She had light green skin, long orange hair with thorns in them, the only sort of clothes she had was a grass made bra, grass panties, and grass like shoes around her feet. Her deep green eyes stared at the couple as she hung them upside down.

"We don't deserve this!" The man yelled but it fell on deaf ears as Poison Ivy chuckled.

"You don't know what love is until you've loved a love you've had to lose (AN: This is what she said, I am not bullshitting you.)." Poison Ivy said as she leaned closer to the two.

"Unless one of you proves you are willing to die for one another." Poison Ivy said, "Storybook love. That's what I'm looking for, people."

"But this is our first date!" The woman cried trying to reason with the Meta.

"What about love at first sight?" Poison Ivy asked as she huffed to herself.

"We met online! A relationship takes time to develop!" The man argued.

"You saw her and she saw you and bang! It's a chemical thing people!" Poison Ivy said as she rolled her eyes, before glaring at the two, "I don't know you guys, I'm just not feeling it-!"

"Hey Poison Ivy!" Poison Ivy turned around only to be met with a boot to the face.

"Can you feel this?"

"Boot to the face!" Poison Ivy looked up to see Gotham vigilantes Batgirl and Robin. Batgirl wore grey and blue sort sporting a bat belt with compartments in it, yellow boots, yellow bracelets with blades on it, blue gloves, and a golden Bat symbol on her chest. She wore a grey and blue helmet with yellow visors with bat like horns, with her hair tied under it. Behind her was a short cape ending at her butt.

Robin's suit was in the best way to describe a Traffic Light made into clothes. She wore a red suit hugging her body along with a skirt colored red and green with yellow outlines. Black bracelets with green sleeves under it, green and black leggings with black boots. Over her eyes was a little black covering her eyes, a black and yellow cape, and finally a belt with the word R on it.

"Cut them loose Robin!" Batgirl ordered.

"Already ahead of you chum." Robin said as she fired a Birdarang at the vines, cutting the couple free.

"Shouldn't you two girls be at home playing with dolls and braiding each other's hair?" Poison Ivy said as she commanded her vines to attack the two.

"Harsh. You must get all A's in bully class at school, Poison Ivy." Batgirl said as she avoided the vines.

"Glad you girls came along, I was getting bored." Poison Ivy said as the vines tried to attack Batgirl. But the Cape Crusader used her golden Batarang to cut the vines and destroy them.

"Vines? Seriously? Why don't you just throw flowers at me?" Batgirl mocked before several vines caught her waist and arms.

"That's for being a smartass." Poison Ivy as she walked over to Batgirl.

"Wait for it." Before Batgirl could react, she felt the wind knocked out of her as Poison Ivy sucker punched her in the gut.

"Dontcha hate it when you get sucker punched in the Solar Plexus? Trouble breathing Bats?" Ivy asked in a mocked voice.

"YAAH!" Poison Ivy felt pain in her side as she was kicked away courtesy of Robin.

"Figures that little brat would sucker punch me." Poison Ivy as she dusted herself off.

"Hold on Ivy, I'll be right with you." Batgirl said as she tried to cut herself free. After hearing a snap Batgirl jumped away from Poison Ivy who began her assaults with her vines.

"At some point you'll have to outgrow this adolescent bloodlust. And what are you wearing? A salad?" Batgirl asked making Ivy chuckled.

"You wish you looked this good in a foliage." Poison Ivy said as she tried to fire her vines at her. Batgirl took a deep breath before letting it out.

 _SKREE!_

Poison Ivy was caught in the sonic blast as Batgirl released a Sonic cry. Poison Ivy landed on the ground unconscious while Robin landed next to Batgirl.

"Steel really outdid herself with the Sonic Throat blaster." Robin said.

"I know right? I'll call for a Police escort." Batgirl said as she reached for Batphone... Yeah she called it that, don't judge.

"That won't be necessary." Batgirl and Robin turned to see two newcomers, both of them female.

One looked to be the same age as Poison Ivy, her body was covered in a black leather suit that hugged her figure, she wore black boots up to her knees, and a mask over her head that seemed like she had cat ears. In her hand was a black whip.

The other girl wore what seemed to be red, and black jester suit with several Diamond shapes over it. Her skin was as white as the snow as she had a sadistic smile on her face, covered by some sort of Jester mask. In her hand was a massive cupcake that had dynamite on it.

"Catwoman, Harley Quinn." Batgirl muttered as she entered a battle stance.

"You might want to call a coroner instead." Harley Quinn joked.

"Don't make stupid jokes Harley. It's one of those annoying behaviors and it makes us both look like amateurs." Catwoman said as she pulled out her whip.

"Man, who pooped in your litterbox?" Harley asked, "I was only trying to be clever" This caused Catwoman to glare at her.

"One more joke about litterboxes and I'm going Benihana on your clown ass!" Catwoman growled at the jester, making both Batgirl and Robin to sweat drop at the two Sirens argued.

"Are you two gonna keep arguing or are we gonna bust knuckles?" Robin asked pulling out her Bo Staff. Harley smiled as she aimed the cupcake at the two heroes.

"BOOM!" Harley yelled as she tossed the cake at them. Both girls jumped away from the explosion, but the shockwave of it still sent them flying. Batgirl was the first to get up, but she was not fast enough as a whip wrapped around her neck.

"You two are bad for business so us girls decided it was time to tag team Gotham's little darlings." Catwoman said as she pulled on the rope. Batgirl growled as she tried to pull it off her. Harley pulled out a pistol and fired it at Robin, but the Bird theme girl easily jumped out of the way.

"Why won't she sit still?"

"Tonight I'm going to end you!" Catwoman said as she tried punching Batgirl, but the hero easily dodged it.

"Huh?"

"Your attack is off balance. That is not very cat-like." Batgirl mocked as she kicked Catwoman in the gut.

"Puddin! She won't sit still for me to kill her!" Harley said as she flipped over Robin, but didn't realize her tails on her hat were much longer as Robin grabbed them. Harley Quinn screamed as she was slammed to the ground.

"You idiot! She grabbed your stupid tail." Robin heard someone from the communicator in Harley's mask.

"I know!"

"You losers are more trouble than your worth." Catwoman said as she charged at Batgirl.

"Then maybe it's a good idea to hang up that tail and get a day job." Batgirl said as she punched Catwoman in the cheek.

"I got mine." Robin said as she knocked out Harley.

"I got mine too. Now we can call the police."

"Nope." Batgirl turned around to fight again but coughed as some sort of dust landed in her face.

"Hallucinogens are my favorite illegal drugs." Poison Ivy said as she leaned over Batgirl.

"Batgirl!" Robin cried as her cousin was losing focus. Batgirl groaned as everything around her became blurry.

"Come on Robin! You can have some magic mushroom pollen too!" Poison Ivy said as she kicked Batgirl.

"Get away from her!" Robin said as she jumped towards Poison Ivy with her staff.

"Robin don't worry! They won't kill me." Batgirl gagged as she tried to control her vision.

"How do you know?" Ivy asked.

"Duela wants me for herself. You know what to do, like we practice." Batgirl said with a nod. Robin stared at her cousin before nodding her head, and before the three villains could react Robin bolted into the trees, disappearing from sight.

"Where you going Little Bird?" Ivy asked with a laugh.

"They should call her Chicken instead of Robin." Harley said with a laugh.

"Shut up Harley. Let's just gut her right here." Catwoman said.

"Not a good idea," Ivy said as she turned to a flying camera nearby, "Duela is watching."

 **(With Robin)**

Robin huffed as she ran through the forest in hoping they didn't catch up. After a few minutes of running she stopped and looked back, before growling in anger. She could not believe she had left Barbara, but she had no choice. Now her cousin was with three of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham and it is about to get worse.

But she had to calm down and get herself together. Luckily she was able to put a tracker on Harley when she was out. She also had three hours left before Uncle Jimmy would call in the GCPD on a Manhunt. But she couldn't do it alone, she needed help and she knew just who to help her.

 **(Gotham, Unknown)**

"What can you tell me about this Amazon, Cheetah?" A woman asked as she stared at several TV screens played several news channels. Cheetah sat on one of the sofas nearby along with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. The three just got back from capturing Batgirl and now waited for their boss's new orders.

"She was strong and fast, and that a lot coming from me. But I was a bit distracted with my Red Knight in the way." Cheetah said as she looked at one of the TV with her 'Knight' on it. The other three girls also joined in as they watched the news with the Crimson Knight, enjoying his handsomeness. But their boss rolled her eyes as she stared at another screen... But she would look at it from time to time.

"Did you see the news, they are calling her Wonder Woman." Harley said while staring at the news.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me." The woman said as she walked over to the TV with a cane in hand. She soon stepped into the light to reveal her figure. Her entire body was pale as a ghost making her look sick, she had short green hair, green eyes, and red lipstick smeared on her face in the form of a smile. She wore an orange corset hugging her body, a purple leather thong covering her womanhood, purple leggings with brown high heels, a skirt covering her behind, sleeves, and a collar around her neck. On top of her head was a top hat with goggles on it. She was Duela Dent, Clown Princess of Crime.

"She is the least of our worries as she is too arrogant to even notice us." Duela said as she stared at the TV screen.

"Then who is our biggest problem?" Catwoman asked, Duela rolled her eyes before pointing at the Crimson Knight with her screen.

"One of the two most powerful beings on the planet with enough power to destroy it." Duela said as she looked at Knight.

"Aw don't worry, by the time he finds out it will be a little too late." Harley said like it was nothing, earning a slap by the head from Duela.

"Shut up! Now go check on the prisoner." Duela ordered as she looked back at one of the screens. Catwoman and the others looked at each other before walking away, leaving the clown alone with herself. Looking up she stared at the screen with the Knight, oh how she wanted to be his. Truth be told while she is fascinated with Batgirl she has a bigger fascination with the Crimson Knight. It wasn't just his power, it was the color he donned; Red, the color of blood. Oh he must have a reason for wearing that and it aggravated her that she didn't know.

"I wonder if I could keep him for a play toy?" Duela asked herself outloud, luckily she was alone so no one heard her.

 **"I've very much doubt he would agree to those terms."**

... Oh right, there was the captain of the ship. Duela groaned as she looked up and glared as a being slowly descended towards her.

"I forget you see everything in this ship." Duela groaned as she looked up at the being, it's purple eyes staring down at her. The being in general was also a woman, but she was not even close to being human. Her green skin was covered by some sort of metallic black ooze with purple orbs all over body. On her head were three dots connected together like some membrane.

 **"Remember Duela, I promised to let you, your friends, and Gotham live so long as I have Earth at my dispose."** The woman said as she leered over Duela.

"You never said I couldn't take anything that remains. Plus think of him as a thank you gift for me." Duela said as she walked past the being and into the other room.

 **"Remember Duela, Brainiac has no care for things such as this Crimson Knight of Metropolis."**

 **(Metropolis, Daily Planet)**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, someone thinking of you?" Karen asked as she sat on Zero's desk, wearing her business suit while Zero wore black pants, a white button up shirt, and glasses. He also had a hologram appearance for his hair so it was at his neck in a ponytail.

"Must be Diana, she is probably talking about how annoying I am or something." Zero said as he read his recent News report of 'Knight and Girl of Steel save civilians' with a picture of him and Karen stopping the same car.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have flirted with her."

"I wasn't flirting... I was teasing. There's a difference." Zero said when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Lois staring down at him.

"Well you made a pretty big deal at the World's Nation meeting. People are now looking at the new power couple." Lois said as she handed Zero a news paper, "Got this from Jimmy, you'll love what they said on the front page." Lois said as she handed Karen a cup of coffee.

"It seems that the Crimson Knight has taken in interest in Wonder Woman. Could this mean the end of the power couple Knight and Girl of Steel?" Zero read the paper outloud, causing Karen to spit out her coffee... and onto one unfortunate Jimmy Olsen.

"AW!"

"Sorry Jimmy!"

"I literally helped stop a war, that's it!" Zero said as he turned to defend himself, but all he got was a glare from Karen.

"That's not what the news is saying. You and this Wonder Woman are a big hit."

"Well the news can go f itself. I don't plan on dealing with that arrogant bratty princess ever again." Zero said before his cheek was pinched by Karen.

"It better not." Karen said as she started sipping on the coffee again.

"Anything else I should know about?" Zero asked.

"You hear about the news in Gotham? Apparently last night the vigilante Batgirl went missing, last seen in Gotham City park with the Sirens." Lois informed, gaining a groan from Zero.

"Ah no, the Sirens." Zero grumbled earning a raised eyebrow from Karen and Lois.

"You heard of them?" Lois asked.

"When I want to Central City to visit Jesse we ran into Ivy who tried to turn the city into a Green House." Zero said as he placed the papers down, "Catwoman was trying to rob the Metropolis Jewelry store and Harley... Well, she was blowing Toy Stores."

"She was destroying kid toys?" Lois asked.

"I never said kid toys."

"... Oh." Lois said with wide eyes and a small red blush.

"Yep." Zero said as he quickly took Karen's coffee.

"Hey!"

"Shouldn't you two be worried about this Batgirl?" Lois asked as Zero fought with Karen for the coffee.

"She is not my problem at the moment. I'll look into it but I know a friend who knows Batgirl, if anything happened to the Bat crime fighter, Natasha Irons is on the case."

"Give me my coffee!"

"NO!"

 **(Gotham City)**

Natasha Irons was a young African American living in Gotham in her lab... Which also served as her house. She stood at 5'11, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants, goggles to cover her as she tested her new Chest piece, and had short blonde hair. Natasha was unaware that someone had snucked into her window and behind her.

"Steel! I need to tal-!" Before whoever it was could finish, Natasha already had her hammer in hand and swung it at the intruder. Luckily whoever it was ducked under with quick reflexes, and Natasha saw it was Robin.

"WHOA! Hey, cool down, will ya?" Robin asked as Natasha lowered the hammer and sighed.

"You should have called first, not break into my window. How about use the door or knock at least." Natasha said as she pulled her goggles off.

"I'm sorry but I need yo-!"

"Look kid, I'm in the middle of the developing a maneuverable projectile controlled by a guidance system that moves with the target, adjusting in flight. I don't have time to play tea party with you." Natasha said as she continued her work, only for Robin to appear in her face.

"Batgirl is in trouble."

"What else is new?" Natasha asked as she picked up her hammer. Honestly this wasn't a surprise, not the first time the Bat clothed hero got captured and it won't be the last.

"Real trouble this time, Duela has her."

"What does that fashion puppet want with Batgirl?" Steel said as she lifted the hammer on her shoulder. Robin notice for a second both sides of the Hammer had two symbols on it, one with an S on it, and the other a Z. She thought it was strange but moved it aside as she had other things to worry about.

"They hate each other remember?" Robin said while Steel rolled her eyes.

"You girls and your petty rivalry, it is so high school. What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno... help maybe?" Robin asked as she followed Natasha upstairs.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something. You sure they can't just punch it out like they used to?"

"No they can't because Duela joined forces with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. So you see the situation is totally grave." Natasha sighed as she turned back to Robin.

"I read you little one, any idea where to start?" Robin smiled as she reached for her belt, pulling out a beeping machine.

"I planted a tracer on Harley, but it is kind of weird."

"Can you speed this up or have you forgotten my Brain processes twelve times faster than a normal human?" Natasha asked as Robin handed her the tracker.

"Here take a look." Natasha reached for the tracker and noticde something very strange about it. The tracker showed it was in the sky, yet by the looks of it Robin never found it.

"That is weird."

"I look all over the night sky and found nothing up there. There is something we can't see."

"Batgirl is in over her head this time. Give me a minute." Natasha said as she walked up the stairs. After a few minutes Natasha walked back down, this time wearing a new attire. She wore white metallic armor covering her body, revealing her legs and arms, wearing metallic gauntlets and boots with one covering her entire right leg, her head was covered by a helmet with a long tail reaching her back.

"Alright, let's go rescue the Bat."

 **(Gotham, Unknown)**

Batgirl found herself inside some sort of glass cube in some sort of alien room. The only company she had right now was Duela Dent and that wasn't working right now.

"It's too bad Batgirl, I would love to have some fun with you."

"Remove that glass panel and you can see how fun I can be." Batgirl growled while Duela laughed.

"Sorry, my friend sees you as a nuisance and since this is her ship I can't afford to make her angry." Duela said.

"Whose is this woman Duela? You never seemed to be one to work for others." Batgirl said making Duela chuckle.

"You aren't wrong, but I have my reasons. Let's just say this lady loves our home, so much so she wants Gotham for a sort of collection. In return she lets me make all kinds of chaos in that city."

"And what does she get?"

"Well how do I put this as lightly as I ca-Destruction of Earth." Duela said without hesitation, earning a gasp from Batgirl.

"That's insane."

"And can be done which will most likely happen in about... Thirty Hours from now." Duela said as she turned her back to Batgirl, "While I love to spend some quality time with you Batty, I have a date with the Red Knight. Unfortunately, this will be the last time we talk." Before Batgirl could ask what she meant, several holes in the wall opened up and water spilled onto the floor, filling it up. Duela walked away from the cube, waving her hand back to Batgirl.

"Ta ta Batgirl."

"You won't get away with this Duela." Those were Batgirl's last words before the cube was filled with water. The Bat themed hero floated in the water, holding her breath.

"At least it can't get worse." Suddenly the ceiling opened up and out came spikes, the little weapons launching themselves at her.

"Me and my big mouth."

 **(Unknown region of Space)**

In the endless void of space of space, all was silent. Stars in the back glowed with solar energy, asteroids floated around in silence.

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly a wormhole come from nowhere, swirling in an endless vortex. Before something in that shape of a pod flew out it, rocketing at ridiculous speed. The pod rocketed through the endless void as it had no navigator so whatever planet it was going to land on that was it's new home. Luckily it was in a solar system with a certain blue and green planet.

Earth.

* * *

 **And done, hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. I know it was quick and went through random points but that was the point. Goes to Batgirl's and Robin's back at Zero's, and so on. So onto Cheetah and Zero's relationship that isn't really one at first. Why he knows her... Well if anyone has read the small New 52 Justice League arc Rise of the Cheetah you will understand. Anyways, Duela is now working with the female villain the Collector Brainiac... or is she? Batgirl is facing certain doom, Robin and Steel work together to save her. While Zero deals with relationship issues and very soon must deal with whatever is heading for Earth. Can the Crimson Knight stop this or will the Earth fall? Find out on Crimson Knight of Ame-Comi!**

 **Please review, pm for ideas (I would love some), etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Alright we are back with a new chapter. Glad you all love this story and so am I. Moving on I forgot to update some weaknesses:**

 **Magnetic Manipulation: Since Zero is basically metal anyone who can control metal can control his entire body. Easily rip it apart from the inside if they wanted to.**

 **Gravity Manipulation: Zero can easily be crushed if someone made him stick to the Earth, or they can just stop him from moving.**

 **Energy Absorption: Zero is also dependent on Energy (Of sorts) like Solar energy so the more energy they absorb the weaker he gets... Unless he uses the Maverick Virus.**

 **Let's move onto the reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you and I am glad you like this. I made Diana a little too wild but go on youtube, look on Ame Comi Girls by World Comic Online and read all three of Wonder Woman's comics, the first part of the second comic has her brutally tearing soldiers in half.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thanks man and yes he has. Three years of course he is going to be in a relationship with her... Lois as well... And Shay of sorts (Friend with Benefits mostly)... and someone else who won't be mentioned. I haven't seen the animated movie but I am willing to check it out, glad you like and she will be seeing a lot more than Feminism.**

 **Silver Crow: Thanks man and I am glad you like it. Glad you like Krypto and hell I wasn't even thinking of Ace at the time but I'll definitely include him. You will see why Zero knows Cheetah here and later in the future. Enjoy.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Giganta wasn't in but she is now... Let's just say you were reading my mind.**

 **Naroku: Thank you.**

 **Guest(Who loves this story and want it to be updated): Thanks and here it is.**

 **Guest for Xenoverse: I have other stories to work on you have to be patient.**

 **Tiny: You'll see.**

 **Alright we are done, now enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Justice (Part Three)**

 **(Above Gotham Skies, Unknown)**

Batgirl was now swimming for her life as she held her breath and avoided the spikes that would kill her. She had to find a way out of this cube before she drowned... And she might have a plan to do just that.

"I thought it was crazy for Steel to put this in, but now I will never doubt Natasha again." Batgirl thought as she reached for her hair. Det-Wire woven into her hair as she pulled it out and stiffened into a line. She was lucky it was undetectable and totally brilliant at the moment, with that she went to work. Luckily she was able to cut through the glass and with one punch shatter it and send the water flooding out.

"Hope no one heard that." Batgirl thought hoping they were too busy trying to kill each other. Batgirl saw her belt nearby hanging on some sort of black spikey pillar. Reaching for the belt she clipped it around her waist, before finding a way out. As she ran she noticed several glass tubes in the air with purple liquid and some sort of grey matter inside. She also smelled something within this place like it was sterile but not clean, an oily texture in the air if she had to guess. Before she knew it she reached a hallway with several windows showing the outside, and when Batgirl looked outside she found herself staring at a city below her.

"Whoever Duela's friend is, it's definitely not human." Batgirl thought before running through the hallway, unaware of the eyes watching her leave. After sometime Batgirl had made it to another room, noticing in the center were several screens playing different things. She guessed this was the command center as she walked over to it.

"What the hell is this?" She muttered as she looked at all the screens. One played one of those super powered heroes in Metropolis; the Crimson Knight. Another was that Wonder Woman, and another a metal pod flying through space. Whatever Duela was doing she must think she can control the situation she made a deal with. But people with the power to build such a ship are smarter than crazy chicks in top hats. That is purely a fact.

Batgirl watched as the screens changed, showing alien like creatures screaming in terror. She noticed several skeletal like drones attacking the people, followed by a bright light. Batgirl watched as it showed other alien creatures be attacked, the same thing happening to them over and over again. It was an endless cycle of death and destruction. Whatever was going on she knew one thing; She needed back up. Reaching for her Batphone she recorded the TV set as well as send it to Robin, hoping her friend would get it in time.

"You shouldn't be touching what's not yours." Batgirl turned around in alarm at the presence of Duela and the others, the Clown girl smiling at her, "And once again you've managed to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Duela said as they walked over to Batgirl, the Cape Crusader entering a fighting stance.

"This is definitely the last time that happens."

"I'm going to stop you Duela." Batgirl said.

"Not." Harley started with a gun aimed at Batgirl.

"Gonna." Duela added.

"Happen." Cheetah finished as Batgirl pulled out three Batarangs.

 **"Enough."** Before Batgirl could react to the dark ominous yet calm voice, several black tentacles latched onto her. Batgirl felt her feet leave the ground as she came face to face with a green woman covered in black liquid. Her dark purple calculating eyes staring at Batgirl's.

 **"Race Scan complete: Human. Name: Batgirl. Overall threat level: Zero."** The woman stated as electricity formed from her tentacles, shocking Batgirl into unconsciousness.

"Aw no fun." Duela said as she was prepared to knock the living shit out of Batgirl. Brainiac ignored her as she summoned two of her drones, handing them the unconscious Batgirl.

 **"Take her to the prison cells."** Brainiac ordered, the drones walked away with the Bat themed hero their arms. Brainiac had no time to waste with such a low level lifeform. She had much more to do, like draining the Earth of it's energy and destroying it... With a few cities to add to her collection.

Well, his.

"What's the point of keeping her alive?" Poison Ivy asked as she watched the drones carry off Batgirl. Honestly she wanted to just put a bullet in Batgirl and be done with it, but Duela had other plans.

"Here's the point." Before Ivy could react, Duela cane was jammed into her chest. Duela kept it pinned onto her chest with enough force to choke Ivy (AN: I don't know how or why but she did this, just keep reading.) as she leaned to Ivy's ear.

I'm the Boss. We do what I want, no questions asked. It doesn't have to make sense to you." Duela said.

"Can't... breath." Ivy gasped out.

"This isn't a democracy," Duela started tossing Ivy away and glaring at the others, "The day we start playing Tea Party, taking votes and expressing our feelings is the day I put you chuckleheads in little Pine Boxes." Duela growled out.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean about it, Duela. You know we love you." Harley said trying to control her 'Puddin' temper.

"Let me hear you say it. All of you." Duela said, she wanted to know she had them under her thumb, her control.

"I said it first." Harley said with a bow.

"We love you." Poison Ivy whispered holding her chest in pain. Duela nodded her head before turning her attention to Catwoman, the Cat Thief was silent.

"Catwoman?" Duela said, all she got was a glare. That will not do she thought before taking her cane and placing it at Catwoman's chin.

"Purr for me, Kitten."

"Don't talk to me like that, Duela." Catwoman growled with a challenging tone in her voice. Something Duela was all happy to accept as she put the cane down.

"You wanna go?" She asked in a sinister tone. Above them Brainiac rolled her eyes as the lifeforms below her argued. She was already tired of working with them and was one second away from sending them off the ship. But of course they had their resources, like taking care of any threats but of course she could if she wanted too. She just didn't want to waste her energy on those weaklings.

"Yeah, let's go!" Catwoman was quick enough to pull her whip out and land a hit on Duela. The Clown Princess was taken back by the attack, wiping the blood off her lip but instead of getting angry she let out a sinister smile.

"Let me guess, you're crampy? Want me to get some chocolate milk?" Duela joked as she fixed her hat. Honestly Selena always thought she was smart... Well, compared to Ivy and Harley. To Duela this has been coming for some time and it was time to put the Pussy Cat in her place.

"You think you are so funny. You think you can treat people like garbage." Catwoman growled, making Duela roll her eyes.

"Duh! I'm a villain, we do bad things. It's in the job description." Duela said nonchalantly without a care in the world, even as Catwoman lunged at her.

"You pretend like we're some kind of crew, but everything you do is self-serving."

"And you're the role model of Altruism?" Duela asked as she kicked Catwoman away, watching as she slid across the metal floor before walking over to the Thief, "You only hang around us because you want something you can't steal." Catwoman got back up, wiping any blood off her lip before throwing a punch.

"At least I treat people with respect!"

"Get off your High Horse, Selena." Duela said catching the Thief's fist, "You talk to Harley like she is a dumb blonde, which she is... But that's neither here nor there."

"Hey! Not nice! Foul!" Harley said from the sidelines. Duela chuckled as she sent a right hook to Catwoman that sent her flying.

"If you want superpowers, then you'll learn your place in this crew." Duela growled as Catwoman picked herself up. "That was your one title shot and you lost. Try it again and I'll kill you."

 **"If you are done with your annoying banter, we will be transporting this ship to Metropolis to deal with the other threats."** Brainiac said as she commanded her ship to transport itself towards Metropolis.

 **(Gotham City, Steel's Laboratory)**

"How long does it take you to charge up, sister?" Robin asked as she crouched on one of the steel boxes, waiting for Steel to do whatever it is she was doing. Oh right! She was charging up her Hammer for the fight. Steel sat near some sort of computer, crouching as her hammer absorbed the energy from wherever, growing as it did so.

"It takes as long as it takes, plus I am patched into the various Governments Supercomputers and downloading all their intel on Alien Races." Steel said as she waited patiently for her Hammer to be charged. "Did you know they have something called Dromedanian from the Thirtieth century living in the basement of the White House?"

"Nope and don't care." Robin said as she tapped on the steel box with her staff.

"Apparently it likes to play Sudoku with the President and Foreign Dignitaries." Steel added.

"Can we please focus on finding and saving Batgirl?" Robin asked impatiently, wanting nothing more than to save her cousin.

"Sure. I also called for backup just in case." Robin was about to ask what she meant when some red and yellow blur sped past her.

"Back up has arrived. Hi girls, where's the party?" A woman asked. She stood at 5'8, wearing a pink and red spandex costume that hugged her hourglass figure, showing up to her thighs, two bolts on each side of her with on her chest. A mask that revealed her helmet and a yellow clear visor showing her green eyes, two bolts like horns on each side of her helmet as her long blonde hair reached to her back. Robin realized it was the Flash, or Jesse Quick as she knew her.

"I swear Flash! Every time you zoom into a room my hair goes to hell." Robin grumbled as she fixed her hair, the Speedster chuckling in embarrassment.

"Sorry kid. What's the emergency? Crime in progress? Alien invading? IMSOBOREDIHOPEWECANPUNCHSTUFF! E3X2(9YZ)4A!" Now Jesse was just rambling which made Robin shake her head in confusement.

"I still understand how that works. Then again, I hate Math." Robin said.

"I could explain but it would take a long week." Jesse said.

"We don't have time for that. Duela and her clique have kidnapped Batgirl." Steel informed.

"Let's go get her." Jesse said as she was quick to jump into action, literally. But Steel stopped her from making any movements.

"Not so fast Sparky." Robin said.

"She's aboard an invisible space ship hovering over Gotham." Steel said, but all this got out of Jesse was a shrug.

"And?"

'We're not going to run in blindly. We need intel on what we're up against."

"You're the Tech Guru, make the intel." Robin said.

"I can't do much from out here. We need Batgirl to feed us the intel from her location. If she can..."

"Don't worry girls if all else fails we have the back up plan." Jesse said, making the others look at each other in confusion.

"And that would be?" Robin asked as Jesse smirked.

"He's cute, has long hair, red armor, lovely personality, and is the protector of Metropolis."

 **(Metropolis)**

"Come on Karen, you still can't be mad." Zero said looking over at his girlfriend, both of them flying over the city in their costume/armor.

"I'm not angry." Powergirl said, despite that she had a glare on her face.

"That face of yours says differently." Zero said causing her to glare at him, "Sorry."

"Zero, I'm not mad at you, I am more proud of you than mad."

"... Wait what?"

"Zero when we first met you were a soldier. You always wanted to fight to destroy your enemies, something I couldn't be a part of. But now you have changed, and I am proud of you." Kara said as she hugged Zero, leaning closer and kissing his cheek.

"Okay, then why the Hell-!"

"Zero."

"Whatever, why were you angry at me the whole day?" Zero asked as Kara's cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"I... I guess you could say I was mad that you were so close to that Wonder chick." Zero 'seyes widen in shock and turned to his girlfriend. It was silent for a few seconds before Zero's face contorted into amusement, before he let out a laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA. You, Powergirl, the mighty Girl of Steel who can Bench press the planet, is jealous that Wonder Woman-Who by the way hates my guts- was helping me stop Cheetah." Kara glared at Zero as the other blonde laughed, before she punched him in the elbow.

"Shut up, I was being immature-!"

"I'll say."

"Shut up, and I overreacted." Kara said crossing her arms and letting out a huff. Zero chuckled as he flew around Kara and wrapped his arms around her stomach, leaning into her neck.

"How about I take you out to dinner? Italian?" Zero asked as Powergirl turned around and wrapped her arms around Zero.

"Such a gentleman."

"What can I say, when you are dating the most powerful Superheroine in the world you want to m-!"

 _SKREE!_

"AARGGH!" Zero roared in pain as a sonic scream crashed into him, sending him flying away from Powergirl.

"Zero!" Kara screamed as she watched her boyfriend crash into the Earth. She turned around in anger with her eyes burning red, glaring at what appeared to be four females.

"You have about five seconds to tell me who you are before I do put a hurting on you." Powergirl said entering a fighting stance.

"You're an alien laying the groundwork to assume control of the Earth." Powergirl's eyes widen as the woman came closer. Each one wore the same near identical suit of silver and black armor. Their metal faces were the only differences along with the strange silver metallic hair.

"The Silver Banshees aren't going to let that happen!" The main Banshee said.

"We want you off our planet along with your alien boyfriend and we'll do whatever it takes to do it." Another one said. Powergirl growled, this wasn't the first time someone wanted both her and Zero off this planet and it won't be the last.

"I don't know who you four are but me and my Boyfriend are trying to work something out right now. I don't have time for this."

"This is not up for discussion!" One of the Banshees said as they all released a sonic cry. Powergirl covered her eyes while screaming in pain from the immense sound.

"There will be no Kryptonian Invasion!" One of them said as they continued to torture Powergirl with the screams.

"There isn't one!" Before the Banshees could react a red blur punched one of them, sending them flying across the clouds.

"There is never gonna be one!" Zero started grabbing one by the leg and sending it flying below.

"So get away!" Zero kicked one of them in the gut.

"From her!" Zero finished sending another one flying. Zero floated over to Powergirl letting her lean on him for support as she regained her hearing.

"That actually hurt." Powergirl groaned.

"Tell me about it, one of the major cons of Super Hearing." Zero said as he noticed the Silver Banshees flying below them, "They're regrouping."

"Let's take care of that." Powergirl said as she regained her bearings and flew down towards the group with Zero behind her.

"We will not let you take over our home, you don't belong here!" One of them said pointing a finger at the Power Team.

"Technically I used to live on an Alternate Earth... Still counts in my books." Zero said, "For years we have taken care of this city, protected it, cared for it. Why should we leave?"

"Because you both think nothing can't hurt you!"

"... Incorrect but go on." Zero said crossing his arms as he listened to the infamous monologue of villains.

"But you're wrong. Command, targets are in pursuit. Initiate strike." Zero and Powergirl looked at each other in confusion on what she meant when they heard a voice from the other end thanks to their super hearing.

"I hear you Banshee. Initiating attack sequence now." A male voice said.

"You heard that too right?" Zero asked as he and Powergirl floated back to back ready for an attack.

"I don't know but they are getting away." Powergirl said seeing the Banshees fly off.

"They were bait, now where's the trap?" Zero asked as he scanned the city.

 **RRRREEEEEEEEEE!**

"That's the early warning system for the Power Plant. But I don't see anything wrong with it." Powergirl said as she used her Super Vision to see across the city to see the Metropolis Power Plant was intact.

"I don't think it's the Power Plant, it's what's under it." Zero said as he looked down. He could see the ground breaking and cracking apart from some unknown force.

"An Earthquake?" Powergirl asked but before Zero could answer something broke out of the ground. It at first took the form of a green dome but soon got bigger until it stood at the same size as a twelve story sized building, taking the form of a green robot.

"How did something that big hide under the city?!" Powergirl asked as the robot turned to them.

"We were so busy with everything else, we couldn't have noticed. Plus when was the last time we looked underground for any danger?" Zero asked as he reached for his Z-Saber. "You handle the buildings breaking apart, I'll handle the robot." Powergirl nodded before disappearing in a white and blue blur, leaving Zero with the robot. While Zero didn't recogniz the robot from anywhere he did recognize the logo of the corporation on it.

"LexCorp." Zero growled out the name of one of the most powerful Corporations in the world, with the CEO being one of the most annoying people Zero had ever met: Lex Luthor, enigmatic genius and possibly one of the smartest people in the planet; And Zero's Arch Rival... Well to him and Powergirl at least. He peered through the robot with his X-ray vision and saw the pilot, but to his surprise it was not Lex.

"Seems the coward paid someone else to do his dirty work." Zero thought as he prepared for a fight.

"Either you and your alien girlfriend get off our planet or I blast you off." The man said within the Robot's speakers.

"This is unacceptable, and let's just get it down you know I am not going to back down." Zero said as the Robot fired several missiles at him. Zero easily cut the missiles with his saber and was unaffected by the explosions.

"You're an embarrassment." Zero said as he put his saber back.

"Be quiet Alien!"

"And a racist if it was true." Zero said as he noticed the purple glass on the robots face started glowing with black energy. His eyes widen as he felt that energy before and how god he wished he hadn't seen it. But before he could react he was hit with a powerful blast of dark energy, sending him flying through several buildings until he crashed into the road leaving pit with him in it.

"Zero!" Powergirl yelled flying back towards the fight but before she could react as well she too was hit with the ray, sending her flying across the city. Back with Zero the four Banshees landed around him, assessing his body.

"I see open wounds and blood, the Sun Eater Ray has worked!"

"The Crimson Knight is dead!"

 **(Brainiac Ship)**

"This is amazing!" Harley said as she stared down at the city below them, the glass separating them from the outside. Duela stood next to Brainiac as the Living Super Computer pressed and commanded certain parts of her ship.

 **"The time is approaching Duela."** Brainiac stated.

"Explain to my girls how this is going to work." Duela said.

 **"Once I have what I am come for, this planet will be drained of its collective knowledge as well as it's energy. Reducing the planet to mere unstableness before it will be destroyed."**

"Besides Gotham?" Duela asked as she looked up at Brainiac. She wanted her home and possibly a few others to be safe so she can cause the chaos and with no one to stop her.

"Gotham will be preserved, added to my collection as well as Atlantis. Outside of those two and a few if I deem otherwise your planet will die, I will harvest what I want and in the end I will destroy whatever is left." Brainiac said as the others besides Duela looked at each other. Personally some of them didn't want to lose the Earth, it was their home.

"How do you know when the Earth is ripe for the taking?" Duela asked as Brainiac finally looked down at them.

 **"I created it."** There goes the ball, the truth finally came out.

"What?" Selina asked.

"How is that possible?" Ivy asked.

"I am so out of here." Cheetah muttered to herself.

"Guys I may not be the smartest girl in the world, but she probably has some kind of cool planet building machine and like, a billion science helpers." Harley started in possibly the most sensible way she has said since... well a very long time. That got only one thing out of Selina.

 _SMACK!_

"OW!" Harley cried as she rubbed the back of her head that Selina hit.

"Can you repeat that again?" Duela asked.

 **"Perhaps I should be more precise. Your planet was already created, but it was primitive and barely had any energy for me to harvest as are most I find. So I place a Super Computer at the Earth's Core, gathering energy around the planet so it may satisfy me. Once I claim all that energy the computer returns to me and with it the Solar System goes critical."** Brainiac stated. This shocked some of the girls, their entire world was basically controlled by a Super Computer controlled by an Alien.

"So what, you are some sort of Data Collector?" Harley asked.

 **"Of sorts, I am a Collector. Collecting all the knowledge of a planet and preserving anything I want from that planet, for example; A city."**

"Are we the only planet you collect?" Selina asked. Brainiac looked down at her, making the Cat Thief shiver at that cold calculating stare.

 **"No."** Was all Brainiac said before she went back to work. The others remained quiet for some time, Harley poking Ivy which angered the Plant girl. Cheetah simply sat where she was, bored out of her mind. Duela stood next to Brainiac looking down at the city below, wondering what sort of chaos she should ensure first when the city is collected. Sometime later Cheetah said she wanted to take a walk around the ship which Brainiac had no care for.

 **"Wait."** Everyone looked up at Brainiac, the Alien Computer glaring down at them. She noticed something was wrong, out of midst, and wasn't in the room with them.

 **"Where is the Cat Thief?"**

 **(Unknown Area of the Universe)**

 **"We have detected the criminal."** A female robot voice said as five beings stared at a computer, on the screen was a blue and green planet.

 **"Planet Designation: Earth. Target: Brainiac."**

 **"Wait,"** Another one said as the screen changed to show something hurling towards Earth, **"Unidentified Object heading towards Earth at unknown speeds."**

 **"Race Scanned: Kryptonian."** One said before they all pulled out silver staffs.

 **"No man escapes the Manhunters."**

 **(Brainiac's Ship, Prison Cell)**

Batgirl sat in the corner of her cell silently, the only noise was that of the prison laser bars as they hummed. She heard footsteps and instantly got ready for action, but to her surprise it was Catwoman.

"What do you want?" Batgirl asked glaring at the Cat Burglar.

"Shh." Catwoman hushed Batgirl as she started pressing buttons on the Cell's Lockpad. With a BZZ the cell bars deactivated confusing Batgirl while Selina offered her a hand.

"Is this a trick?" Batgirl asked as she walked past Catwoman.

"Keep your voice down. I need your help, follow me." Catwoman said as she walked down the hallway, Batgirl begrudgingly followed her.

"What is going on?"

"Duela has completely lost it. The alien she is working with is going to destroy the Earth." Batgirl's eyes widen in shock from hearing this.

"How?"

"Long story for another time. We need to get out of here and get help. A lot of help." Catwoman said as she led Batgirl through the halls. Why she was helping the Hero? She wasn't going to be one if anyone was wondering, no she was a Thief and that's it. But no one is going to destroy her home, and she needed help. Batgirl wasn't going to be a lot but she hoped the Caped Crusader had some. Catwoman opened a door that led into a bigger hallway, on each side and top had several circle like machines built into it.

"These pods will get us down to the surface. Cheetah already bailed out this way a while ago, so we know it works." Catwoman said as they walked over to one of the pods.

 **"Another intruder?"** Brainiac's voice came from one of the speakers, **"You do not have authorization to be in this part of the ship."** Before they knew it the doors behind them opened, several of those Skeleton like drones walking out to greet the two.

 **"Humanoid Catwoman aiding and assisting captive and escape attempt."** One of the drones said.

 **"Initiate capture and imprisonment."**

"I just can't catch a break." Batgirl groaned a she prepared for another fight.

"It's gonna get a lot worse when Duela and Brainiac find out." Catwoman said as they started fighting with Batgirl letting out the first blow.

"We can't let that happen." Batgirl said throwing three Batarangs at some drones, exploding on contact and destroying them.

"I don't think we have a choice. Brainiac has this ship directly wired to her brain, she's probably watching us." Selina was not wrong as Brainiac and Duela watched the two fight off the drones, both annoyed but Duela mostly showed it.

 **"What a waste of time and energy. Even if they escape, they cannot stop me."** Brainiac said.

"But I bet I can take a guess who can."

 **"Yes, but I made sure they don't."** Brainiac said while Duela watched the two try to escape.

"That is the last time I trust Cat-Themed villains." Duela grimaced as now two of her villains in crime have abandoned her.

 **"It makes no difference if she escapes."**

"It does to me."

"Catwoman, I can hold them off. Get to one of the pods." Batgirl said surprising Catwoman.

"What?"

"Get away, find Robin and let her know what is happening!" Batgirl said as she kicked a Drone in the face.

"You'd trust me to do that?" Selina asked shocked that Batgirl would trust her that much.

"If it is as bad as you say it is, then we have to trust each other."

"Good luck." Selina said as she hopped into the pod, the hatch closing her off to Batgirl.

"You too!" Batgirl said as she punched another Drone in the face. The pod was then launched into space, flying towards the Earth at razor speeds. Batgirl grunted as she destroyed the last drone, and when she realized she was alone she let out a sigh of relief.

 **"Intruder in Hangar Bay Seven."** Brainiac's voice started over the comm. Soon more of the drones appeared by the dozen, walking over to Batgirl.

 **"Surrender."** Batgirl groaned in irritation as she reached into her belt. She pulled out two Electro-Shock Gauntlets before putting them on her knuckles, both gauntlets activated with electricity exploded from them.

"That's not gonna happen, so let's get started!"

 **(Metropolis)**

"Silver Banshee One reporting. The Crimson Knight appears to be dead." The Leading Silver Banshee said over the comm. All four of them stood over the unmoving and nonbreathing Crimson Knight.

"I knew it, I knew she had to drive her power from the Sun!" The man said over the comm. "I knew it was a good idea to take this robot from LexCorp, now let's recover his and Powergirl's body and bring it back to the Boss for analysis." The man said ending the connection.

"We should make an example of him and his girlfriend in case other aliens think about visiting." One of the Banshees suggested.

"Yeah. Don't mess with Planet Earth!" The main one said.

"What do we do with his body?"

"Kiss it?" The other three looked at the last one, even though they had masked on they still gave her strange looks under. "What? He still has kissable lips."

"Not that I don't mind the compliment." Before the Banshees could react, they were knocked from a powerful blast. Zero rolled his neck with a pop as his put his steaming hand down from the blast he unleashed. It took him a few minutes to recover from the blast, thanks to the Solar Energy from the Sun because unlike Powergirl he can absorb it much faster but chooses not to unless the situation calls for it.

"But as of now all of you officially piss me off." Zero said as he grabbed one of them by the neck and hoisted them in the air, letting her dangle. "You also hit my girlfriend, and that is my number one peeve."

"Sir! The Crimson Knight is not down! I repeat! The Sun-Eater Energy did not work!"

"Of course it didn't. If you were smart enough you would have attacked at night, where we are affected with no Solar Energy." Zero said as he glared at the Banshee.

"What is with you people and thinking me and Powergirl are a threat? We love the Earth, the beautiful people of sorts, their ability of Free Will... and of course thanks to my recent development of a Human like body, the food." Zero said as he pulled off the woman's mask, revealing her face. "You know if it weren't that I had a girlfriend you hurt and I wasn't still pissed I ask you on for a date." Zero said as he tossed her down with the others.

"Banshee, what's your status report?!" Zero heard the man ask.

"Stay put while I deal with that idiot you work with." Zero said before flying off.

"Heads up sir! He's coming for you!" One of the Banshee's reported.

"He looks really mad too..." Back with Zero he flew in front of the robot's dome face, glaring through it and at the pilot.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that robot is supposed to compensate for something." Zero said as the robot aimed it's giant hand at him.

"I'm impervious to insults!" The man said as it fired a blue beam at Zero, sending him flying down the street.

"Could have sworn I literally saw a nerve pop." Zero mused as he dusted himself off before he instantly flew out of the way of the smashing hand.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" The man asked as the robot swung its massive hands at Zero.

"What is your problem?! You're going to kill, if not already did kill people you lunatic!" Zero said as he floated closer.

"Then leave Earth now and I'll stop!" Zero rolled his eyes as he punched the robot, not only leaving a giant dent in it but sending it crashing into the street.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to say no to that. I'm an American Citizen with rights Bub, and I literally protect the world." Zero said as he floated above the robot. However when the smoke cleared he saw the Sun-Eater Cannon charging up to hit him.

"Aw sh-!" Before he could finish Zero was hit by the beam once more, sending him flying across the sky. Only one thing came to mind when he entered the upper Atmosphere.

"Yep about to hit the Moon."

 **KA-BOOM!**

 **(Back on Earth)**

"Finally dealt with that pest." The man said as it looked up to the sky where the Crimson Knight flown too. "Now only one loose en-!" Suddenly a Blue and White blur flew towards the Robot, a second later the robot's right arm blew off from the force of Powergirl flying through it.

"You're going to jail and I don't mean the Human's idea of incarceration!" Powergirl growled as she floated above the robot. "You're going to the Phantom Zone." Powergirl said as while she wasn't always one about sending people to that place, she rarely used it and it was only for Alien Bounty Hunters or at one time to save Krypto from it.

"You have no jurisdiction over me or anyone else!" The man said as he fired another beam at Powergirl, the beam sent her flying through a building, "I will be a Hero to my people for ridding them of you and your boyfriend sanctimonious interference in our evolutionary path!" The man screamed as the cannon died down. Sure his Boss would be mad at him for killing them but hey he still has the body of Powergirl to take care of. He looked down to see several citizens looking up at him, this was a great time for a speech.

"People of Metropolis. I have saved you from the Alien Menace that is the Crimson Knight and Powergirl. We are free from their influence and perhaps even saved from a possible invasion." The man said as he saw their silence, smirking under his helmet as he waited for the applause and praise he deserved. Unfortunately, that isn't what he was getting.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" One of the citizens yelled over the commotion as all the citizens booed and cursed at the robot suit.

"Those two loved our world! They have done nothing but save it!" Another one said.

"You're just a murdering psychopath!" Meanwhile the man could not believe it, these people he had just saved were booing at him.

"You fools are brainwashed! Can't you see that?!" The man said as they started throwing rocks or other things at him.

"MURDERER!"

"You ungrateful pieces of garbage! She already has control over your mind, I can't help you anymore... So you'll have to be destroyed!" Before anyone could react a missile was fired from the robot's shoulder heading straight towards the citizens.

"LOOK OUT!" One of them yelled as they scattered so they didn't get hit. But before it could hit the ground, Powergirl easily intercepted it.

"Let's see how you like it!" The man had no time to react as Powergirl sent the missile flying back at him, destroying the dome in the front as well as destroying the cannon.

"You brought this on yourself." Powergirl said only to be knocked aside by the giant robot's remaining arm.

"Be silent Alien Cow! I'm gonna do what I did to your idiot Boyfr-!"

 **BOOM!**

Powergirl and the man turned to see something crashed in the street before them. When the smoke died down they saw Zero walk out of the crater, his eyes shadowed by his helmet but a frown on his face.

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Zero asked as he slowly walked towards the giant robot. The man could feel the rage radiate off of the man, forgetting that Zero has super hearing and completely heard what he said.

"Another one of my peeves is one someone calls Powergirl certain names like that." Zero said as his right hand balled into a fist.

"I-I am not scared of some blonde loser!" The man said as he prepared to fire another beam at Zero, "I'll blast you to the next sta-ARRGHH!" The man watched as a white blur zoomed past him, taking and ripping his robot suit arm off. He turned to see... a white dog?! The dog had the entire arm in it's mouth as it tore it apart.

"You know my girlfriend always told me I should hold back. Saying that this is like card board to us, that I need to take little steps, watch over myself. Never go all out." Zero said as he walked over to the suit.

"I will not let you destroy outr home!" The man said as he raised the foot up over Zero. Zero pulled his fist back as the foot headed straight towards him.

"I never saw the point." Was the last thing Zero said before he destroyed the entire lower half of the robot's suit, sending the other half falling to the ground. His fist was smoking from the force before he lowered it to his side. He watched as Powergirl pressed a button on her gauntlet followed by a BOOM as a square portal appeared in the sky. Powergirl grabbed the robot and lifted it into the air, flying towards the portal.

"Four months in the Phantom Zone seem completely just, considering the property damage and multiple count of attempted murder." Powergirl said floating in front of the portal. "Let's do the math, one month on Earth equals two years in the Phantom Zone." Powergirl said as she tossed it into the air the balling her fist back. She punched the robot sending it flying through the portal. "You have eight years to think about what a bad boy you are." Powergirl finished as the portal closed. Zero smiled as he watched his girlfriend descending towards him, while Krypto landed at his side. The Kryptonian dog leaned on it's other master's side, Zero smiled down at him before petting his head.

"Good dog." Zero said while Powergirl landed on the other side of him, kissing Zero's cheek before scratching Krypto's head. This caused the dog's tail to wag in happiness.

"We should take care of the damage." Powergirl said, Zero nodding in agreement as the two couple and Dog flew towards the damage. After a few minutes of lifting debris, helping civilians, and calming down any fires the streets were safe as Zero burned the last cement back into place with his energy beams.

"That takes care of the city." Zero said assessing the now rebuilt street he had destroyed.

"We should take that Banshee team in for questioning." Powergirl said landing next to Zero.

"And see how they got those suits, along with that LexCorp Robot." Zero said.

"You don't think Lex would just let someone take his tech?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Zero said. Suddenly both Super Powered heroes heard growling coming from Krypto, looking down they saw the dog growling at the sky.

"Krypto, what is it?" Powergirl asked as she looked up. Zero did as well as he used his Super Vision to see what was going on, he was shocked to see what it was.

"An Alien ship." Zero said as he watched it fly towards the Earth. Powergirl on the other hand groaned in irritation as she watched it.

"Seriously? Another inbound alien ship landing in-!"

"Smallville." Zero finished as they watched it land away from Metropolis.

"Come on." Powergirl said as she flew off into the sky, Zero and Krypto followed behind her.

 **(Smallville, Kent Farm)**

"I really hope it's not one of those Intergalactic Space Murdering Hive monsters." Zero said as they flew towards the Kent farm. They finally made it to see the pod in the Kent's field, a tractor near it. Zero groaned as he realized it was Kara's Earth Father Pa or Jonathan Kent, not a good thing. Let's just say him and Zero are not on good terms since he not only dated Kara but Lois as well... Was it Zero's fault? Yes.

"Twice in one lifetime?" Pa said as he exited his tractor to see the pod.

"Good afternoon Pa." Pa turned to see his daughter land next to him. He instantly gave his daughter a hug, while glaring at Zero who gave him a nervous smile and wave.

"Hello Mr. Kent."

"Zero."

"Dad, are you setting out signs telling the Universe that it is okay to land in our field?" Kara joked as she ignored the glare her father gave Zero. Pa smiled at his daughter, chuckling at the joke.

"No, Kara I'm not, but I do hope that what comes out of this here rocket is as sweet and loving as you are." Pa said as they looked at the pod. Zero was the first to instantly notice something on the pod, a crest of some sort. He got a closer look at it he realized what it was.

"Kara you may want to look at this." Zero said gaining her attention. Kara looked at the symbol and gasped at what it was.

"By Rao, it cannot be." Kara whispered as she stared at the Symbol of her House in shock, the S that meant her families symbol started glowing.

"Should we knock?" Pa asked.

"Won't be necessary, I can hear the Operating systems activating." Zero said as a Hiss was heard from within the pod. The pod top opened up with steam flowing out, Zero used his Super Breathing to blow it away to see who it was.

"Woah." Zero said in shock at wha-Who he was staring at. Within the pod was a girl, a Kryptonian female. She stood at 5'5 with blonde hair, she wore red and gold boots that went up to her thighs, blue skirt, a blue short shirt with an S on it, red sleeves and blue gauntlets, and a red cape. He notice how beautiful she was, much like Kara before he notice the glare he got from Pa. "What?"

"Kara... Is she from Krypton?" Pa asked as he got a closer look.

"It's more than that Pa. She's-!" Before Kara could finish, the girl's eyes popped open, her blue eyes scanning around her before it made contact with the three watching her. Instantly she bolted into the air above them, glaring at all three.

"I am Kara Zor-EL of the House of El from the Planet Krypton." The girl said shocking the three.

"House of El? Kara wouldn't that mean she's?" Zero asked as his Kara floated up to the other one.

"I'm your cousin." Kara said shocking the other, but got a glare immediately.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Kara Jor-El, House of El." Kara answered, but immediately was rejected by the other Kara.

"You're lying! Kara Jor-El was only an infant when I last saw her. You are a grown woman." The other Kara said.

"When did you depart from Krypton?" Kara asked trying to reason with her cousin.

"In the Fifty-First century. Just before the Great Sacrifice." Both Kara and Zero looked at each other in confusion, what was this Great Sacrifice?

"What Great Sacrifice? My onboard computer said Krypton was being destroyed as our Sun went into Red Giant Stage." Kara said.

"It did, but if you are my cousin, then you were too young. They didn't tell you anything." The other Kara said with a sad sigh. Zero notice this and decided to relieve the tension between the two as he flew up towards them.

"Listen Kara we should take... Kara, jeez this is gonna be confusing as hell. Anyways we should take your cousin to the Fortress and see what we can do from th-!" Before Zero could finish, a bright green light appeared in front of them, blinding everyone in the area.

"Now what?" Zero thought as several bodies took form. The light died down to reveal five identical women; well robot's to be precise yet still had the frame of a women. They had red and blue painted skin, red helmets like a SWAT Helmet with a blue visor, silver staffs, and long blue energy like hair.

 **"Attention sentient life forms designated: Kryptonian. This vehicle has broken several intergalactic travel rules as well as Bio-Contaminated laws and must be impounded."** The main female robot said, **"We are the Manhunters, Mecha-Police empowered by the Guardians of the Universe to uphold the law along the Green Lantern Corps. You are to surrender for processing."**

"... How about a Space Speeding Ticket?" Zero asked as they activated their staffs, "Guess not. Listen Manhunters, can we talk about this?" The Manhunter aimed their staffs at the group. "Alrighty then."

"Zero take my Pa and Ma-!"

"Done." Zero said disappearing and reappearing with Pa gone. "They are in Metropolis at our Apartment... I also cleaned it up so they don't know."

"Pa? Ma? Wait who are you?" The other Kara asked seeing Zero.

"Names Zero, your cousin's Boyfriend."

"You have the right to remain silent." One of the Manhunters said.

 **"Suspects are resisting arrest."** Another one said as they fired from their staffs. Zero pulled out his saber and blocked the blasts, before charging at the Manhunters. One of them met him head on and blocked the attack quickly the two were at it swinging their staff and saber at each other. Krypto jumped into the attack one of the Manhunters but she kept the dog at bay with her staff.

 **"Set weapons to stun and employ Gravity Restraints."** The Manhunter said as she blocked Zero's saber.

"So do you got a name or is it just Manhunter."

 **"You are not allowed to question me. You are a suspect and will be taken into for questioning."**

"How about a name or something? Be nice to know who I am fighting."

 **"... If you must know. I am Manhunter Designated number A3A."** The Manhunter said.

"Nice any other?"

 **"No, now anything you say can and will be held against you."** A3A said.

 **"In a court of Universal law."** Another Manhunter said as she battled with Powergirl. As they did Kara notice how her cousin was so used to having powers already, which was strange.

"How did you adjust to your power so quickly?" Powergirl asked.

"Cerebral Simulation inside my Life Pod. It allowed me to adapt to the Sun energy even in my state of sleep. But it is nowhere near as exciting to be doing it in real life."

"So learning while sleeping, sweet." Zero said between swings.

"You are making a mistake! You know Krypton is dead!" Powergirl said trying to reason with the Manhunters.

"It isn't my fault I am here." The other Kara said.

 **"Irrelevant. The Law must be upheld. Surrender into custody."**

"Yeah I'm gonna have to say no." Zero said kicking A3A away from him.

 **"Engaging suspect with Gravity Spheres."** One of the Manhunters said firing several orange orbs from her gauntlets, heading towards Kara Zor-El.

"That doesn't look good." Powergirl said smashing two of the Drones heads together as she saw the orbs surround her cousin. Before Kara could react the orbs formed around her body, creating an orb.

"Help!"

"I'm coming!" Zero/Powergirl said flying towards the sphere.

 **"Suspect One is secured, moving to capture Target Two and Three."** One of the Manhunters said flying towards Powergirl, but she couldn't react as she blew her Ice Breath at them, freezing one of them. **"Warning. Temperature Shift."** The Manhunter said as she landed on the ground.

"Hang on K, I'll get you out of there." Zero said as he aimed his Saber at the orb.

"K?"

"New nickname." Zero answered as he tried stabbing through the orb, but his saber was simply deflected off of it.

"What is this stuff?" Powergirl asked as her Heat Vision had no effect on it. Zero notice Kara was suddenly getting drowsy, her eyes nearly closing.

"It... contains... some... kind... of... sedative." Kara finished as she was nearly slipping into subconscious. While the two were busy trying to free Kara they were unaware of the Manhunter freeing herself by melting the ice and the others getting closer.

 **"Resume capture of Kryptonians and unknown Cyberoid suspects for processing."**

"Cyberoid? I prefer the term Reploid." Zero said before realizing he was talking to the Manhunters. "Oh great." Suddenly the drones had their weapons reading for the Gravity Spheres and staffs. Zero and Powergirl looked at each other before holding their hands up in surrender as Krypto sat at their side.

"Okay, calm down. We don't have to fight anymore." Powergirl said trying to reason with them.

 **"Surrender into our custody."**

"Don't have much of a choice it seems." Zero grumbled as he put his Saber away.

 **"Additional charges of resisting arrest and assaulting a Police Officer have been added."** A3A stated as she aimed her staff at Zero.

 **"How do you plead?"** One asked.

"... Not guilty?" Zero asked but received no answer.

"Wait, you can't put us on trial without a Judge or Jury." Powergirl said.

 **"All criminal activities have been recorded and transmitted to Oa."**

 **"Awaiting response."**

"What if we're not aware of the Universal Law being broken?" Zero asked.

 **"Irrelevant. The law has been broken. Awaiting response from- WARNING! WARNING!"** Zero and Kara's eyes widen as the Manhunters eyes turned from gold to red. It made them wonder what was going on, have they become bigger criminals?

 **"Warning, new Alien criminal presence. Designated Threat Level: 12. Backup required."** One of them said looking up to the sky, soon all of them followed as well as Zero and Powergirl.

 **"Designated Most Wanted List:... Position One! Transmission to Oa Blocked on all frequency."** A3A said. Zero was honestly confused on what was going on, but whatever they were freaking out about must have been a great deal.

"What are you talking about?" Powergirl asked. Suddenly the sky turned dark above them as Zero and Powergirl looked up in shock. Up in the sky as it appeared out of nowhere was a giant Alien Ship, looming over the clouds and above them.

 **"Designated life form species: Coulan. Designated life form also known as... BRAINIAC!"** Zero eyes widen as the ship drew closer to him. After everything that had happened today he had one thing to say.

"This has officially been the weirdest day."

* * *

 **And done! Oh my god was that fun! Now everything is coming into place, Zero and Powergirl have met Kara's cousin... Kara. Yeah that is going to be confusing. They have also met A3A and her Manhunter squad. And finally Brainiac has arrived! Can Zero and Kara defeat this terrifying menace? Will Catwoman find the others in time? Will Batgirl escape the ship? And will A3A arrest Zero and the other Kryptonians. Find out next time on Crimson Knight of Ame-Comi!**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	4. Chapter Four

Well **we are back with this fantastic story, I got some pretty great responses which I will now respond too:**

 **The Anime Stoner: No Zero is not, but that's all part of the job. That's basically any DC or Marvel comic, trouble is always happening literally everyday. Glad you enjoy it and I hope you enjoy the rest.**

 **Guest (Demi-God Ki): Well yeah I'm sure everyone is at a lost for how Naruto achieved Demi-God Ki. That was probably what I had against it, how Naruto achieved it which was lazy in my opinion. But I'm not gonna bitch about it and act like a five year old just because an author did what he wanted to do with his story. Well not shit there is no such thing as Demi God Ki, wasn't much of God Ki until Super and Battle of Gods but we all went with because it makes perfect sense with Gods and what not. I bet if Toriyama created it you would have no problem with it if he explained it, but he didn't, so looking past that. I can see a point in it, like a first step to achieving godlike power. Will I ever use it? No, but I think it's a pretty cool idea if used correctly. Honestly I couldn't understand that last part because you missed a few words to have it make sense, but my friend believes it was this:**

 **'You are the fan of an author who is a Narutard' I think he is right too. So were a lot of other guys who read the story up until the Demi-God or before it. Right, yes because it's not his story and when people 'help' they just tell him it's a bad idea. Listen I won't disagree that some things were bad ideas such as shortening the Buu Saga, bashing on Kai (I think that was stupid), and Videl relationship was weird and pointless really. But I'm looking past it and not gonna act like a five year old over something so trivial. Now I'm also not saying you should like the idea and give it a second chance, but I am saying to not call it a bad concept idea or an Asspull power up as so long as you can explain how it works or how one achieves it (Which yes Neon failed at doing but whatever) it's not so bad. But really you're going to overlook this and not give a shit about it. So all I can say is good day sir.**

 **Guest: Thank you, hope I made your day with this new chapter.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Glad you liked the interactions, I wouldn't be increasing it as she was already insane to begin with. Thanks but the twist was part of the comic as she did leave Duela. Most of it will have twists and turns but I am sticking with the first arc of comic series... Except for Brightest Day arc. Glad you liked the fight scenes, and maybe the real Silver Banshee will arrive. Will the Manhunters lead us to something? Such as the real Manhunters... You'll see what I mean. Plus can anyone guess who A3A is? You might get it right. And yes the Guardians are in this story but for some reason they are like bug creatures, that will not happen in this story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Naroku: Thank you.**

 **Went glad everyone is enjoying this story. Okay to start let's start with Powergirl and Supergirl or Kara. Since they both have the same names Powergirl will be Powergirl while Supergirl will be Supergirl unless someone calls them (Like Zero) Kara. Sorry if you get confused.**

 **Also harem update:**

 **Powergirl/Kara Jor-El/Karen Kent**

 **Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Unknown Earth Name.**

 **Batgirl/Barbara Gordan**

 **Tala**

 **Flash/Jesse Quick**

 **Green Lantern/Jade**

 **The Atom/Avril Palmer**

 **Alanna Strange**

 **Steel/Natasha Iron**

 **Aya**

 **Ghia'ta/Star Sapphire**

 **Faora-Ul**

 **Duela Dent**

 **Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel**

 **Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley**

 **Catwoman/Selina Kyle**

 **Cheetah/Barbara Minerva**

 **Robin/Carrie Kelly**

 **Wonder Woman/Diana Prince**

 **Big Barda**

 **Miss Miracle**

 **Metra**

 **Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris**

 **Sinestra**

 **Black Manta**

 **Donna Troy**

 **Wonder Girl**

 **Raven**

 **Starfire**

 **Blackfire**

 **Beastgirl**

 **Tempest**

 **Cyborg**

 **Jinx**

 **Terra**

 **Terra/Atlee**

 **Galatea**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Zatanna**

 **Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol**

 **Fury**

 **Echantress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Vixen**

 **Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse**

 **Giganta**

 **Livewire**

 **Queen Mera**

 **Queen Hippolyta**

 **Queen Aga'Po**

 **White Canary**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Shay Veritas**

 **and more.**

 **Alright now that I am done I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter. If not that is fine the door is over there. Anyways let's get one with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Justice (Part Four)**

 **(Krypton, Twenty Light Years ago) (AN: Obviously this was twenty years ago which was weird when they did this but whatever)**

 _"What you're suggesting is Genocide!" Zor-El, young brother of Jor-El stood with his brother with the Kryptonian Council. The all mighty leaders listened as the brothers of the House of El spoke about the coming of a dark one. And what they suggested in doing to stop it was unbelievable: Using the Sun's Red energy to destroy this Dark One._

 _"The evidence in undeniable. My archeological studies near the planet's core as well as the lost civilization-"_

 _"Wild speculations based on a pile of ancient ruins!" One of the council members said._

 _"To even suggest such a thing is not only criminal! But also pure evil!" Another one spoke._

 _"It is coming, and the cycle will begin again. All but a small percentage of life on Krypton will survive." Jor-El said glaring at the Council._

 _"The likelihood of our civilization rising again in a few million years is-!"_

 _"I will not accept ancient superstitions as cause for such insane actions!" A council member interrupted Zor-El._

 _"High Physicist Jor-El and Archeologist Zor-El, you are here by stripped of your positions. You will be placed under House Arrest pending the accusation of all scientific and research materials related to this case."_

 _"At which time you both will be tried for the crime of attempted Mass genocide and spreading Anti-life propaganda."_

 _"Then you've condemned all of Krypton to death." Jor-El growled._

 _"The Dark One will come and she will consume our world." Zor-El stated._

 _"The next time we see each other will be as you enter the Phantom Zone for all eternity with all the others that have rebelled against the Kryptonian Authority." A Council Member said as several soldiers entered the room and dragged the two away._

 _"You have doomed us all!" Jor-El yelled back before turning his attention to his brother, "We must move ahead with the plan. I will execute Red Cosmos and get the Codex. I will leave it to you to preserve our children." Jor-El whispered to his brother. Whether the world ended or not he will not have his daughter be killed along with Krypton._

 _"Both Karas will be safe. I swear in the name of Rao it will be done." Zor-El said._

 _"If we do not succeed, then we will be reviled throughout history as species killers." Jor-El said with a sigh._

 _"No Brother, We are already dead. We can only hope to help the other worlds it consumes by sending our children to-!"_

 ** _BOOM!_**

 **(Earth, Smallville, Kent Farm Years later)**

Zero and Powergirl stood by the held Supergirl as the giant looming ship that was supposedly Brainiac's floated in the sky. The Manhunters turned their eyes set on it as well as their weapons.

 **"As stated before, Designated Life Form: Coulan."** One of them said.

 **"Designated Life from also known as Brainiac. Devourer of Worlds. Civilizations. One of the most wanted criminals in the Universe."** A3A stated as she armed her staff.

"Man, first battle suited girls, crashing alien cousins, and now alien criminals?! I'd take an Asteroid over this." Zero grumbled as he pulled out his Beam Saber.

"If that thing is the universe's number one criminal, you might want to consider not arresting us." Powergirl said.

"Or giving us that Space Speeding Ticket." Zero added as the Manhunters turned to them, contemplating their options.

 **"We are cut off from Oa. No backup is coming."** One said to A3A. The Manhunter turned to the two, contemplating her options on whether to let them help. It wasn't until she could find any other option that she nodded her head.

 **"Agreed, all charges will be dropped if both Kryptonians and Cyberoid-!"**

"Reploid!"

 **"Agree to assist in the arrest or destruction of Brainiac."** A3A said.

"Not so sure about the destruction part-!"

"I'm okay with it." Zero said with a smirk, but saw the glare from his girlfriend earning a nervous chuckle. "Kidding. But in all seriousness we are in, now can you release my girlfriend's cousin?" One of the Manhunters tapped a button on her gauntlet, with a POP the bubble around Kara disappeared. Zero was the first to pick up Kara as Powergirl assessed any damage on her cousin. Kara groaned as she started waking up, rubbing her head.

"I feel... fuzzy." Kara groaned while Zero and Powergirl looked up.

"Yeah well you're gonna need to snap out of it as we have a very, very big problem on our hands." Zero said as he looked up at the alien ship. After regaining her senses Kara opened her eyes to see the giant ship, her eyes widening at the site.

"Oh no, they failed. They died for nothing!" Kara said gaining both Zero's and Powergirl's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Powergirl asked.

"You know about this Brainiac character?" Zero asked.

"I'm the only one that can stop it." Kara said.

"You know this might be a good time to tell us what the hell you are talking about." Zero said.

 **(Aboard Brainiac's Ship)**

 **"She is right. She must be stopped, but not killed."** Brainiac said as she listened to the three powerful heroes. She stood in her main hall with the three super villains.

"Umm, Greenie? I'm good at punching and kicking humans. But people like Crimson Knight and Powergirl are like out of my league... Like way out." Harley said as she was greatly against fighting two of the most powerful beings on the planet.

"She's right. We'll need help." Duela said as Brainiac started pressing some buttons.

 **"And help you shall have."** Brainiac said as she activated her drones. She wondered how many she should activate, and that's when she came to a conclusion.

All of them.

 **"My android army is prepared to invade."**

 **(Below, Kent Farm)**

"Why, out of all the planets in the Universe, were the Last Daughters of Krypton sent to Earth?" Powergirl asked looking over at her cousin.

"Proximity." Kara answered gaining confused glances, so she decided to fully explain it, "Earth was the closest similar planet of our own."

"Didn't you have a Red Sun or something?" Zero asked.

"Yes."

"Now you're not making any sense. Earth and Krypton are nothing alike." Powergirl said.

"Not the surface, nor her people, but beneath. Krypton and Earth are identical."

"So your parents thought it would be a good to sent their kids to a planet that would suffer the same fate as your old home did... Great parenting." Zero mumbled.

"All planets follow a similar construction method of mass equal gravity." Powergirl explained.

 **"We do not have time for Historical downloading."** A3A stated interrupting the group, **"You must alert any combat-ready Meta-Humans that are available."**

"Uh... Yeah we don't know a lot and most are right here." Zero said gesturing to him and the two Karas.

"Just a second." Powergirl said listening to her cousin talk.

"They left out so much of your education about Krypton's final days and what our Father's believed." Kara said.

"You also said something about a Great Sacrifice?" Zero asked.

"We were sent to Earth because Brainiac was returning to Krypton. It had happened before. My Father discovered the ancient ruins of a Kryptonian City and a prophecy they left behind about the coming of the Devourer of Knowledge."

"Brainiac." Zero said. Kara nodded her head as she continued.

"So Brainiac destroyed Krypton?" Powergirl asked but to her surprise Kara shook her head.

"No, it destroyed itself. Krypto's primary wealth was always from mining and it's constant use of resources have overloaded the Core. Our fathers warned them of this but the Council ignored it, they even went so far as to absorb the Sun's Energy. This however caused the Sun to go Red Giant Stage." This shocked both Powergirl and Zero, their eyes widening at the shock of a Massive Red Sun.

"What?! That's insane!"

"Realizing Brainiac was returning, they tried to save us by sending us in pods and launching us into space. This was only a day before we were engulfed by our sun before it exploded as well as the invasion of Brainiac. I don't know why but it didn't work." Kara said with a sigh and a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." Zero said placing a hand on her shoulder, comforting her the best he could.

"You said Earth and Krypton are the same." Powergirl said.

"Yes, both have what Brainiac uses to absorb the energy and knowledges of worlds. Within the core is an Alien Super Computer that Brainiac uses to monitor the planets technological evolution." Kara explained.

"Great Rao! Then when the Planetary Civilization reaches maturity level it calls Brainiac back to feed!" Powergirl said putting the pieces together.

"Yes, and when she is done taking all of it she takes she destroys all that remains." Kara said.

"Another World Ending event, Deja Vu all over again." Zero grumbled as he noticed the ships bottom started opening.

 **"Assume Battle Protocols. Defenses Online."** A Manhunter stated as Zero and the rest watched as hundreds of robot like things swarmed out of the ship like an ocean.

"What are they?" Zero asked.

 **"Scanning. Non-Organic Life Forms. Lethal Force Protocols Engaged. Prepare for War."** A3A stated as Zero smirked. His left arm transformed into his Z-Buster while his eyes glowed red.

"Let's dance." With that Zero and the group charged. Zero was the first to attack, slicing and blasting through the army of androids. To him, this was a regular Monday on his home, but it gained a whole new feeling as he destroyed these androids effortlessly. Zero fired a Buster Shot that destroyed several of the androids before his back met with someone. Looking back he saw himself back to back with A3A destroying two of them.

Both of them stood back to back as they destroyed the androids left and right, but the more they destroyed the more they came. Every time one died three more would take its place. Meanwhile the Kryptonian Cousins stood their grounds as Kara fired her Heat Vision and destroyed several of them, glad to finally release some well deserved revenge. Powergirl used her Ice Breath to freeze and destroy the androids around her, letting them shatter into a million ice shards.

"There are too many of them!" Kara yelled over the explosions.

"Speak for yourself! This is a daily basis for me!" Zero said as yelled 'Ryujin' and sliced two of them in half with his flame sword. He fired energy beams from his eyes and destroyed what could have been a dozen, but more still came.

 **"Contact any Immediate Earth Base Support!"** A3A ordered one of her Manhunters as she fought on.

 **"Manhunter 5 destroyed! Cannot establish contact with Oa."** A Manhunter stated as another one was destroyed by the Brainiac Drones.

"There has to be a way to stop this!" Powergirl said as she destroyed one.

"There is, we have to destroy the Alien Super Computer at the Earth's Core." Kara said.

"That be easy if it weren't-OH SHIT!" Zero yelled as he saw some sort of purple beam fire from the ship and head towards the two cousins. Thinking fast he appeared in front of them to take the blast. But the force of it blasted him and the two flying towards the Earth, releasing a shockwave that destroyed any androids near them. When the smoke settled it showed the three getting back up, with Zero's armor on his back scorched and a few spots on his hair burnt but he was fine. Powergirl stood next to him to help him regain his balance.

"So as I was saying it would be easy if we weren't in the middle of a full-scale invasion and we had a clue what you were talking about."

"Doesn't this planet have defenses?!" Kara asked.

"We are it." Powergirl said as Zero stood back up.

"I might have a friend in the military who can help, and I am sure we have more." Zero said as he saw more of them androids charging.

"You bet your sweet ass we do!" Zero and the cousins turned to the voice. To their surprise they saw Steel, Catwoman, Robin, and Flash fight their way to them, destroying any drone in sight.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" Steel asked as she swung her hammer destroying any drones around her.

"Aside from the obvious?" Robin pointed out jumping over one of them.

"Let's just get this over with." Catwoman said using her whip.

"Planetaryinvasionwecomeandkickass!YAY!" Jesse said as she destroyed a dozen within a second. Second later all the drones around them were destroyed leaving the group alone. Before Zero could react Jesse zoomed over to him and tackled him into a hug.

"ZZsogoodtoseeyou!WhatacrazydayamIright?!" Jesse asked making Zero's brain try to process what she said. After a few seconds he shook his head and chuckled.

"It has, hasn't it." Zero said as he let go of the Speedster. "How did you find us?"

"Catwoman over here told us everything. And when we heard about a Giant Alien Ship appearing in Smallville well we had to check it out." Steel explained gesturing to the Cat Thief. Kara on the other hand listened as the group explained what was going on, but her mind was somewhere else. She knew this wasn't enough. Not enough to stop Brainiac.

"They aren't enough, but they can buy us time." Kara said gathering the others attention.

"We are you calling not enough?" Steel challenged with her hammer.

"Time to do what?" Robin asked.

"We need to get to the core! Figure it out from there." Kara said as they saw more drones charging.

"You're not serious?" Steel asked as she blasted several of them away with her hammer.

"Kara I can't leave you up here alone!" Powergirl said. She couldn't, she just couldn't leave her cousin up here or something bad could happen if she ever faced Brainiac. But she also had a job to do, but at the same time she couldn't leave Ka-

"I'll do it." Powergirl's eyes widen as she turned to Zero, a smirk on his face as he stood by his girlfriend's side.

"What?"

"I'll go down and take care of this Super Computer. You stay up here and watch over your cousin." Zero said as he prepared to dive into the Earth, but was stopped by Powergirl.

"Zero don't be ridiculous this is my job an-!"

"And my job to protect the world. Right now your job is to look after everyone up here, especially your cousin. I'll handle the rest." Zero said as he leaned forward and kissed Kara on her head, "I'll be right back, I promise."

"You better keep it." Powergirl said as she wrapped her arms around Zero and burying her head in his armored chest.

"I always do." Zero said as they departed.

"Zero," The Crimson Knight turned to Kara as the Kryptonian landed next to him. "I wish for you to be safe, Brainiac is dangerous so expect anything down there."

"Back on my world I was a World Wide Policeman, I handled World Ending dangers every year. I can handle some four eyed computer." Zero said as he prepared to to go. "Just look after each other. In fact: HEY A3A!" The Manhunter turned to the sound of Zero's voice.

"I want you to look after these girls. One of them is my job to protect, and while the other I barely know. She is important just the same way the other is. Can you do that?!" Zero yelled as the Manhunter nodded her head.

 **"Of course, I would be doing a terrible job if I didn't protect the innocent."** She said making Zero smirk. He looked back at both Kara's, giving them a wink before he flew straight into the ground disappearing from sight.

"Now what?" Steel asked. Kara growled as her attention turned to the sky, her eyes burned red before she bolted into the sky.

"Kara!" Powergirl yelled as she tried to chase after her cousin, but Brainiac Drones grabbed her and consumed her in their ranks.

"Where is she?!" Kara yelled as she broke through the ship's hull. She looked around but saw nothing of the Alien computer. So she decided to try the next best thing.

"BRAINIAC!"

 **(Command Room)**

"OWW!" Harley screamed as she covered her ears in pain from the loud and horrible scream that echoed across the ship.

"AAAHHHH!" Duela joined in the painful scream as she covered her ears.

"UNH!" Ivy cried as she covered her ears. Meanwhile Brainiac was unaffected by the terrible scream as she pressed and typed on her computer.

"Wow! What was that?!" Duela asked as the screaming stopped.

 **"The Kryptonian. She's come to me."** Brainiac stated as she left her computer and slithered over to a grey box.

"She has a pretty loud voice for such a small girl." Harley said cleaning out her ears. "I hope you're not planning on getting into a shouting match."

 **"You are embarrassingly stupid."**

"Not nice." Brainiac ignored her as she placed her hands in the box. Moments later black liquid formed around her hands and arms.

"What's with the gloves?" Duela asked.

 **"They're coursing with liquid Black Kryptonite. A burnt substance left over from my enemy's homeworld."** Brainiac answered.

"What does it do?" Ivy asked.

 **CRASH!**

 **"You're about to find out."** Brainiac said with a smile as she turned to see the Kryptonian crash into the room, her burning eyes aimed at the Coulan Super Computer.

 **"Hello Kryp-!"** Before Brainiac could finish, Kara yelled in rage as she unleashed a blast of Heat Vision and blasted Brainiac through the ship. Kara then turned her attention to the others, glaring at them.

"Are you prisoners or are you siding with this World Killer?" Kara asked. Duela smirked at the Kryptonian, shrugging at her.

"I suppose that depends on who wins the fight." Duela said. Kara was about to retort when she heard Brainiac below her, looking down the Alien tackled her into the air.

 **"That honor shall be mine, but not in the way you'd expect."** Brainiac said as she choked Kara. The Kryptnonian gasped for air as the alien computer choked her out, but what made it worse was that the black liquid around Brainiac's arms and hands oozed off her and onto Kara.

 **"Can you feel the liquid Black Kryptonite seeping through your pores and into your bloodstreams?"** Brainiac asked as she and Kara blasted through the ship and into the sky.

 **"You were sent to destroy me, yes?"** Brainiac asked as she held Kara in the air. **"But instead you will serve as the weapon I use to crush and all resistance of this planet and her people! HAHAHAHA!"** Brainiac laughed as the black ooze flew off her and into Kara. The Kryptonian screams filled the entire sky, all the way to the ground which caught the ears of her cousin.

"KARA!" Powergirl yelled as she heard her cousin's painful scream. Growling in anger her eyes burned red before she released a powerful cry of anger, the drones around her were blown away from the scream as the Kryptonian flew towards the sky.

 **"Even the greatest minds of Krypton weren't smart enough to know your planet's fractured remains would become radioactive."** Brainiac stated as the Black Kryptonite continued to channel itself throughout Kara's body.

 **"Poisonous to you under the yellow sun. Compressed by the heat of a red sun into crystal and liquid form, the world you loved can also kill you."** Brainiac said as she watched the transformation of Kara take from. Her suit became black with grey outlines, the S shield was grey and red, and her eyes became blood red.

 **"Different colors produce different results."**

"KARA!" Brainiac turned to see Powergirl flying towards them. Once she was in reach she stopped in front of them and was shocked to see Kara's new look, before she glared at Brainiac.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Powergirl growled at Brainiac, who simply shrugged her off as a common nuisance.

 **"I synthesized Black Kryptonite. I distilled it down to liquid form and introduced microscopic neural controllers to bend her will and rage to my command."** Brainiac answered, even if Powergirl didn't know what Black Kryptonite was, it mattered not to Brainiac.

"Kara, snap out of it." Powergirl said hoping her cousin could break free from whatever it was.

 **"Kryptonian."** Kara turned to Brainiac, **"Destroy anyone who stands against me... Starting with this one."** Brainiac ordered gesturing to Powergirl. Kara nodded as she turned to Powergirl with a glare on her face. Before Powergirl could react her cousin tackled her and launched them to the ground below.

 **(On the ground)**

"This is suicide!" Catwoman yelled out as she avoided an androids claws.

"No! This is what it's like fighting for the other side, Catwoman." Steel retorted as she destroyed a drone by smashing its head. "It takes a lot more courage and determination."

"Weneedmorefirepower,Steel." Flash said smashing through the drones thanks to her Super Speed.

"What we need Flash, is Batgirl!" Robin said stabbing one of them with her staff. "She's got to be doing something to help us aboard that ship!"

 **BOOM!**

All four of the girls and the drones were thrown back from the force from whatever hit the ground. Each landed on the ground hard but regained their footing, looking back up to see what did it.

 **"No one can help you pathetic humans."** Their eyes widen at the new look of Kara as she stood over an unconscious Powergirl.

 **"If you want to survive. I suggest you stay down on the ground and grovel like dogs."** Kara growled out as she stared at each of the Super Heroine.

"Uh, wasn't this chick on our side like ten minutes ago?" Robin asked.

"She's definitely not now." Flash said as she stared at the new Kara.

"I don't do the dog thing." Catwoman added.

 **(Play One Punch Man OST The Ruler)**

"I got this!" Flash said as she used her Super Speed to run around Kara. She laid punches and kicks all over the Kryptonian, but all of this unfazed Kara as she threw her arm out. Flash had no time to react despite her super speed but was unprepared as she was met with the force of the arm. She fell on her back and landed on the ground hard. Kara was about to destroy the Speedster when several projectiles bounced off her body, making her turn to Robin.

 **"Is this some kind of joke?"** She asked.

"You won't be laughing when I shove this stick down your throat!" Robin yelled as she swung her staff at Kara. But an instant later the staff shattered in half, shocking Robin. But much to her surprise that didn't even faze Kara, she even yawned from the action.

 **"Boring."** With a simple flick of her finger Robin was sent flying.

"We have to fight together! Separately we're not gonna get the job done!" Steel said as she charged at Kara.

 **"Sweetheart, there could be a hundred of you and the job's still not going to get done."** Kara said with a chuckle until she saw the hammer of Steel's glow.

"We'll see about that Sweetheart!" Steel mocked as she fired a beam from the hammer and into Kara's chest. Kara growled as she was forced back but then stood her ground, until Steel stopped firing. All it left on her was a little scorch mark and nothing else, but it still pissed Kara off.

 **"Nice try, but toys aren't going to help you."** Kara mocked as her eyes burned red. **"NOTHING IS!"** She roared as she fired her Heat vision, but Steel easily avoided them.

"You don't scare me kid." Steel said.

 **"I'm not trying to scare you."** Kara retorted as she took a deep breath before blowing her Ice Breath. Steel had no time to react as she was encased in ice.

 **"I'm here to kill you."** Kara said as she prepared to finish the job, leaning on the ice and staring at Steel's shocked face.

 **"In a few minutes you'll suffocate and the pain will be over."** Kara said before turning to Catwoman. **"Ready to try your luck?"**

"Not really. I don't even like them. Normally we're on opposite sides of every conflict." Catwoman said as she tried to walk away, only for Kara to appear right in front of her. The Kryptonian glared down at the Cat Thief, scaring her.

 **"So what? Does that mean you want to be on my side?"**

"If that means I stay alive."

 **"It doesn't."** Before Catwoman could react Kara backhanded her sending her flying into Steel's ice form. Kara chuckled as she walked over to the unmoving form of Catwoman before a red and blue machine appeared in front of her.

 **"Designated Lifeform Kryptonian has become corrupted."** A3A stated as she prepared her staff for combat. "Surrender quietly and we can cure you." The Manhunter stated but all that got was a chuckle.

 **"Oh no, I like this."** Kara said as she shoved A3A with enough force to send her flying. "I mean whose gonna stop me?" Kara asked as she appeared behind A3A and pushed her again, the strength of it sent A3A rocketing to the ground. Kara slowly floated to the ground above A3A as the android tried to get back up.

 **"So weak."** Kara mocked as the dust settled.

 **"Gravity Bubbles activated."** A3A said as she aimed her gauntlet at Kara. But she was not fast enough as Kara appeared at her side, grabbing her arm and crushing the metal.

 **"We'll have none of that."** With a simple pull A3A entire arm came off, Kara tossed it aside as she turned back to A3A. The Manhunter swung her staff at Kara but the Kryptonian easily caught it. Kara smirked at the action but her face soon turned to shock as she was electrocuted from the staff, causing her to scream in anger.

 **"Designated Lifeform Kryptonian, surrender."** A3A stated as she continued to shock Kara. But that pain became anger as Kara's eyes burned red before she grabbed the staff and pried it from A3A hand.

 **"I had enough from you toaster!"** Kara yelled as she thrusted the staff into A3A's chest.

 **"Error! Power Core Disrupted! Error! Err...or! Er..."** A3A blue eyes become lifeless as they shut off, her body became limp. Kara smirked as she tossed the robot aside before looking back at the unconscious heroes.

 **"This ends now."** Kara growled as she flew into the sky with her eyes burning red.

"ENOUGH!" Kara turned just in time as a fist connected with her face. The force of it sent her flying into the ground, creating a crater around her. Kara stood back up and glared at the new fighter, but was no surprised to see it was Powergirl.

"Kara I don't know what has gotten into you but I will not stand for this. I'm going to save you... Even if it means beating you senseless." Powergirl said. Kara on the other hand chuckled as she leaned forward.

 **"Alright then, let's go."** Kara said before she flew towards her cousin. Powergirl growled as she flew towards Kara, her fist pulled back as they met. Their fists connected releasing a shockwave that destroyed everything around them. Followed by another, then another, before they unleashed a barrage of fist connecting each one. Powergirl had a sneer on her face as Kara smirked as they continued to try and hit each other. It was until both their fists met the other's cheek that they were sent flying back. Powergirl was the first to recover as she released her Ice breath on Kara, but the cousin met it with her Heat Vision melting the ice and blasting Powergirl.

"AAHHH!" Powergirl cried as she was sent flying from the blast. She regained her posture and flew towards Kara, the Kryptonian flying towards her as well. Their fists met once more but Kara grunted as Powergirl kicked her in the gut. Powergirl pulled her fist back and clocked Kara in the cheek, sending her flying to the Earth.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Powergirl said as she tackled her cousin. Kara snarled as she grabbed her cousin's head and threw it to her knee, making Powergirl scream in pain. Powergirl rubbed her head in pain, giving Kara the opportunity to punch Powergirl with enough force to destroy the ground around her and send her flying.

 **"I don't. It's thanks to this Black Kryptonite that I feel nothing!"** Kara said as she flew towards her cousin. Powergirl felt a fist connect with her face, the force from it destroyed everything behind her before it sent her flying.

 **"I feel no remorse, no pain, nothing!"** Kara said as she sent a barrage of punches around Powergirl as they flew around the sky. Powergirl covered her face as she felt the unbearable pain from each hit, the last time she felt this sort of pain was when she met Zero for the first time.

 **"And thanks to this yellow sun I have now become stronger than ever!"** Kara roared as she grabbed her cousin cape and started swinging her around. Powergirl felt herself become dizzy before she was tossed around like a rag doll. Kara flew towards Powergirls from putting her fist up and together before hitting Powergirl with enough force to send her flying to the Earth.

Powergirl's body went flying to the Earth with Kara's speeding towards her. Kara sped past her until she flew back up towards Powergirl's form, her knee out. Powergirl screamed in pain as her cousin's knee met with her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. The force of the hit shook the Earth and sent the drones around them flying.

 **"And that is why I have no problem killing you!"** Kara roared as she kicked Powergirl off her, watching as her body went flying into the sky and beyond that.

 **(End One Punch Man OST The Ruler)**

 **"Well that was boring."** Kara said yawning in boredom. Truth be told she wasn't expecting a fight, but that was just pathetic. It made her wonder if her cousin went easy on her, which would be a bad thing. She was about to leave when she heard footsteps behind her.

"If it's a real fight you are looking for bitch!" Kara snarled at the insult, turning to the newcomer.

"You'll find me more than happy to liberate your head from that skinny little neck!" Wonder Woman roared in challenge. Kara looked at the new fighter but shrugged, seeing it as nothing more than another workout.

 **"Let's go then."**

 **(Earth's Crust)**

"What a strange day." Zero thought as he used his Energy blast to drill through the ground. "First we are attacked from a bunch of Alien hating suit wearing goons. Then my girlfriend's cousin who is supposedly older than Kara arrives in a pod, then Intergalactic Cops arrive and try to arrest us. Then again we are attacked by this Alien criminal named Brainiac who supposedly destroyed Krypton and is now attacking Earth." Zero thought recalling the recent events. Man while he handled World ending events on his world, they weren't on an Alien Invasion scale.

"And now this." Zero thought as he blasted into some sort room. On the walls were several structures producing electricity into a giant metal sphere in the center. He also notice on the ground were hundreds if not thousands of metal bugs.

"... Whatever this is." Zero thought as he floated closer to the sphere. He noticed some bugs near it and staring up at him, he saw them making some strange noises as if they were communicating with each other. Floating closer but not to close they could attack he listened to them, but all he got was a bunch of clicks and noises.

"Yeah sorry the only type of Alien Language I know is Kryptonian. I don't know what the hell you are saying, but whatever you're doing, please you have to stop." Zero said hoping while he doesn't understand them, they might understand him. He watched as they communicated with each other.

"This place, this machine is going to destroy the world." Zero said gesturing to the sphere. He notice they all started surrounding him, which made him a little on edge.

"This machine, this place where you live... Oh man how in the world can I explain this?"

 **"How in the world can I explain this?"** Zero's eyes widen in shock as he heard the voice, thinking it was his imagination he looked at the robots. To his shock they continued to copy the words.

"Are you learning, translating my language?" Zero asked when an idea popped in his head. "Let's try this: the Alphabet, the twenty-six letter code for this language is: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. Did you get that?" Zero asked one of them as it stared at him, until…

 **"We have decoded the language of our god. It is surprisingly simple."**

"Yeah, First Grade does that." Zero said until he realized what it said about him, shaking his hands, "Woah, woah hold on buddy. I am not a god or your god. I'm just a Man... Well Reploid but my point is I represent a race that lives on the surface. They are called humans." Zero explained as they all listened. Zero felt like they were children, listening to as he did story telling.

 **"This is not the day of Ascension? The deep city mind came alive, the Chevron's will soon be in place and the power is building. Are you not the Creator returned as said in the prophecy?"** One of them asked as Zero sighed.

"Sorry to burst the bubble but your creator is a destroyer of worlds. There is life above, all manner of peaceful creatures that will die if you don't stop what you are doing." Zero said as they looked among each other.

 **"We do not understand."** Zero groaned in irritation slapping his forehead, something the drones copied.

"And I can't explain. Can you please just stop whatever is happening while I try?" Zero asked.

 **"Perhaps your infernal network is more capable of data transfer? Your oral software seems inadequate or defective."** One of them said as it pulled it down to Zero's level.

"Yeah sure... Wait what?" Zero asked as it pulled his helmet off and tossed it to the side. He watched as a green cord made it's way to his head.

"Hey hold on!" Zero said as he swatted it away.

 **"Absence of port connection. Running search for wireless connection."** It stated.

"The hell does that mea-!" Zero felt the cord connect with his head, and felt the sudden surge of energy.

 **"Connection made. Copying files."** It said as Zero felt his entire life flashed before his eyes. He watched as his mind played back certain parts of his life, to when he finally landed on Earth. He saw himself, his eyes burning red as his armor had bat like wings on them, and his armor torn and destroyed. Across from him was Kara, her clothes scorched and had wounds all over her body.

Another vision showed to him all patched up, he was laying on a bed in bandages with Kara sitting next to him. Both of them were telling jokes and laughing at each other as they had a great time.

The next showed Kara teaching him to use his new powers, from him lifting a train to running across the ocean, and to flying across the sky with Kara at his side.

Another showed him walking with her on the water, a hand in hers as he blushed at the affection she gave him. The next one he saw himself standing at the Kent's door as Kara introduced him to her parents. Mrs. Kent gave the young man a hug while Mr. Kent glared into Zero's soul. The next one showed him finally getting a job at Daily Planet along with Kara. And finally the last one showed him kissing Kara for the first time, before it turned to them in the bed making love, Kara crying out his name.

 **"Initiating Simultaneous file sharing."** The voice said as he started seeing more images running through his head. This time he saw worlds being destroyed, data being collected. But what truly shocked was the final image; A ship. It wasn't like Brainiac's as it looked like a giant skull with tentacles on it. That was the last thing Zero saw before his mind went blank.

 **"File transfer complete."** A drone said as they surrounded Zero's body. They notice his body did not move nor did it attempt to move, his eyes were wide from shock.

 **"Is it offline?"** One asked.

 **"Reboot?"**

 **"System ID: Zero appears to have crashed."**

* * *

 **And we are done once more. If this seemed a bit fast paced that was the point. A lot of it was supposed to happen as this arc is only five chapter long... But will most likely be six. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if not that is fine. Will Kara be cured of the Black Kryptonite? Will Wonder Woman actually kill her? Did Powergirl survive? Yes, yes she did. Anyways will Brainiac win over the destruction of Earth? Can Zero regain consciousness or will he and the Earth be doomed? Find out next time on Dragon Ba-SHIT! I mean Crimson Knight of Ame Comi!**

 **Please review, pm for ideas (Would be nice), etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	5. Chapter Five

**And we are back with the next chapter of this awesome story. And boy do I love working on this one. I hope everyone is enjoying the story series, if not that is fine I can only do my best. Well onto the review responses:**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thanks, glad you liked the Black Kryptonite use and the conflict.**

 **Naroku: Thanks.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks. Will she be revived? Well I wouldn't have named A3A without a reason, won't spoil until later. That does sound like a cool story idea but I don't really think so. I have enough stories and with three of them coming up I have too much on my hands. I'll keep it in mind but I won't make it now. Thanks again for the idea.**

 **Man I feel like every time I make a new chapter, I get less and less reviews. Am I glad I get some? Yes. I wouldn't mind a little more, since I know two hundred read this it would be nice to hear other people's opinion. I'm not asking for a paragraph just a sentence or two if you like it or not. Anyways I also have a poll for you guys to vote on if you want, I won't say what it is just check it out.**

 **I have also decided to add elements from other comic series... Mostly Marvel.**

 **Again thanks and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Justice (Finale)**

 **(Kent Farm)**

Diana was not having a good day, not one indeed. First she was abandoned by the man who has caught her mother's attention, which was disgusting in her opinion. It also added insult to injury that she had to represent her people in said man's world. After Zero abandoned her she was left with the terrible hospitality (At least in her opinion) that is men. That is until she got the news of some sort of alien invasion, and that somewhat excited her as she had never heard of this 'Alien Invasion' in her life. But the moment she stepped on the grounds she was greeted with a blonde girl wearing dark clothing. The girl in black smiled at Diana, noticing her attire and weapons. All around them Brainiac Drones fought with what remained of the Manhunters.

 **"Do you know how stupid you look, pointing a sword at me?"** Kara asked as Diana stepped forward, her blood boiling in anticipation. She could feel her adrenaline rising, ready for a fight.

"I agree, it would look better deeply imbedded in your chest." Diana growled as she pointed her blade at Kara, "Step forward and let's spill some blood!"

 **"Oh please."** Kara sneered as she fired her Heat Vision at Diana. But to the Kryptonian's shock the metal was neither melted nor burned as the Amazon pressed forward.

 **"What is that sword made of?"**

"A metal that can cut the Gods themselves!"

 **"So that sword is made of magic and stuff?"** Kara asked as she pulled her fist back and swung it forward. Diana let out a grunt as she was sent flying across the field.

 **"I guess I'll just have to knock it out of you."** Kara said as she flew into the and after Diana. But the Princess was fast enough to roll out of the Kryptonian's way. She felt something drip off her cheek, she wiped the blood away glaring at Kara.

"First blood, good for you." Diana said as she reached for her lasso. Kara watched in mild interest as Diana flung the golden rope at her, finding it insulting that she would do this. She was expecting a lot more from this Amazon Princess.

 **"Now you're throwing rope at me? Pathetic."** Kara said as she flew into the sky. **"I'm faster than anything on this plan-!"** Kara's eyes became wide as something latched onto her leg and pulled her back into the Earth hard.

 **"That's impossible! And why do I... feel so strange?"** Kara asked as she pulled herself out of the crater she made.

"Your overconfidence and love of your own voice exposed a weakness, and that was Earthborn Magic." Diana said as while she would admit this girl was strong, she was not completely invulnerable. She was after all mortal and no mortal is resistant to magic.

"GRAAH!" Diana turned around to see some woman break out of a block of ice. Steel gasped for air as she was glad to be out of that imprisonment, thanking god for that Heat generator she installed in her hammer. Diana saw this woman step out of the ice but what caught her attention was the symbol in her... lower regions. She had seen it before, it was the same Z symbol Zero bore on his shoulder plate.

 **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Diana rolled her eyes as she turned back to Kara. With a mighty tug of her rope she swung the Kryptonian around like a rag doll.

"Empty threats do not impress me." Meanwhile, Steel went to help Robin back up. She noticed Flash was regaining her senses as she got back up, staring in question at the two.

"Did we win?" Robin groaned.

"Not sure." Steel answered as she let Robin lean on her for support.

"Where's Catwoman?" Flash asked as she zoomed over to the two. Looking around Jesse instantly spotted the unmoving form of the Cat Thief laying on the ground.

"Are you going to stand uselessly, or do you have any fight left in you?!" Diana yelled at the group as she swung Kara into a group of Drones, destroying them in a fiery explosion. If these were the Man's heroes than they are truly hopeless... but at least they were women.

"Be right there lady." Jesse said as the group went over to inspect Catwoman. The Cat Thief laid motionless on the Earth, her chest not moving at all.

"Is she...?" Robin didn't want to finish the sentence fearing the worse.

"Possibly." Steel said. But suddenly a groan escaped Catwoman as the thief opened her eyes.

"OWW... Great... Now I have eight lives left... No wait, seven." Catwoman said remembering the double slap Kara gave her. Back with Diana Kara fired her Heat vision from her eyes at the Amazon. Diana threw her arms out to block the attack, her gauntlets taking the attack but the force of the blast sent her flying back.

 **"It doesn't matter what magic you have! I will not be stopped!"** Kara roared in anger as she continued to blast Diana. But the Princess kept her ground as she dug her heel into the dirt and stood her ground as she deflected the energy with her bracelets.

 **BOOM!**

Kara and Diana were sent flying from the shockwave as something landed on the ground near them. Regaining her composure Kara saw from the dust two glowing red dots, before a white and blue blur dashed towards her, punching with enough force to level mountains.

"I didn't want to come to this Kara." Powergirl said as she kicked her cousin and sent her flying. "But you are sick, and I need to help you." Powergirl flew past her cousin flying form before spin kicking her in the back (She'll have to thank Zero for that move) sending her flying into the Earth. Powergirl floated above everything else, taking deep breaths as she let the Sun's energy heal her injuries. After taking Kara's blows and being sent straight into the Sun, she had to wait until her body recharged and she came back to the Earth to find that Wonder Woman who Zero helped beat her cousin.

"Die Alien girl!" Speaking of Wonder Woman, Powergirl's eyes widen at the sight of Wonder Woman raising her sword above herself as she stood over Kara's unconscious form. In a blast of light Powergirl reappeared by Diana, catching her arm before she could decapitate Kara.

"What are you doing?!" Powergirl growled glaring at Diana. The two women glared daggers at each other, one trying to kill Kara and the other using her strength to keep the other at bay.

"I am ending this monster's life." Diana answered as she pulled her arm away from Powergirl. But before she could deliver the death blow Powergirl stood in front of Wonder Woman, protecting her cousin.

"That monster is my cousin and she is under the control of Black Kryptonite, something Brainiac used." Powergirl said.

"I have no care for this Black Kryptonite nor whatever this Brainiac is, I will end this threat."

"Not while I still breathe." Powergirl growled as she entered a fighting stance.

"That can be arranged." Diana said as she entered a fighting stance and aimed her blade at Powergirl.

"Woah girls!" Jesse zoomed between the two, keeping both at bay, "It's a misunderstanding, we shouldn't be fighting amongst each other. Who we should be fighting is that alien thingy that made that girl bad." Diana and Powergirl glared at each other, before Powergirl sighed before backing down.

"She is right." Diana grumbled but lowered her sword in defeat.

"Agreed, but the minute she gets back up I will knock her back down."

"There's got to be a way to keep her contained until we can get rid of whatever it is controlling her." Robin said, Diana walked over to unconscious form of Kara. Grabbing her Lasso she wrapped it around Kara's waist tying her arms to her body.

"The Lasso will keep her contained, in the meantime we have other things to worry about." Diana said looking up to the thousands of Drone flying above them.

"Agreed." Powergirl said as she floating into the air. The group entered their own fighting stances as several drones charged at them, preparing the final battle. They could only hope (At least for some) that Zero would get the job done at the core. While others hoped someone could help from the inside.

 **(Brainiac's Ship)**

"There's has to be a way to disable the ship even for just a few moments." Batgirl thought to herself as she kept to the shadows in the Alien's ship. After destroying all the drones that went to intercept her she made her escape in one of the pipes, and now made it into the halls of the alien ship. But when she heard all of the drones were released on Earth she knew she needed to find a way to turn them off. After some time of walking through the halls she finds herself in a giant room, in the center was a glass dome with some strange purple energy within it.

"I get the feeling my boring Biology class is about to come in handy." Batgirl thought as she walked over to the dome. She had never seen the energy before but she knew something that might.

"Reinforcing necessity that every girl needs a Smartphone. I will not attempt to fight off an Alien Invasion by using a download app." Batgirl thought as she took a picture of the dome and it starting giving her info on her phone.

 _'Acetylcholine(ACh) is excitatory, small-molecule neurotransmitter involved in synaptic transmission at neuromuscular junctions controlling the various nerves and cardiac muscles fibers, as well as in the skeletal and visceral motor systems and various sites within the central nervous systems'_

"Okay so electrical synapse controls the central nervous system. Assuming this ship is partially organic." Batgirl said as she pulled out her Bat Taser. "Let's see what happens when I overcharge one and, you know, try not die in the process. At least not until Dad scolds me for not coming home last night." She thought as she set her Taser to the highest voltage it can be. Before she placed it near the dome, and to her surprise she fazed right through it which made it easier to fry everything. As she continued to electrocute the dome one thing came inside her head.

"Please don't fry me. Please don't fry me. Please don't fry me." She thought before everything inside was reduced to near ashes.

"I hope that did something! Time to bolt. I'm gonna be grounded for life, so better make everything count." Batgirl said as she ran out of the room, hoping to find the escape pods.

 **(Kent Farm)**

The group of Super Heroines eyes widen at the sight as all the drones around them started to short circuit. Their bodies fell to the ground deactivated in large piles, letting the heroines sigh in relief.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"The drones are shutting down." Powergirl answered.

"They must be on the same network." Steel added.

"So what shut them down?" Catwoman asked as she kicked a drone.

"I have a pretty good idea." Robin said looking up at the ship, knowing the only person who could have done it.

 **(Brainiac's Ship)**

 **"GGGGRRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!"** Brainiac's screams filled the entire room as she clutched her head in pain. Her eyes glowed blue as the center dot blew with voltage from an unknown pain. Meanwhile the group of girls watched the Alien computer scream in pain, unsure what is going on.

"What's wrong with the angry Green Octopus?" Harley asked gesturing to the screaming Brainiac.

"Not sure, but with that Kryptonian chick down we might want to abscond from the premises." Duela suggested as she realized she was most likely out of options. Once the Heroines take down Brainiac they will try to take her in, so now she had to go to plan B. Whatever happened it most likely involved Batgirl, so why not just take the credit and say they tricked Brainiac and saved Batgirl. If that didn't work there was always plan C which she patted at her side.

"Where are we going, Duela?" Ivy asked as they all ran to the exit.

"You didn't think I go into business with an Alien without an exit strategy, did you Ivy?" Duela said as the group ran away from Brainiac.

"That's why you're the Brains of the Operation, Boss!" Harley said. Brainiac saw them leave, causing her to yell in rage from the betrayal.

 **"There's in nowhere to run! I'm activating the Computer Seed at the Earth's core!"** Brainiac yelled in rage. She knew she shouldn't have made deals with Earthlings, it was a terrible idea but now she will not make the same mistake again. "I will reduce your planet to ashes!" But it fell on deaf ears as Duela went to one of the computers, after typing in a few codes a swirling field opened up creating a portal.

"Ooh shiny."

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked.

"Kansas. We're going to convince those Hero chicks that we sabotaged Brainiac's ship." Duela answered.

"I guess you guys will steal anything, including the credit for someone else's work." Duela smile widen as she turned to the sight of Batgirl, the Caped Crusader glaring at the Clown girl.

"It ain't over yet. The Alien Queen of PMS back there is planning to blow up the Earth and every living thing on this planet. That's a whole other level of bad girl and I'd love to see it happen, but only if I got my own city to rule, which Brainy reneged on." Duela said.

"So you want to help?" Batgirl asked, though she did not believe any of it. Duela smiled as she held her free hand at Batgirl.

"Let's put our creative differences aside in favor of living to fight another day. What do you say, Batsy?" Batgirl glared at Duela and her group, before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm not shaking the hand of a murderer." Duela chuckled as she and the others walked towards the portal.

"You can't blame a girl for tryin'." Duela said as she was sucked into the portal, Batgirl following behind.

 **(Kent Farm)**

The heroines turned to the source of noise, surprised to see a portal nearby. Robin was even more shocked to see Batgirl walking out with Duela, Harley, and Ivy.

"Ladies, you sure made a mess of those robots." Duela said causally gesturing to the pile of drones all around her with her cane. Diana gabbed her blade and pinted it at Duela, glaring at her.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand to know who you are." Diana ordered, Duela simply smirked as she pushed the sword away from her throat with her cane.

"Who made her in charge?" Catwoman asked not liking the idea of this chick being the boss.

"I did." Diana answered glaring at the Cat Thief.

"No one did." Powergirl said making Diana glared at her. The two glared at each other in silence, but everyone could feel the rage radiate off the two. But before any fighting could start the ground around them started shaking.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"Obviously the ground is shaking, an earthquake. I still want answers." Diana said turning to Duela.

"That ain't no earthquake sister." Duela said as the ground continued to shake. Suddenly something erupted from the ground and into the air, forming a giant metal tower. The heroines watched in awe as the thing pulsed with electricity, the drones around it became ashes from the voltage.

"It's the end of the world."

"By the Gods!"

"Yeah, you got those Gods on speed dial? I think we need backup." Robin said.

"It's not just here either. I can hear all around the world, these things are popping out from all parts of the world." Powergirl said as she used her Super Hearing to hear metal shifting across the globe, from Paris to Moscow, to Egypt and beyond. The group stood among the metal tower, the Manhunters floated beside them.

"This really doesn't look good." Duela said.

"How are we supposed to stop this?" Steel asked, while she was all one for saving the world, she doubted what she could do to this thing with just her hammer. Diana had other ideas in mind as she stepped forward.

"Stand aside! There is nothing this blade can't cut through!" Diana declared as she swung her blade. When metal met metal an explosion occurred sending Diana flying back, but Powergirl caught her. When the smoke cleared it showed the metal from the tower was only scratched and nothing else.

"Do you try to solve every problem by stabbing it? Because honestly I think I like that about you." Duela said. Diana pushed Powergirl off before she fell to her knees, her body smoking.

"I... will... try... again." The Amazon whispered as she tried to stand back up.

"No, before Kara got controlled by Brainiac she told Knight and me that there was an Alien computer hooked to the Earth's core. Crimson Knight went down there to destroy it." Powergirl explained, trying not to reveal Zero's identity to everyone. Granted two of them already knew but that was enough. Of course this caused Diana to roll her eyes.

"You honestly believe the man like him can get the job done?" Diana said only to see Powergirl glare at her, her eyes burned red.

"I don't care what you think of the Crimson Knight. I don't know much about your kind nor do I care, don't you ever doubt my boyfriend. He will save us, I know it." Powergirl said with confidence in her tone. She knew Zero would not give up, he will find a way to stop all of this. She notice the Manhunters scanned the tower, flying up to them she listened to their conversation.

 **"This tower is radiating energy, it is absorbing your planet's energy and feeding it into Brainiac's ship."** One of the Manhunter's explained, causing the Super Heroines eyes to widen in shock.

"We have to do something." Batgirl said as Duela sat down on the pile of drones. She lazily laid on the pile not a care in the world.

"This is great, you're supposed to be heroes and you are hopeless." This caused everyone to glare at her, but she didn't care.

"And what are you doing to help? I thought you were a criminal mastermind?" Robin asked glaring at Duela.

"I can try to use my speed to create a negative magnetic field. That might..." Jesse tried to suggest but it fell on deaf ears.

"I do crime. I don't figure out alien technology." Duela said to Robin shrugging.

"Um, you guys?" Everyone turned to Harley, who was pointing towards the fields. They all turned to see all the drones started reactivating, even the ones Duela laid on who stood up knocking her down. The heroes prepared for a fight but were surprised to see them fly into the air towards the ship.

"Whatever I did on Brainiac's ship has worn off." Batgirl said.

"So I guess we fight now?" Harley asked before being pushed aside by Diana. The Jester girl glared at Diana sticking her tongue at the Princess, while Diana got ready for battle.

"It will be better than standing here hoping your so-called Knight achieves anything useful!" Powergirl growled at Diana but said nothing as she knew she had to stop Brainiac. Soon the group charged after the drones, destroying any that were too late to get away.

"I am sensing a lot of pent up rage in you. Mommy issues?" Robin asked.

"You have no idea!"

"Crimson Knight is the best we have, and the only hope we got. If anybody can stop this, it's him." Batgirl said as she had hope for the Knight. She knew while not only being one of the strongest he had saved the Earth plenty of times.

"Yeah, he is also handsome too!" Harley said as she let out a dreamy sigh at the thought of Zero. This caused Powergirl to glare at her, and while some of them didn't say anything they silently agreed. The Drones received new orders and started attacking the Super Heroines, but history repeats itself. Diana cut through the drones with ease, Powergirl burned them with her Heat Vision, and the others used any tool or weapon they had as they destroyed the drones. In Diana's opinion this was not as exhilarating as she thought it would be.

"This is a waste of time! These machines seek only to keep us from attacking Brainiac directly!"

"What gave that away Princess?" Duela asked mockingly.

"The technology is too alien for me to hack into its protective shield." Steel said destroying several drones. "The best we could do is release an EMP blast and hope it shuts them down. But that won't stop it globally."

"A little too late for that, look!" Jesse said pointing to the tower. The tower started reacting erratically, glowing brighter with energy before it shot a beam of light into the sky.

"We have to do something." Diana said.

"You could try stabbing it again." Duela mocked, earning a glare. Meanwhile Powergirl looked down to the ground, trying to search for Zero.

"Come on Zero, we need you! The world needs you!"

 **(Earth's Core, Brainiac's Super Computer)**

 **"System ID/Zero, based on transfer files. Powered by certain radiation, unknown energy signature within body. Cannot access."** One of the Bug like drones said as they all stood around the unmoving Zero. As they gathered his data, they received data that the Ascension was going to begin.

 **"Power rebooting, energy 25%."** One said looking down at Zero.

 **"Recharge 100% complete. Examine System ID/Zero."** One finished as they gathered around Zero.

"Mm... Yes Kara that's the spot... Yep take it." Zero mumbled, the drones looking at each other unsure of what he meant.

 **"Recharge failure. Procedure protocol?"** One asked.

 **"Honorable recycling procedure in event of permanent system crash."** One said before they heard groaning.

"No my mechanical friends, I do not need a system recycle." Zero groaned as he rubbed his head from the massive headache he had gained.

 **"System Zero back online."**

 **"Requesting protocol command regarding the system ID/Brainiac."** Zero's eyes widen at sudden realization at what he was doing. Standing back up he pulled out his beam saber, the green blade activating.

"Can you stop the destruction of Earth?"

 **"Program in progress. Deep mind defenses systems must be breached in order to be accessed the mainframe to shut down transfer. It is impossible for us. Not for you. Data already available to you as a result of file sharing."**

"You are helping me? To betray your master?" Zero asked as the drones nodded in sync.

 **"We have seen the files. We have seen the beauty of Earth, and we should not let it be destroyed."** Zero smiled at them, glad he had more allies.

"I owe you guys one, now let's go save the world." The drones led Zero into the entrance, but it was blocked by a door.

 **"This hatch leads to the Deep Mind. Our core systems shut down with any attempt to access. Many have been recycled as a result of trying."** A drone informed as Zero stepped to the door.

 **"Being a carbon based life form, yet cybernetic you are free to proceed."**

"Then back up a second." The drones did as they were told as Zero swung his saber. The blade cut through the door melting the metal to form a line, he swung it again to form an X formation. Swinging it a few more times Zero threw his leg out kicking the door, the force of his foot broke it and sent everything flying.

 **(Play One Punch Man OST Dark Energy)**

"Knock, knock." Zero joked as he walked into the room. His eyes widen at the sight before him, connected to several... most likely a hundred cables was some sort of green woman. He guessed it was Brainiac as she turned to him, glaring at the Crimson Warrior.

 **"You are too late Cyberoid."**

"Reploid, and you've been here?" Zero asked as he sliced through several tentacles.

 **"Here and hundreds of more collecting energy for my ship."** Brainiac said as Zero sliced through her tentacles.

 **"Once I am done collecting energy I will then gather two cities of yours for my collection. Just like Krypton, then I will destroy the Solar System. I would say the same for Krypton but they did the job for me."** Zero eyes widen at the news.

"That is why you survived huh? You didn't need to be there because you are also here. How many of you are there?!" Zero yelled as he fired his energy beams from his hand, destroying everything in it's path.

 **"The universe is vast, Cyberoid."**

"It's Reploid!" Zero roared as he unleashed a Final Slash, causing the Alien Computer to scream in pain, "And sorry to disappoint you, but Earth is off the menu."

 **"It sounds as if you are trying to convince yourself that victory is possible. I assure you it is not."** Brainiac said wrapping black ooze around Zero's head, knocking his saber away as she pulled him into the air.

 **"I've already begun the transfer of energy. Within a few hours all of Earth's energy will be depleted, the core will go unstable and the Earth will be no more."** Brainiac said as her tentacles wrapped around Zero's body, constricting his form in her hold.

 **"Then I will move onto other planets such as Mars, then Jupiter, before I collect all energy from every planet in the Universe. No one, no Green Lanterns, no Manhunters, no Guardians of the Universe, and certainly not a bunch of costume wearing freaks will stop me!"** Brainiac said victoriously as she continued to squeeze Zero in her hold. She had to admit he was quite resilient for an Earthling, but like them all he will fall. It wasn't until she felt the burning sensation in her tendrils did she notice two burning dots on Zero's face.

 **"RRRRARAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Z** ero let out a battle cry as he released a shockwave of energy, the force destroyed the tentacles and sent Brainiac flying. Brainiac got back up, her eyes widening at this new energy as Zero floating above her. His eyes glowed red with rage, his armor became a darker red, like crimson, and his teeth became sharp like a canine.

"I don't care how tough you think you are." Zero growled out as he balled his fist in rage.

"Do... not... Underestimate... EARTH!" Zero roared as he charged forward. Brainiac was not prepared for the sucker punch Zero gave her, sending her flying. Brainiac stood back up and snarled at Zero, swinging her fist in rapid speed that would surpass the human eye. But to her shock Zero fazed from existence leaving an afterimage before she felt a kick to her side.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll take care of the Mother Ship." Zero growled before more tentacles wrapped around him. Before he could out he felt waves of voltage move throughout his body, releasing pain and causing him to scream in terror.

 **"System ID/Brainiac attempting to delete System/Zero."** A drone said.

 **"Query protocol. Interrupt System ID/Brainiac? Assist System ID/Zero?"** Another one asked.

 **"Affirmative. Initiate."** Back with Brainiac she smirked at Zero in victory.

 **"Now you will watch as absorb all of your planet's energy. You will be the last thing on this planet before it is des-AAAIIIEEEE!"** Brainiac screamed in pain, she turned in anger to see several of the drones pulling out her power plugs.

 **"Get away from that!"**

"Leave them alone!" Zero roared with enough force to send her flying, destroying the tendrils around him. An idea popped in his head before he grabbed all the plugs linked to the Brainiac.

 **"What are you doing?!"** She cried as Zero flew into the air.

"I just had a sudden realization. You are a fucking computer, time to turn you off!" Zero pulled all of the tentacles off.

"Alrighty then, now reverse it and give the Earth's energy back." Zero said as the Brainiac short circuited.

 **"I will not... you failed."** It said before shutting down, making Zero roll his eyes.

"That's what they all say." Zero grabbed his saber and sheathed it, before turning to the drones. "Can you guys reverse it?"

 **"Reversal in progress. Restoring Earth's core data files."** Zero smiled as he knelt down to meet the drones. He patted each one on the head.

"Thank you, I don't think I can ever repay you with such kindness."

 **"I cannot return the physical communication of gratitude."** One said, making Zero chuckle.

"That's okay, now where are my friends?"

 **"They are on Brainiac's ship."**

"... WHAT?!"

 **(Before, Kent Farm)**

"Things are going South, fast." Jesse said as the ground started shaking around them. They didn't know they only had a few hours before it was over, but they did not care as they will not let it happen.

"I will not stand by and allow this!" Diana yelled defiantly.

"Might as well embrace the horror." Duela said, her first mistake as Diana quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her face to face with the Amazon.

"You were on that ship! I want to be on that ship!"

"You can't beat her. I don't care if you think you're some kind of Wonder Woman." Duela said.

"Then I die trying." Diana growled, glaring at the Clown Princess.

"We're all in this, we will defeat her." Powergirl said.

"That includes you too, Duela." Batgirl added, this caused the clown to roll her eyes before groaning in defeat.

"Okay, we can do the Alamo thing if you want. Blaze of Glory and all that, but if we make it through this and you tell anyone I was one of the good guys... I will kill all of you." Duela threatened.

"Yeah sure whatever, let's go Nutcase." Duela rolled her eyes at Robin's insult as she reached for her side. Everyone watched as she tapped on something, some sort of metal box.

 **BOOM!**

"Ladies first." Duela said walking into the portal, before she was followed by everyone. The only ones that did not follow were the Manhunters as they continued to attack the drones, and the unconscious Kara.

 **(Brainiac's Ship)**

"TO BATTLE!" Wonder Woman cried as she jumped out of the portal to come face to face with Brainiac. Though all she met was an empty hallway, and complete silence.

"And there goes element of surprise." Duela said as she had no doubt Brainiac heard that... hell she bet the dead did.

"Where is the enemy?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, settle down on the shouting, Wonder Woman. Some of us still need eardrums, and I thought the element of surprise could work." Duela explained.

"We have to find Brainiac. You know where she is, don't you?" Batgirl asked.

"I thought I did, but every corridor looks the same." Duela said, before Diana's sword was at her throat.

"The world is in danger, where is Brainiac?!" Diana ordered.

"Calm down Wonder Woman, we can... find her." Powergirl groaned as she suddenly felt very light headed.

"Powergirl?" Jesse asked.

"I will ask again, where is Brainiac?"

 **"I am everywhere. I am infinite."** Brainiac's voice echoed across the corridor, answering Diana's question.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Diana ordered but all that gained was a chuckle from the Alien Computer.

 **"I've shut down all life support systems, and locked down that area of the ship. You will be dead within an hour."** Brainiac stated.

"I... I feel fuzzy." Powergirl groaned as Steel let the Girl of Steel lean on her for support.

"What is happening to Powergirl?" Harley asked.

 **"Microscopic Kryptonite within the air. As she breaths she is sucking it in and it is weakening her to the extent she is now a human. You will all be dead within an hour, long enough for me to continue my extraction."** Brainiac stated.

"Told ya we couldn't win." Duela said.

"That's it!" Batgirl yelled turning to Duela in anger. "I've had it with you!"

"You want to finish this once and for all? Fine by me." before Duela could react Batgirl delivered an upper cut to Duela.

"We'll finish it alright!"

 **"You are such small creatures. Infants in the cosmos, not even close to understanding it. I take great pleasure in doing this."** Before Duela and Batgirl could finish their fight, Powergirl had enough and grabbed them both by the throats and lifted them into the air. Granted while she was being weakened she had enough strength to stop their fight.

"She's right! You're acting like children when we need to work together." The Kryptonian said before she let them down, feel suddenly woozy. Jesse caught Powergirl before she could fall, letting her lean on the Speedster for support.

"She started it."

"I just want you to shut up." Batgirl growled.

"We can't fight each other!" Jesse said, "We need to hurry and get to Brainiac."

"Agreed. Catwoman, you're a thief. You think you can pick an alien lock?" Steel asked gesturing to the door.

"I can try." Before the Cat Thief could try Flash zoomed past her and in front of the door. Power Girl now used Steel for support as she was barely awake and slipping into unconscious.

"I have a better idea, I'm going to speed up my molecules and trytopassthroughthedoor." Flash suddenly said super quick, as she heard starting fazing through the door.

"Is that safe?" Robin asked while Duela commented she was making her dizzy. Flash continued to faze through the door, before she finally made it to the other side.

"It worked, now how do I open the other... side." Flash finished as she saw a window showing her the outside world. She found herself staring at the Earth from space, but what she saw made her jaw drop. She could see energy from the Earth be absorbed into the ship, feeding Brainiac her energy. Not wasting time she knew she had to stop Brainiac, using her speed she ran through the corridors.

She wanted to pretend she didn't understand what was going on. But being the fastest being on the planet you understand everything super quick. And she knew that Brainiac was absorbing the Earth's core and destroying it. She knew she was fast, but was she fast enough to save it? Right now her friends and enemies are slowly loosing oxygen and soon she will as well. Now she needed to hurry up and stop all of this, and the only person in her way was literally the Alien Computer right in front of her.

"BRAINIAC!" Brainiac glared at the Speedster.

 **"You are troublesome creatures. I almost admire your resilience... Almost."** She said as her tendrils attacked Flash. But the Speedster quickly ran around them, avoiding each one with her speed.

 **"Speed isn't going to help you!"**

"It's working so far, Octomom!" Flash mocked as she ran up Brainiac's tentacles and towards the Alien.

 **"Your friends are suffocating."** Brainiac informed, causing Jesse to growl in rage as she sucker punched Brainiac, drawing blood.

"Give. Them. Air!" Jesse said as she landed back on the ground. But to her shock she was wrapped in the tentacles, squeezing her body like a snake wrapping it's prey.

 **"I will do no such thing. You failed, accept it."** Brainiac said as she squeezed the life out of Flash.

 **(Kent Farm)**

 **BOOM!**

"KARA!" Zero roared as he reached the surface. His eyes widen at the destruction all around him; dead Brainiac drones laid around him in scrap piles, a giant pillar in the ground, and the Earth shook all around him. His eyes scanned the fields until his eyes landed on the form of his girlfriend's cousin laying on the ground. Flying towards her he landed down next to her inspecting her. He saw her clothes had changed from blue and red to black and silver, but she was fine otherwise. He notice a golden lasso wrapped around her body, keeping her tied up. He instantly realized it was Diana's lasso, making him realize she was here.

"Great, can't wait to see how Kara is taking this." Zero muttered as he looked around for any sign of his girlfriend along with his other friends. But his eyes widen at the sight of another unmoving form away from him. Walking over to it his eyes widen at the sight of A3A, the Manhunter had a gaping hole in its chest and its eyes had no life. Zero frowned as he leaned down and planted a head on the android's head. While he didn't know her a lot he knew she was a great opponent and he was grateful for her as she sacrificed herself. But he knew she didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Don't worry A3A, I won't let you die for nothing." Zero picked up the Manhunter and held her closer as he walked back to Kara's body. Setting the android down he laid her next to Kara, making sure she was okay here. A frown was on his face as he stood back up, his hand balled into a fist before he turned to the sky. He could hear it, several heart beats and he instantly recognized one as his girlfriends.

"I'm coming Kara." Zero said as he leaned to the ground. Taking a deep breath he pushed off the ground and flew into the air, within a second he was already in space and towards the ship. He balled his fist back, preparing for the final fight.

"Knock, knock."

 **(Brainiac's Ship)**

"We... *Huff* must... continue." Diana wheezed as she and Steel tried to break down the door. All around them the others laid unconscious on the floor, soon dead if they wait any longer.

"You need to stop... You're sucking up... Too much oxygen." Steel gasped as she tried to control her breathing.

 **BOOM!**

"What... was that?" Diana asked as they heard something explode on the other side of the room. Suddenly the door was pulled open as someone tossed it aside, Steel and Diana's eyes widen at the sight of the blonde.

"Knight/Zero!" Both Diana and Steel yelled before any energy they had, left them. Zero instantly caught them, setting Diana down he looked down at Steel.

"Natasha, it's okay. I'll handle the rest, I need you guys to rest." Zero said setting Steel down as she slipped into dream world. Walking through the group his eyes spotted Kara, kneeling in front of his girlfriend he found her still awake. Her eyes were half lit but she noticed Zero.

"Ze... ro."

"I'm here Kara, I'll take care of Brainiac and get you guys out of here."

"Jesse... Brainiac." Zero eyes widen as he instantly understood what she meant. Before he could ask more Kara's head dropped, he knew she had lost enough energy. Kissing her forehead he stood right back up and turned to the hallway he came from. His eyes glowed red before he disappeared in a red flash. Within the main room Brainiac continued to squeeze the life out of Jesse as the Speedster was slowly being suffocated.

"You will die, along with the rest of your world." Brainiac said as she took her time squeezing the life out of Flash.

"BRAINIAC!" Brainiac turned to the voice, only to be met with a powerful punch that sent her flying. Zero cut the tentacles that held Jesse letting her body fall, but the Knight instantly caught her as he landed softly on the ground. He inspected to see if she was in any pain, but instantly her eyes shot open.

"Zero?"

"I'm here now Jesse, and I am taking down Brainiac." Zero said as he stood back up, letting Jesse stand on her own.

"But she is too strong, how can we stop her?" Jesse asked. Zero frowned as he looked back to see Brainiac get back up, while Jesse notice his frown. When she talks with Power Girl the Girl of Steel tells her a lot about Zero. Specifically certain expressions on his face when he has something planned, and a frown was usually something very bad.

"Zero?"

"Jesse I need you to do something." Zero said grabbing Jesse's shoulders and clutching them tight. The Speedster looked into the blonde's eyes, seeing the serious expression on his face she nodded her head yes.

"What is it?"

"I need you to get everyone out of here, use your speed and get Powergirl, Batgirl, everyone out of here. Find a pod or a teleporter and get them back home." Zero said as he let go of her shoulders.

"What? Why? What are you doing?" Jesse asked, Zero's frown faltered as he sighed.

"I'm going to stay here and take down Brainiac, along with her ship." Jesse's eyes widen at the answer. Zero looked over his shoulder, smiling at the Speedster.

"Don't worry I'll be back, not the first time I've died and won't be the last." Zero said as he turned back as Brainiac stood back up. "Now, go." Zero didn't have to look back to see Jesse was gone. Even now he could hear no heartbeats within the ship, save for him and whatever Brainiac had to a heart. Speaking of the Alien Computer she glared down at Zero, seeing such a pathetic creature face her was almost insulting.

 **(Play One Punch Man OST Main theme)**

 **"You think sacrificing yourself will save this planet? It doesn't matter if you stopped the extraction of the core, I will simply destroy your pla-!"**

"Blah blah I am Brainiac blah knowledge crap blah blah destruction. You done?" Zero asked, his tone dark. However Brainiac snarled in rage as she sent several tentacle like spears at Zero. The blonde did nothing as the spears came into contact, then suddenly he back handed all of them. The tentacles were destroyed by the contact shocking Brainiac. But before she could react a fist was forced into her gut, sending her flying but thanks to her tentacles plugged in she stopped.

 **"It doesn't matter how strong you are I will destroy you!"** Brainiac roared as she flew at Zero. But all she was met with was a kick to the face, sending her flying into her computers. Zero swung his saber releasing energy that destroyed the computers around him.

"And it doesn't matter what you say, I won't let you destroy my home." Zero said. But he was not quick enough as several tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs holding him in the air. Brainiac chuckled as she floated in front of Zero holding his chin to meet his eyes, staring into his deep blue eyes.

 **"I have seen you in action, your energy is based off of Solar radiation. I will now suck you dry of this and leave you for dead."** Brainiac said as she felt the energy from Zero's body be absorbed into her tentacles and into her ship. Oh how much energy he gave her, it was so exhilarating that she wanted more.

"Heh... Heh." Brainiac turned to Zero to see his body shaking. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face which was unnerving to her.

"You want my energy so badly?" Zero asked as he pulled his hands free. Before Brainiac could attack she was shocked to see Zero grab onto her remaining tentacles.

"You can have it." Zero growled as he started concentrating. Brainiac watched as his body was enveloped in red ethereal energy, she had never seen anything like this before. It was not Solar energy nor was it any type she had seen or used, but she could feel it run through her ship.

Raw power.

 **"I do not see why you are doing this? You are only making me stronger!"** Brainiac declared as her ship was filled with energy. She soon realized Zero was still smirking and it now made her nervous. That was until she felt it, a surge of energy that exploded throughout her system.

 **"WARNING! POWER OVERLOAD!"** Another Computer voice stated over her systems.

 **"What have you done?!"** Brainiac roared as Zero grinded his teeth together.

"You wanted energy, you got it!" Zero roared as he exploded like a red nova star, his screams filled the entire ship. Brainiac watched as her computer systems exploded from power overload and her systems started becoming unstable.

 **"NO!"**

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

 **KA-BOOM!**

Everything around them exploded, Zero body started transforming as wings spouted from his body. His armor took a dark gothic look as it formed a red gem on his chest. His helmet grew bat like ears, and his eyes became blood red and his canine teeth became sharper than ever. Brainiac's eyes widen at the sight of the unholy creature, never in her life had she seen anything like it. But instantly her fear had been replaced by unforgiving rage, she will not be defeated.

 **"It doesn't matter what form you take! I am the Collector! I am the Destroyer! I am Infinite! I am Brainia-!"**

 **"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"** The roar itself was enough to send Brainiac flying. She forced herself to fight back as she flew towards Zero, balling her fist back and yelling in rage. She threw her fist forward to make contact with Zero's face, but whatever it was opened his mouth and-

 **CHOMP!**

 **"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"** Brainiac roared in pain as the creature sank it's teeth in her arm. She tried shaking it off her but the creature tore through her skin, before it ripped her entire arm off. Brainiac screamed in rage as black liquid like blood poured out of open wound, while the creature tossed the arm aside as it snarled at Brainiac.

 **"I... I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"** Brainiac roared in rage as her body exploded with dark energy. The energy destroyed everything around her, save for the creature as it laid unmoving below her.

 **"I will use all of my energy! Blasting you and this entire planet into oblivion!"** Brainiac roared as she formed the energy within her head.

 **"DIE CYBEROID!"** Brainiac roared as she unleashed the energy in a beam of energy. The creature remained unmoving as the beam headed straight for him.

 **"I'm..."**

The creature planted it's feet into the ground as it stood it's ground.

 **"A..."**

It spread it's arm out as if to grab the beam. The beam made contact with the creature, but to Brainiac's shock the creature stopped the beam as he held it head on. The force however destroyed the ground around him as he was slowly sinking into the metal. Brainiac focused more power into it, the creature roaring as it's hands started glowing. Brainiac watched in shock as the beam started shrinking to the point where it balled into his hands.

Stopping the beam she watched as the energy she unleashed became nothing but a small ball as he balled his fist around it. The creature roared as his form exploded around him, the wings broke apart and turned into energy, his armor went back into crimson red, and Zero was back to normal. He glared up at Brainiac as he blasted himself into the air towards Brainiac.

 **"REPLOID!"** Zero roared as he threw his fist forward.

 **"NO! I WILL RETURN! HE WILL COME! HE WI-!"** The last thing Brainiac saw was Zero's fist make contact.

 **KA-BOOM!**

 **(Earth, Kent Farm)**

"NO!" Kara cried as she watched the ship above explode. After Jesse brought them back to Earth via teleporter, the Sun solar energy instantly healed her. She was about to fly up into the sky to save Zero but the sight of Brainiac's ship exploding stopped her. The group sat in silence as they watched the ship explode, the remains of it landed somewhere near the farm and beyond. None of that mattered to Power Girl, she looked around for any sign of her boyfriend, but found none. She couldn't even hear a heartbeat, not a single beat.

"Zero..." Power Girl sighed as she landed on her knees as she stared at the sky. No one else said anything, and while Diana would love to say a lot of things she could only mutter one thing.

"Stupid male... what was he thinking." Whether Kara heard her she didn't care, she just stared at the sky. Jesse leaned down and held Power Girl for comfort, as Steel and Batgirl held the Girl of Steel her shoulders as well. The villains stayed to the side, saying nothing as they had nothing to say.

"Power Girl I'm sure h-!"

 **BOOM!**

The girls covered their eyes as something landed near them. Once the dust settled everyone looked to see something pull itself out of the pit.

"Hey, I made it." Kara's eyes widen at the sight of her boyfriend. Zero body was slightly scorched and dented but other than that he was fine.

"Zero!" Before Zero could react Powergirl tackled the Crimson Warrior fall on his ass, he was at the mercy of the Kryptonian as she pulled off his helmet. Zero simply sat there as Powergirl kissed his lips hell his entire face, she just kept kissing his nose, cheeks, any part she can just so he didn't leave again.

"Man I must have been gone for a while." Zero joked as he was brought into Kara' chest, resting his head into her bosom. To hell if people were watching he deserved this dammit, saving the planet and all. Of course he got a pretty cool souvenir Zero thought to himself as he looked down at the object in his hand. It took the shape of a small square box, on it were three purple dots.

"Is that?" Powergirl asked, seeing the box in his hand.

"What remains of Brainiac's... brain." Zero chuckled as he clipped it to his side. Standing back up he held his hand to Kara's hip bringing her closer to him.

"YAY! We did it!" Jesse cheered, as did Robin as everyone relaxed.

"We must tell the world of our victory!" Diana said.

"I think it already knows." Zero said pointing to something. The group followed at the sight of several news vans, and his eyes landed on Lois, with her was... Steve?

"Zero!" The Colonel yelled as he ran over to the group, "What the hell happened?"

"Long story, here's the short of it: Alien came to Earth, has computer at core. Tried to absorb the Earth, and we stopped it." Zero said, he felt his girlfriend leave his side. He looked over to her to see her grabbing her cousin.

"What happened to her?" Zero asked as he stood next to her.

"Brainiac hypnotized her with some sort of Black Kryptonite." Powergirl informed, "She attacked us and I had to take her down."

"And let me guess Princess over here thought a good solution was to cut her head off." Zero said turning to Diana, the Warrior Princess glared at him.

"She attacked us."

"So cutting her head off was a solution? You think with your sword more than your brain and you call me savage." Zero said, despite the irony of what happened before, but she didn't need to know that.

"I don't need to hear it from you male." Diana growled as she butted heads with Zero. Zero rolled his eyes as he pushed her aside and went back to Kara and attended with her cousin.

"Hey what happened to that tower? And those robot chicks?" Robin asked noticing that the tower was indeed gone, same with the Manhunters.

"The tower must have gone back into the Earth. And those robots were Manhunters, they must have left, but left her." Zero answered.

"Her?' Batgirl asked, her answer was the form of a dead Manhunter that Zero picked up.

"A3A, don't worry girl I'll get you back up and running." Zero whispered.

"You refer to a machine as a female?" Diana asked.

"I'm not one sighted like you Princess, I see other things."

"Who cares, I need a shower." Harley said smelling herself, her nose cringing in disgust.

"You can shower in prison." Batgirl said as she walked over to them.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Ivy said, Duela huffed before chuckling.

"I had a feeling you'd betray us, good thing I've got Plan C."

"Pla-?"

 **BOOM!**

Everyone was caught by a bright flash, blinded by the light of the portal.

"What the he-MMPH!" Zero was cut off as he felt two hands grab the side of his head before lips met his. Zero had no idea who was kissing him but he felt that person push him away.

"See ya later Blondie." Zero eyes widen but it was too late as the portal closed, Duela, Harley, and Ivy nowhere in sight.

"Is that red lipstick?!" Powergirl growled pointing at Zero's lip. Zero wiped it away to see red on his gloves.

"Gross." Batgirl gagged at the thought of Duela kissing Zero.

"You'd wish it was you." Jesse quickly said, Batgirl blushed but said nothing and luckily Zero didn't hear it.

"If I were you I would be more concerned about explaining to your father were you've been in the last thirty six hours." Powergirl said setting her cousin down. Batgirl's eyes widen as did Robin's while Zero also set A3A down and turned to the two.

"How do you two..."

"We can see past your mask." Zero answered Robin, "We both know who you are and your secret identities, but don't worry your secret is safe with us. In fact, your family is looking for you as we speak... as is the entire GCPD." Zero said, "But don't worry my friend here Steve will bring you back." Zero said gesturing to Steve, who only groaned. Meanwhile Powergirl turned back to Diana, pointing at the lasso around her cousin.

"Get that rope off her."

"If she wakes up she's going to fight again." Diana declared.

"That's not your problem." Zero said turning to Diana.

"It will be once she wakes up."

"Come on! We just saved the Earth." Steel said trying to calm everyone. Zero sighed as he grabbed his girlfriend's shoulder, she looked over at him. Seeing a silent understanding she calmed down and walked over to her cousin, taking Kara in her arms.

"I'm going to take my cousin to my Fortress." Powergirl informed as Zero grabbed A3A, before he turned to Diana.

"If you want your rope back-."

"It is not a rope. It is a Lasso forged by the Greek God Hephaestus." Diana explained.

"You act as if I care." Zero said floating into the air with Kara, turning to Steve. "Steve take Batgirl and Robin back to Gotham. And girls, thanks for everything. I'll see you later Jesse, you too Natasha." With that the two were gone in a red and white blur.

"Get back here! I want my Lasso back!" Diana yelled but it fell on deaf ears, but to her surprise Zero came back.

"Oh and Diana, I like your costume. Makes you look very revealing." Zero said with a chuckle before flying off.

"BASTARD!" Steve growled as Diana tried to fly after them but realized she had nowhere to go. He then turned over to see Jesse run off and Steel flying off, before turning to Batgirl and Robin.

"How old are you two?"

"Old enough to save the planet from an alien invasion." Batgirl said high fiving Robin.

"OH YEAH!"

 **(Fortress of Solitude)**

Zero stood by Kara's side as her cousin stood in a dome, floating in the air. Near them was A3A's body laying on one of the tables for further rebuilding. In another room Zero had Brainiac's remains in a dome so no one could touch it. With them was Shay via hologram.

"She's been poisoned with Black Kryptonite." Shay informed the two, "I can keep her in stasis to prevent the spread, but if we don't find a cure..."

"She'll die." Zero finished as he could guess the results.

"We'll save her." Kara said placing a hand on the dome, "I promise Cuz, I will save you."

"Kara." Powergirl turned to Zero, seeing his serious expression. "We need to talk."

 **(Two days later)**

"Thanks for coming here girls." Zero said as the others gathered around the table. He and Kara stood side by side as the others stood across from him, Batgirl and Robin sat in the cool alien seats, Steel leaned on the wall, Jesse ran around the room looking at all the cool things, and Diana only wanted one thing in general.

"Where is my Lasso?" The Amazon Princess demanded.

"Fine Princess, here's your stupid rope. Now take it, it keeps making me repeat something I don't like. Like how I think Batgirl has a nice butt... Shit!" Zero cursed as he realized he was still holding it, and it was glowing. Batgirl blushed at the news but said nothing, while Robin and Jesse laughed, and Diana and Powergirl glared at Zero for two different reasons.

"That reminds me how it went with your parents?" Zero asked the two vigilantes.

"Well we are grounded for two weeks... Luckily Steve here gave us an excuse." Batgirl said gesturing to Steve.

"I said the President came to their school to meet the students." Steve explained.

"And they believed it?"

"They did when he showed up at their doors." Steve said as he rested in his chair.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought us here!" Diana growled pointing a finger at Zero. Zero sighed before he looked at everyone.

"It's been two days since the invasion of Brainiac, and while I know we all excited and happy it is over... it isn't."

"What are you talking about?" Steel asked.

"Brainiac said she has more, another will replace her." Powergirl explained.

"It's worse, her final words were that 'He will come' Obviously she spoke of something far worse than her." Zero explained surprising the group. Something worse than Brainiac? What could it be, a God?

"What does this have to do with us?" Jesse asked.

"It made me think that the world could become a dangerous threat from not just Brainiac, but something far worse." Zero said.

"And after all that, we knew this would be the perfect team." Powergirl said.

"What are you saying?" Diana asked.

"I am saying me and Powergirl used to think we could save the world alone, we were wrong. But together we took down Brainiac and saved the planet." Zero answered.

"We believe if we work together as a team we can stand against any threat as the symbol of Hope, Truth, Justice, and Freedom." Powergirl said.

"So like what? Super Friends?" Jesse asked, Zero chuckled at the team name.

"More of along the lines of... the Justice League." Zero finished. The group stayed silent over the name, until someone spoke up.

"That... is the... Coolest thing I have ever heard. I'm in." Flash said zooming in front of Zero.

"Yeah we can be friends, have fun and sleep overs." Robin suggested getting strange looks from everyone else. "Bad idea?"

"I'm a guy."

"So just when the Knight is gone?"

"Eh whatever I'm in. Someone got to build a base for everyone." Steel said elbowing Zero, as well as winking.

"And I suppose you are the leader?" Diana asked glaring at Zero. She would not dare follow this bastards orders, never in a million years.

"No, you are since you're the Princess and everyone should listen to you."

"Is that an insult?"

"I'm the dumb male, you figure it out." Zero mocked earning giggles from the girls, and Wonder Woman fuming anger rising.

"That's enough. So it is settled, when the world needs us we will come together and fight as one." Powergirl said.

"We got lucky last time, you all need proper training and strategy training." Diana said, as she all saw them as untrained fighters.

"Says the girl who swings her sword around like a Barbarian." Zero said making Diana glare at him.

"You want to go?!"

"If it makes you learn some manners, hell yeah!" Zero challenged as the two stood against each other.

"I am one hundred percent against this." Steve said making everyone turn to him, "Not only is this illegal it is just a bad idea."

"Come on Steve name one thing bad with this?" Zero said, forgetting the whole ordeal with Wonder Woman.

"I can name two things: One those two over there are underage so it is illegal. And two: You're basically putting them in danger."

"We just saved the Earth from an Alien Invasion." Robin said.

"That doesn't excuse you for being in High School, what if you guys die?"

"We're discussing a Global Campaign with people specifically suited to deal with these sort of situations that the Government can't." Powergirl said.

"Besides Steve we can use this to find more Meta humans who need a goal in life." Zero said, he knew full well that Steve knew about the whole Meta ordeal. He knew that the world had Meta humans with power. Making this team could give the Meta's with purpose, but at the same time it could also be bad.

"Besides we've done very good on our own. As a team we can do so much more." Steel said but Steve was not convinced.

"You need to be under the Government of the United Nations, doing this like vigilantes will not help. That means Batgirl and Robin are out." Steve stated shocking the group.

"WHAT?!" Batgirl asked in anger.

"You're dragging the negativity down in the room, Trevor."

"I am trying to protect you girls, you're too young to be vigilantes."

"It's what we do."

"When you're not in High School you mean?" Steve asked.

"I'm in College, just in case you're wondering." Jesse said, they all heard a sigh from the room. Looking over they saw Zero's back to them, but a frown on his face.

"Steve is right girls, Batgirl and Robin are underage." Batgirl and Robin eyes widen at this, everyone even Steve was shocked for Zero to say this.

"Zero? What?" Powergirl was at an awe about this.

"We cannot be vigilantes if we don't work with the Government." Zero said, making most of the girls glare at him. Steve sighed in relief, glad someone was listening to him.

"... But." Steve's eyes widen when he heard that.

"Zero..."

"It's a good thing before I asked you all to be here….."

"Zero."

"I asked the President to agree with this sort of thing. He was one hundred percent on board with it. That means Batgirl and Robin are on the team." Zero said turning around with a smile on his face. Steve groaned in defeat as the girls cheered save for Diana.

"Why Zero?"

"Oh don't worry Steve I got good news for you: You're the League's Liason." Zero informed.

"So like our Babysitter?" Robin asked making some of the girls laugh at her. Zero patted Steve's shoulder, the Colonel glaring at the smiling blonde.

"Calm down Steve, it just means your job is looking after us."

"... I hate you."

"That reminds me," Batgirl said, "What are we gonna do for our Base of Operations?" Zero smiled as he pressed on the desk. Suddenly a hologram appeared in the shape of a satellite.

"League, I present you the Watchtower." Zero said making everyone look up in awe. "It may take a few weeks, but once it is done it will be our Base of Operations for the League. It will be our main line of defense for any outworldly activity." Zero informed. "So any questions?" The girls looked at each other, before back at Zero.

"Yeah... what's our first mission?" Jesse asked, Zero smiled at the group.

"Today, is a good day."

 **(Later, Metropolis)**

Zero floated in the sky above Metropolis, his hair flowing with the wind as he stood above the clouds. After forming the League everyone went back home, well besides Diana as she was at the White House. Now here he floated alone enjoying the peace and quiet for however long it lasted.

"You okay?"

I guess now it seemed. Of course Zero was glad Kara was here, he needed her company.

"Just thinking." Zero said as Kara floated beside him.

"About?"

"These past days. First we found out your cousin is alive, then the Alien that destroyed your home is now gone. And formed a team of heroes to protect the world... But."

"But?"

"Brainiac said He was coming, just who is he?" Zero asked, it boggled his mind on what the Alien Computer meant. The same was said for Kara, but she didn't think about it as much. Wrapping an arm around Zero's neck she leaned into his neck as they stood there wrapped in each other's arm.

"I know it's something that confuses you Zero, but maybe we should worry about it later." Zero nodded his head in agreement, after the Invasion he needed to relax.

"You're right, we need to focus on other things. Like those Banshee girls and if Lex actually handed them those suits. As well as your cousin."

"Shay is looking a way for a cure, I'll meet her later." Zero smiled when an idea popped in his head.

"Hang on, I want you to close your eyes." Kara looked at him but did what he said. She felt the wind grow strong as Zero disappeared and reappeared. "Okay, now open your eyes." Kara opened them to find flowers in her face, Irises to be more exact.

"I know how these are some of your favorite flowers. Consider this a thanks for being so calm with the whole lady thing; Especially with Diana." Zero said as Kara took the Irises and smelled them. She looked up at Zero before kissing him, Zero returned it as their kiss became more passionate. Zero and Kara departed, leaning on their foreheads.

"You know something else?"

"Yeah?"

"Duela escaped through a portal."

"Yeah, so?"

"It made a noise, a noise I have heard before." Kara raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, unsure of what to make what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have heard that noise. It's the same one I heard before my home was destroyed."

 **(Oa, Home of the Guardians)**

The two remaining Manhunters, nearly broken walked into a room with several beings above them. Each being was a small blue like creature wearing a red robe. They were the Guardians of the Universe, leaders of the Green lantern Corps and Manhunters.

"What do you have to report?" One asked.

 **"Criminal Designation Number Two: Brainiac has been eliminated."** One of the Manhunter's informed.

"And who stopped her?" Another one asked.

 **"Designation number: Cyberoid: Zero of Earth."** The Guardians looked among each other in silence.

"And what has happened to your Commander?"

 **"Manhunter A3A has been terminated."**

"That is unfortunate." One said with a small sigh.

"It also means that it is time." The Guardians have been waiting for someone from that sector to become worthy of being a Green lantern. "A Ring Bearer from Sector 2814 can now be chosen." The Guardians nodded in sync as they fired a beam of light into the center of the ring. From the energy a Green Ring had been formed, before it skyrocketed into space.

"Now we must wait and see. The question is who will be chosen?"

 **(Fortress of Solitude)**

Within the Fortress, passed the weapons from other planets, the Alien Zoo, and beyond was Zero's personal room. It was a room that he kept from places he wanted to remember. In one of the domes was the box of Brainiac all that remained of her mind, it's three dots lighting up.

 **BEEP!**

* * *

 **And done. Man am I glad this arc is finally over. I meant for it to be six chapters then I thought 'naw just make it long' And I am glad for it. So now I am done with this arc and we move onto the future of the story and it will be oh so glorious. As you can see I will be using elements from the cartoons, comics, etc. Damn so what did Brainiac mean when He will come. Did she survive? Will Kara be cured of the Black Kryptonite? How did Duela escape? Who destroyed Zero's original world? And will Zero and Diana stop fighting? Find out next time on Crimson Knight of Ame Comi.**

 **Next Arc: Zero and the League soon come face to face with... The First Green Lantern of Earth?! What does that mean for Earth? Even the Universe? Is there a bigger threat coming? Find out on Arc 2: The Chosen.**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc! Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello everyone, we are back again with the next arc in the Crimson Knight of Ame Comi. It has been a while since I updated and I apologize for that, I have just been very busy with life and now that I got time I got this finished. I like to give a shoutout to my good friend and fellow writer SaiyatonianSage since he really loves this story. Now lets get onto review section:**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Why thank you good Sir! I am glad you enjoyed that arc, and I think your going to enjoy this first chapter. You'll find out soon, not this arc, or the next, but soon. Until then enjoy.**

 **The Anime Stoner: Thank you man. Yes, yes she is. Also yes on Diana but that will change very soon. You're gonna enjoy this arc, trust me.**

 **Silver Crow: Yes, those are Boom Tubes, how? Won't answer. Yes she will arrive very soon, and take on a new appearance. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Naroku: Glad you like it. Yeah it's a pretty good series, sadly it basically got cancelled but don't worry this is basically a continuation but with obviously fanfiction to it.**

 **Anonymous: That is for another story, don't review my stories for another story unless you review about said story and what you liked about it.**

 **Guest 1-6 (You might be the same person): Thank you and I will.**

 **LegendaryHeroTapion: No, no it is not lol.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, until the end!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Chosen Part One: Rise of the Green Lantern**

 **(Hawaii)**

"And there you go kids." Zero said as he set the school bus down that was full of elementary kids as they landed on the Beach of Honolulu. The kids were promised a school trip by Power Girl but sadly the Girl of Steel was at her Fortress overlooking her cousin so Zero took over. Luckily he decided to take the kids to the Beach so they could have some fun.

It had been over three weeks since the defeat of Brainiac and the formation of the Justice League: A team of incredible heroes working together to protect Earth. The team of the Crimson Knight, Power Girl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash, Steel, and Robin. However after the defeat of Brainiac all had been quiet on Earth, aside from the casual bank robbery. Batgirl and Robin continued to protect Gotham, Knight and Power Girl went back to looking over Metropolis, Wonder Woman represented her people in the World Senate, and Flash in Central City. Steel started working on the Watchtower with the US help.

The world at the moment didn't need the League it seemed, which bummed Zero out a bit. The point of the team is so they can work together, yes even him and Diana, and protect the entire world from villains on Earth and even beyond. However it seem fate had different plans as they were now back to their daily duties, well most of them. Power Girl tried many ways to heal her cousin from the Black Kryptonite that Brainiac put in her.

"YAY!" By the time the door opened the kids already bolted out of the bus and were playing in the sand and water. Zero scanned the area and there were no sharks or any other dangerous creature in sight. He smiled at the sight of kids having fun, glad he could give these school kids a fun day on the Beach.

 _"Zero."_ Zero eyes widen at the mention of his name from his comm, the voice of his girlfriend filling his ear.

"Yeah, Kar-Power Girl." Zero corrected himself so no kid or the teacher could hear their secret identity.

 _"It's about Kara, I need you to get here as fast as possible."_ Zero nodded his head, while he had promised these kids a field trip, he promised Kara he would be by her side to save her cousin. He needed a way to distract the kids with another positive Superhero….and soon it clicked.

"Be right back, kids!" In a flash of red Zero leaving the kids and teacher alone.

"Hey kids!" The kids eyes beamed in happiness at the sight of the Flash. "Knight had to run some errands. SoI'llbeyourpersonnalguidetoday! Whowantstobuildagiantsandcastle?!"

"YAY!"

 **(Fortress of Solitude)**

"I'm here." Zero reappeared next to his girlfriend as said Girl of Steel crossed her arms. Veritas floated above them typing away and checking the brainwave scanners not missing a beat. Krypton instantly went to the male side and rubbing his head against the blonde's leg. All of them stood in front of a large pod filled with orange liquid, with a single occupant: Supergirl.

The Cousin of Steel floated in the pod with her eyes closed and a breathing mask over her lips, several cables planted in her arms, legs, and forehead. She had been like this since the defeat of Brainiac ever since she infused Supergirl with Black Kryptonite. The Kryptonite made her emotions and personality unstable making her evil.

"How is she?" Zero asked as Shay floating pad landing on the ground next to them.

"The Black Kryptonite is all in her brain, the good news it is a tiny shard." Shay said.

"The bad?" Zero asked knowing the bad was coming. His answer came in the form of a screen appearing above Kara pod, showing the the inside of a blood vein.

"I launched small microscopic drones to see if I can extract the Kryptonite."

"Could you?" Kara asked hoping they was hope.

"This Power Girl, is just a recording. Watch." Veritas stated as the video kept playing. They watched as the drone finally made it to the brain. They saw sticking out of the frontal lobe was the Black Kryptonite. However what they also saw shocked Kara and made Zero narrow his eyes at the sight around the brain.

"Brainiac." Kara growled as she glared at the sight of multiple Brainiacs. They watched as one of the Brainiac clones grabbed the drone and ripped it apart, the last thing they saw was a freeze frame of an angered Brainiac.

"Microscopic drones designed to make sure Supergirl serves under Brainiac." Veritas explained as the screen disappeared. "All of my drones I have sent were destroyed."

"Can you send us down there?" Kara asked stepping forward.

"Can't say I can, Atom Manipulation is not my expertise. Alien and Final Space is." Veritas explained sighing to herself. "I can possibly build a drone strong enough to face the drones but I would have to design it based on how Brainiac fights. I only have a few scans but not enough to make a battle ready drone." Veritas explained. Kara balled her fist in anger that Brainiac even after death is still controlling her cousin. A hand gripped hers, looking over she saw Zero soft eyes stare into hers, calming her down as the heat in her eyes disappeared. Taking deep breaths Kara pecked Zero on the cheek before turning to Veritas.

"Thank you for your help, Shay." Zero said bowing his head to the Scientist.

"I'll try to help anyway I can Power Girl." Shay said before her hologram disappeared leaving the two alone again. Zero looked over at Kara, seeing his girlfriend stare at her cousin in concern. She had spent the last week in the Fortress trying to find anyway possible to free Kara from the Kryptonite. He had to cover for her work at the Daily Planet, using 'she has the flu' excuse which luckily Perry bought it. He knew she would need to get out at some point but he wouldn't pressure her, after all this is her only family member in the House of El. Walking to another part of the room Zero pulled a pad over and entered a password. The wall hissed and slid open as a table slid out, gaining Power Girl's attention, as Zero walked over and stood on the left side of the table. For Power Girl was not the only one trying to save someone.

"I'll find a way." Zero said as he leaned on the table at the contents laid all over: Parts. Not just any parts but the parts for the Manhunter Captain A3A. The female robot was part of the Intergalactic Police Force the Manhunters, they came to Earth to arrest Supergirl and Brainiac but ended up working with Zero and his friends to protect Earth. A3A gave its life against the mind controlled Supergirl and was shut down. Zero was able to gather all the parts and he can put them together but he had a problem.

"Can she be reactivated?" Kara asked standing on the other side of the table. She may not have fully liked the Manhunter but she tried to protect her friends and gave her life, that she can respect.

"The parts aren't the problem, it's her Power Core. Whoever designed her made it where she can only be powered by one type of energy, and I don't know what it is." Zero said as a X Ray screen appeared over A3A chest.

"My helmet was able to get a scan on the Manhunters back at the farm. This is her power core now, this is before." Zero flipped the switch as the scanner turned onand it showed her power core before: The chest carried a green sphere as green energy flowed through the circuits.

"The computers don't have anything on this." Kara said as Zero crossed his arms.

"As far as I know I never seen anything like it." Zero sighed as he took his helmet off, rubbing his nose in irritation. Kara smiled as she walked around the table and stood behind Zero, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Zero smirked as he held Kara hand in his and rested his head against hers, her massive bosom pushed against his back.

"We'll get through this together. We both have burdens we must fix." Kara muttered in Zero ear, resting in the crook of his neck.

"And I am glad to have it with you." Zero said as he pecked Kara forehead. Both heroes stared at each other before slamming their lips together. Kara moaned in Zero's mouth as their tongues danced for dominance. Zero turned around and picked Kara up bridal style, making the girl of steel squeal in joy as he walked out of the room. They both had burdens to bear, but right now they had a lot of stress to let out.

 **(Fortress of Solitude Bedroom)**

The bedroom was made in case Kara found this ship and decided to live here. It had the standard Kryptonian bedroom appliances: A Queen size bed with crystals holding it up, a window to the outside world. A closest with Kryptonian clothes, and a bathroom for obvious reasons. However this room was used for mainly one thing for Zero and Kara.

Love.

Zero held Kara by her legs as they made out, moans escaping their throats as he walked over to the bed. His upper armor and suit gone along with his helmet letting his hair flow freely as Zero turned around. He sat on the edge of the bed in his pants as Kara settled on top of him, the two never cutting contact with their mouths. Their tongues danced for dominance as Zero easily won that battle, something Kara didn't mind as it meant more pleasure for her. The Kryptonian hands ran down Zero's chiseled chest, rubbing his abs which she liked very much. Whoever built Zero wanted him to be more than the perfect killing robot, but the perfect man too. She felt something rub her thigh, making her chuckle.

"Is that another one of your Saber, Z?" Kara huskily whispered as she took a few steps back from Zero. She reached for her shoulders, pushing her suit straps very slowly off to tease Zero. She gave him a wink as she stripped teased him before finally pulling off the top of her suit revealing her ample breasts to him, the nipples perky from being so aroused. Zero smiled as Kara stripped in front of him, turning around so her back was turned towards him. She finally pulled the last of the suit off, her panties being pulled along as well, bending over to give Zero a good view of her firm bottom and womanhood.

Zero smiled at Kara who covered her large breasts, the areolae barely visible visible above her bare arm. Her other hand cupped her pussy, her fingers already damp and glistening. She couldn't help but blush just by seeing his smile, she didn't know why but everytime he smiled it made her heart skip a beat like she was still in High School. Kicking the suit aside Kara walked towards Zero, swaying her large hips back and forth. She leaned forward to give the reploid a good view of her chest as she sat on top of him and once more continued their make out section. Zero reached for her breasts as their tongues danced, grabbing and feeling their weight on his hands. He fondled and pinched the nipples in his hands, making Kara squeal in his mouth as she got even more aroused and squirting herself even more, soaking Zero's pants.

Zero took his lips off Kara's and lowered his head to her neck, planting soft kisses there as she moaned above him. He moved to her breast, bringing his mouth right over her right nipple and enclosing it inside, swirling his tongue around it while teasing and pinching the left one with his hand. With his free hand he moved down lower to her nether regions. Kara bit her lower lip trying to hold in a moan as Zero's finger gently rubbed her lower lips, making swirly and slow moves causing them to get wet just from the touch.

"Zero... More." Kara gasped as Zero rubbed her womanhood right in the middle of her pussy. She gasped as she clutched Zero's head and burrowing his face in her chest as he played with her. Zero pressed his finger against her womanhood, and listening to the sweet sounds of her moaning. Before Kara could react she felt Zero flip them around so she was now on the bed with Zero over her.

"We're just getting started, Kara." Zero whispered lovingly as he kissed her neck. He slowly moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses over her breast, making Kara moan as he kept leaving soft pecks on her immaculate pale skin, before finally making it between her legs. He started kissing her thighs, slowly building her anticipation and having himself a little snack until he made it to the main course. Zero noticed the the love juice that poured out like a broken dam, the small trim of blonde hair above that made it all the more beautiful. The blonde lifted a finger before he rubbed the rim of her lips, teasing the Kryptonian with his finger.

"Zero... Zero." It was sweet music to Zero ears as Kara moaned out his name. He trailed his finger up and down her slit, getting her more soaked and aroused. Kara clutched the sheets as her boyfriend rubbed her vaginal regions the same way he always did, he was very good at making her feel mass amounts of pleasure. Zero smirked as he could hear her moaning out his name even louder than before, so he decided to amp it up and started stroking her lower lips even harder than before. Kara moans now became louder as they filled the entire room, sweat beading down her face as the blonde pleasured her.

Zero could see the clear bulge that was her swollen clit as she bucked forward, just begging him to taste it. He knew she was just begging for it and judging from the small pool between her legs she wanted it. Zero leaned forward and placed his lips on it as well as well as pressing his finger on it, before teasing her and nipped through on it. Kara bit her bottom lips as she clutched the sheets but a moan left her mouth after a few seconds as Zero teased and pleasured her. She knew she didn't have much time as she felt something building below but before she could do anything she felt Zero stop his teasing. His hot breath against her sensitive organ made the blonde let out a small gasp, looking up he saw Kara begging look which made him chuckle.

"Don't worry Kara, I would never leave you unpleasured." Zero whispered as his lips finally connected with her womanhood. Kara gasped with pleasure as Zero kissed and inserted his finger in her, making her gasp more. He moved his tongue around as he tasted the inside of Kara's womanhood, while also pleasuring her with one finger. After a few seconds of tasting her insides, he entered another finger as his tongue moved up to her clit. He waved her tongue around it before sucking on it, Kara moans turned into gasps of pleasure as she couldn't hold it in. He moved his tongue counter clockwise, before going around tasting every inch of her insides.

"Zero, I'm so close. Please more, give me more." Kara mewled as she squeezed her right breasts with her right and with her left hand she grabbed the back of Zero's head, pushing him further in her legs.

"Anything for my Girl of Steel." Zero said as he started fingering her harder, hitting the right spot as her moaning became faster. He nipped and kissed her clit to create more pleasure, which was sure working as she felt something coming.

"Shit! I'm cumming Zero! I'M CUMMING!" Kara screamed as she arched her back and her toes curled as she unleashed a torrent of cum and piss out of her pussy and into Zero's open mouth. The blonde did not pull away and he started cleaning it up with his finger and tongue. Kara gasped as she laid back on the bed, shaking from the pleasure that her boyfriend gave her.

Zero leaned forward as he cleaned what was left of her juice except his finger, he instead lifted his hand towards Kara. Kara, understanding the message, wrapped her lips around the other blonde's fingers tasting her own cum. She became even more aroused as her tongue wrapped around the fingers of the man that has made her orgasm again, licking every part of his skin until he was clean of her cum but not of her saliva. Kara pulled away with a pop and a sigh of relief before looking up at Zero. She went onto her knees and kissed Zero on the lips, the blonde accepting the kiss as their tongues danced furiously around each other. Before Zero could react he felt himself turned around as he was now sitting on his butt with Kara over him.

"My turn." Kara whispered seductively in his ear before she started biting it playfully. Zero smirked as one of her hands rubbed his crotch area, his lower jumpsuit separating him from her warm touch. Kara lowered herself down to Zero's body as she left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, before finally making it to his pants.

"Someone missed me." The Girl of Steel said as she slowly rubbed his rod. She pulled his pants down to get a good view of the bulge in his pants that was just ready to rip out. She smiled pulling down his pants, the large veiny member slapping her in the cheek. It stood erect and hard, all twelve inches long and three inches thick, twitching from her touch. She wrapped her fingers around the rod, feeling how hot it was as it twitched from the touch. She was always amazed by its size since her entire hand couldn't wrap around it.

"I love you, Z." Kara moaned with lust in her tone as she leaned forward. She kissed the bottom of the member, before running her tongue up the entire twelve inch shaft. Zero groaned at the sensation of her tongue before she kissed the head, running her tongue around it. Her hand pumped the length as she kissed and licked the head of his manhood while the other hand fondled Zero's testicles.

Zero let out a groan as Kara licked his head, feeling this kind of pleasure was putting him over the edge as she started milking him. Kara got even greedier as she slowly took his head in her mouth, slowly pushing her mouth deeper inside. Each time she got deeper on his length until finally she got the entire thing in, bobbing her head up and down as she enjoyed his cock. She moaned in her mouth as she wrapped her tongue around his cock and continued her back and forth motion.

"Kara... You are amazing." Zero panted as his girlfriend bobbed her head back and forth. Kara's muffled moans vibrated across Zero's erection, making him groan from the sensation. Kara smirked as she noticed Zero's pleasured face as she also got herself off with her now free hand, fingering herself as she sucked Zero's dick. However after sometime she pulled away, a trail of saliva leaving her lips as she pulled her hand away and grabbed her breasts. Zero moaned as his large rod became submerged in the middle of her breasts and squeezed his dick.

"I know how much these babies make you feel." Kara said pumping her breasts up and down his shaft. Zero groaned as he bucked in between those large valleys, Kara lavished it with saliva giving it a good lubrication. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock as he started bouncing up and down on them as she swirled her tongue on his tip. Zero growled as he started thrusting in and out of her mouth. Kara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure jolted across her body as Zero fucked her mouth. She let out moans as his large cock rammed through her breasts and into her mouth like a piston

"Kara, your breasts and mouth are perfect." Zero groaned as he continued thrusting within the valleys and into her mouth before he felt her throat tighten around his dick while she continued to lick around his cock. She made it even worse as she started milking for it, using her super breath to suck on his dick, making Zero to growl in pleasure. Zero felt the pressure within his dick building with his thrusts and his balls building up, so he started thrusting faster.

"Here it comes." Zero groaned as Kara pulled her mouth away and opened it wide preparing for the explosion. Zero pulled back before giving one last thrust before his balls constricted and released his spunk. Kara moaned as she felt the hot delicious cum shoot up in her face and all over her breasts, her tongue lapping up any that landed on it. She moaned again having a small orgasm from the feeling and pleasure washing over her body. Some of it leaked out of her mouth and spilled on her breasts.

Zero pulled out of her breasts as he sighed in relief before holding his arms out for support. Kara's face was covered in his spunk, her left eye closed as a lot landed on her breasts as she took exasperated breaths from how much cum landed on her. She looked down at the excessive cum sitting on her chest, before she scooped it up with her finger and placing it in her mouth. She started scooping up the cum with her hand and slurping it up swirling her tongue around the salty taste. She pushed her right breast up and licked off the cum, making Zero aroused again from the very exotic scene.

"Mmm….so hot." Kara moaned as she pulled some strands from her hair and licked it clean. Zero sighed in contempt at the scene as his dick stood erect once more, clearly waiting for another round. She swirled her tongue inside her mouth, giving the sperm a very thorough tasting, making sure Zero was watching her savoring his cum. She finally closed her mouth and with purposely loud gulps, swallowed it, removing her tongue and showing her clean mouth, not a single trace of his semen.

Zero smirked before grabbing Kara shoulders and planting his lips on hers. The two made out as their tongues vigorously danced around each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zero grabbed Kara by her large ass and lifted her in the air, turning her around so she laid on the bed as he stood above her. He grabbed his large member and aligned it at her entrance. Kara and Zero stared at each other with a loving gaze, she gave a nod for permission as she welcomed it with opened arms. Zero nodded as he pushed his cock all the way in her entrance, folding around her walls.

Kara let out a scream of pleasure at the girth of his cock, her sufficiently wet entrance giving her pure pleasure throughout her body. Zero was the first person she had ever given her virginity too, and she loved it. Back in High School she wanted to enjoy the world of love but her strength was to much in bed she figured. However with Zero she could go all out and he could handle, he was the perfect ma-no! The perfect God for her. Zero wasted no time as she got settled, before he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. He smiled as he slowly increased his rhythm in his thrusts in and out of her sloppily wet walls to draw out sensation from her. If she wasn't screaming she wasn't in pleasure, and he knew he was the only one who could give it to her.

"Does this make you feel good, Kara?" Zero asked as he thrusted into her faster.

"Always, baby! ALWAYS!" Kara howled as she came again and again. The bed became soaked in her cum as Zero continued to thrust into her. Her breasts bounced up and down as he kept moving back into her and got her to moan again and again with each time he hit her core. She was practically in nirvana right now feeling content and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her legs around his waist and planted her lips on his as Zero fucked her and with his free hands fondled and pinched her nipples. Zero completely rammed into her, his dick hitting the end of her core making her eyes go completely back, lost in the sea of lust that she hoped never ended.

"Zero!" She moaned as the man she loved fucked her, drool dribbled out of her mouth. Before he flipped them over as he now fucked her doggy style. "Fuck me! Rao please fuck me Zero!"

Zero smirked as he he gave his Kryptonian what she wanted, leaning forward and grabbed her large breasts and twisting her nipples. Kara almost came just from being in this position and feeling her insides churn as she enjoyed this fantastic feeling, seething from her nipples being twisted. While she wasn't one for pain this always made her cum even more. Zero smiled as he let go of her breast and onto her ass, gripping it tightly which let out a loud moan from the Girl of Steel. Zero always marveled at how big her ass was, always staring at it whenever he got the chance when she is wearing her suit. Why she wore such a thing in the first place he never understood but he would never complain. He lifted his hand up before bringing it down and smacking her ass hard making Kara yelp. He brought his hand back up and slapped her ass again, and with his other hand he pressed his finger in her asshole. Though he did this just to infuriate her which got her even more aroused, Kara was never one for anal which he didn't mind and would respect. However Kara was so lost she barely noticed as she continued to moaned within each slap feeling new waves of pleasure she hasn't felt. Zero groaned as Kara pussy clamped harder over his dick, but that just gave him more pleasure as he thrusted harder into her.

"Zero, p-please don't s-stop." Kara moaned as Zero kept slapping her. He grabbed and turned his head to her, kissing her as she moaned into his mouth, their tongues slobbering their faces like animals fucking in heat. The entire fortress quaked from their intense lovemaking as they continued to fuck. Kara moaned in the kiss as sweat fell down their bodies as he continued to fuck her. With every thrusts she felt herself orgasm again and again as Zero's dick slammed into her core as she impaled herself on him. She pulled out and in him as they moved in sync, crashing into each other and causing Kara to orgasm. As they did this Zero felt himself about to reach his peak and started pumping harder making her now scream out his name even louder as they fucked.

"CUM INSIDE ME ZERO! FUCK!" Kara cursed as she kissed and sucked on his neck, giving him a hickey as Zero started to reach his peak. He pulled her up as they stood on their knees, Kara using her free hand to cup her left breast and her other hand to grab Zero's chin as their tongues latched onto each other. Zero left hand punched her remaining breast while his free hand twirled her clitoris, pumping inside of her.

"I'M CUMMING KARA!" Zero growled as he thrusted into her so hard the entire room shook, the crystals on the walls cracked from the pressure. Kara thrashed underneath him as he felt his cum churn up and his release imminent. Zero pulled out before thrusting deep inside her one last time and releasing inside her. Kara screamed as she impaled herself on the squirting dick as it filled her up, her pussy couldn't hold it as some spilled out and soaked the bed. Kara moaned one last time as she orgasmed again, her cum mixing with his as it spilled out.

Once they were done Zero pulled out and he allowed Kara to watch his cum covered dick and rested on his butt. Kara gasped for air as she turned around to face Zero, cum and juice poured out of her pussy and soaked the bed under her. Zero sighed in relief before noticing Kara face slap against his dick, she leaned forward and started lapping up their mixed juices before she took his entire cock in her mouth. Zero groaned at the feeling of her mouth on his sore erection, but he petted her hair as she sucked him off. She ended with a pop, licking her lips making Zero smile at his girlfriend before he claimed her lips once more as they enjoyed each other comfort.

"I love you, Zero."

 **(Later)**

Zero smiled as he cuddled with Kara, the Kryptonian laying on his chest as he sat leaning against the bed frame. Sweat beaded off their skin as they laid right next to each other, Kara sleeping in his arms and snoring softly. The smell of sex filled the entire room, the drones were gonna have a field day with the blankets. It was one of these moments, the small moments of peace, that he enjoyed.

 **BEEP!**

And it was ruined. Zero notice his helmet beeping again, zooming towards it and relaxing back in his bed in a second he put his helmet back on. Seeing the caller was Steve, sighing he answered the caller ID.

"Steve?"

 _"Knight, the President wishes to speak with you. It's urgent."_ Steve said, his tone worried. Zero sighed as he knew whatever it was Steve would never call if it was a small issue. Looking down at Kara he took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Zero said ending the call. Slipping and switching his place with a pillow Zero reappeared with his armor back on. He pecked his girlfriend on her lips before flying out of the Fortress and towards the White House.

 **(White House)**

"Glad to have you here, Crimson Knight." The President said as Zero stood in front of him with his arms behind his back. "I hope we didn't interrupt you , Steve said you sounded pretty angry over the phone." Zero glared at Steve who simply gave him an innocent look, before sighing and looking back at the President.

"No, Sir. My girlfriend and I were simply…..cuddling." Zero said.

"Must be a rough cuddle." Steve said seeing the edge of a hickey on Zero's neck, and with a girlfriend like Power Girl it was like a giant bruise.

"I...see. Well I have something to show you." The President said as he pressed a button on his keyboard. A projection screen appeared on the wall as it showed three images of the Earth surface. "Three of our satellites were able to take a picture of an unknown object moving across the Earth at unknown speeds. It moves in what looks like a green sphere of sorts." The President said as the picture stood side by side. The first one didn't get the full picture, but merely the end of what appeared to be a green tip of something. The next showed a green line of energy, the final was the object itself. Zooming in on the picture all Zero could see was a small dot inside the emerald energy. "Have you seen anything like it, Knight?"

"Sorry, Sir. Amazons, Alien chicks, Robot Police and Super Computers I've seen those. I've been only to three systems with Power Girl and in all of them I have never seen this energy or that object. This is new." Zero said crossing his arms.

"We have confiscated recordings from families who have seen this and put them on the internet." OBama said as several videos appeared on the projection. "We wish to keep them quiet, however this one got our attention." A video appeared, showing someone recording the green object. "This was taken in Mexico." The object floated in the air for a few seconds before flying off into the distant, the man yelling in his language. Zero raised an eyebrow as the video ended, this thing didn't seem like a threat, or perhaps it was scanning for threats for it's home planet that was going to invade…...he really needed to stop watching those Alien movies with Kara.

"Can the League track it?" The President asked, hoping they can handle whatever this is.

"I could ask the Flash, she'd be the most helpful but this thing most likely flies in the sky and she doesn't have that type of power. Our Headquarters isn't done yet so it has no worldwide scanners. Whatever it is, doesn't look to be a threat…..yet." Zero said with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it to much, until we find this thing we are in the blind. I'll try my best to find it…..unless it finds me. Sorry I can't be of any help Mr. President." Zero said as he floated above the ground. "And….next time you call me…...I might not answer." Just like that the Crimson Knight was gone, leaving the other two alone.

"...What exactly did he mean by that, Mr. Trevor?" The President asked his liaison of the League, who simply smirked.

"He simply meant he might be having some….alone time with Power Girl." The President eyes widen for a second before nodding his head in understanding.

"I see."

"Indeed."

 **(Yangshuo, China)**

"Miss Yifei, Daughter of NPC Official Huang Yifei, was in an accident that took the life of her mother and left her and left her sightless at the age of twelve." A news reporter said in Mandarin as she held the handle on the Helicopter. The Cameraman continued to record everything on live before turning the camera towards the cliffside. On the cliffside three Chinese climbers trekked up the cliff: One a man in his fifties standing at 6'0 wearing a black sleeveless T-Shirt, and blue sport shorts. Climbing next to him was his son who stood at 5'9, wearing a orange sleeveless sweatshirt and black shorts.

Finally the blind girl herself Jade Yifei, stood at 5'8 but heights don't stop this fighter. She had a light pale complexion that made her look like a Goddess, short raven hair that flowed against the wind. She wore a black sports bra and a purple short shirt that hugged her chest, revealing her stomach. She wore very short ripped jeans that revealed her legs, under her were sports underwear. Despite being blind Jade had no fear of what was around her as she climbed up without any problem, as if the world was speaking to her and she had no fear.

"Miss Yifei has stated that she'd like to follow in the footsteps of her hero Erik Weihenmayer, who is the only blind man to have reached the summit of Mt. Everest." The Reporter said as the copter landed and she hopped out to join the News crew. Not far from them is the group of fans coming to support Jade in her next challenge, filming the event live from their phones. "As always Jade is assisted by her brother Ju-Long, who became an expert climber simply to help his sister realize her dream."

"Are you okay, Jade? You want to take a break?" Ju-Long asked as he reached over to twin sister, who simply smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"No. I am fine, Ju-Long." Jade said nonchalantly as she continued climbing. She loved her brother for the life of her, but she can get tired of the overprotectiveness. Of course she can't blame him, nor hate him for it. Ever since their mother died Ju-Long did his best to protect his sister, which she loved him for that.

"Over your head and ten degrees to the right another handhold." Her father said moving to her side.

"Thank you, Father." Jade said as she reached for said location. Even though she couldn't see, she could feel and she loved it. She felt the rays of the sun radiate off her skin, the sweet aroma of nature filled her nostrils.

"You may recall it was Yifei who prosecuted 443 members of organized crime in the last four months of this year and has vowed to further crack down the corruption. The Xinhua News Agency confirmed that former High-Flying Politician Wang Lim was among those involved with the infamous Iron Dragon Syndicate." The Reporter informed as everyone watched the climbers.

"You're doing great." Ju-Long complimented his sister, smiling as she continued to climb with ease. However he looked up as something blocked out the sun, the silhouette taking shape. Jade felt less heat meaning something blocked out the Sun and some weird noise, mechanical noise.

"Wait! Something is wrong! There is something in the sky!" The reporter stated in a worried tone as everyone started to panic.

"What is going on?" Mr. Yifei asked as the being descended towards them.

It was a woman, a very tall woman. Her upper body was covered in red metal with blades sticking out of her shoulder, and long three fingered hands. Her face was covered in white paint wearing a red crown, while her lower body was more human wearing a red robe.

"What's happening?! Who is there?" The woman chuckled watching the girls distress.

"I'm the Flying Guillotine. The Iron Dragon Syndicate wanted me to deliver a message to your father." The Cyborg cackled as she summoned an arm blade and swung it in the air. However Jade was not one to back down from a fight, not even from some strange being who she can't see.

"I don't care what the Dragons want with my father, but you won't hurt him so long as I am here." Jade said as she prepared for anything, while the woman chuckled.

"Such bravery from a blind girl, this will be fun." The Guillotine said as she swung her blade arm again, this time waves of energy fired from the blades. Jade heard the noise and with her quick reflexes pushed herself off the cliff missing the energy as it hit the cliff. Using her momentum she swung over to Guillotine with intent to beat her. However all that bravery turned to shock as she felt her rope ne tugged, followed by another chuckle.

"Such bravery, but foolishness. Now the best way to drive home a message like this is for you to watch your precious daughter, who has overcome so much, fall to her death before your eyes." Guillotine said as she swung her blade, cutting the rope.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Jade screamed in fear as she felt her body fall to the ground.

"NO!" Her father cried as he reached out for her daughter as if he could expand his body but it was to late. Everyone from before watched in horror as Jade plummeted to her death. Jade felt the tear slide down her cheek as he life flashed before her eyes, from her birth to the last 'I love you' her Mother gave her before the crash.

"There she goes, just like her mother." Guillotine mocked as she crossed her arms. However her amusement turned around as something zoomed past her face. "...What was that?"

 **"Jade Yifei of Sector 2814."** Jade looked around at the deep voice calling out her name. She could not see it before she heard something zooming past her ear before she felt her body slow down to a stop. She felt her feet touch something smooth, wondering what it was.

 **"You have great willpower."** A being stated as Jade looked around in fear.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Jade asked but she received no answer, instead it simply started talking.

 **"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power…..Green Lantern Light!"**

 _ **SHOOM!**_

From everyone else's perspective they watched as Jade was suspended in a green orb, keeping her from the ground. When suddenly the orb disappeared and Jade came out and took on a new change, like she had undergo a metamorphosis. Her skin for one was emerald green, her hair had a few streaks of green on it. Her clothes were black and green, with green lantern like shapes on her shoulders and chest with a circle opened but concealed her bosoms. Her shoes became high heels with green fringes. She green transparent headphones on as if she was listening to music.

 **"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps…..Now open your eyes."** Jade for the first time in a long time, opened her eyes to see…..shapes. She gasped as she could actually see things, however she realized they were only in two colors: Black shapes with green outlines but they were authentic and perfect that she didn't care.

"Thank you….whoever you were." Jade said before she notice something else. Looking down she saw a something that wasn't there before.

A ring. This ring had the same symbol as her clothes did and it glowed with the emerald light like a lantern.

"What are you?"

 **"Your Ring."** It answered as the ring glowed. Guillotine however was shocked that this girl was one moment she was falling to her death, the next she was taking on a whole new makeover.

"This was not part of the plan. I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty." Guillotine snarled as her claws got longer.

"I hear fear in your voice, your heart rate has also increased." Jade teased as she got use to the flying, though she very much enjoyed it. Though she heard something else coming from her. "What is that sound?"

"That's the crackle of death coming for you!" Guillotine yelled as she fired more beams of energy at Jade. Jade looked at her ring as it started glowing erratically, before pointing it at the energy waves. Her ring glowed brighter as something blasted out of it, taking the form of a shield that the energy bounced off it. She was amazed by this feat of power, never seen anything like: Sure super powered beings from the US like that Crimson Knight and Power Girl but this was something she had never seen before. However her amazement turned into confusion at the words the villain said to her.

"Seriously? The crackle of Death? You actually felt good about saying that?" Jade said as she thought of an offensive way of the shield. However to her surprise the shield transformed into a Jaded Dragon as it flew towards Guillotine. "You as inelegant as the people you work for. Turn yourself in and I won't smack you around with this new freaky ring I got."

"Yeah? How about I drop your family first?!" Guillotine was quite angry, correction, she was furious. Her mission should have been so simple, but somehow this girl new abilities have made it much more annoying and difficult. She swung waves of energy at the ropes cutting them off making both Yifei males fall towards the ground. Thinking fast she summoned two more dragons that swung under her father and brother, catching them.

"I got you!" Jade yelled as the dragons landed gently on the ground.

"What happened to you, Jade?" Her brother asked seeing her sister take a new look.

"WHY ARE YOU GREEN?!" Her father asked frantically seeing his baby daughter green.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Jade said seeing that her skin looked green, of course everything in point of view was green. She turned around and glared at Guillotine as the dragons flew to her side, growling at the menace.

"Trying to kill me was one thing, but going after my family…..that makes me mad." Her body glowed green as it pulsed like fire. For the first time in a long time Guillotine felt fear from this little girl, and she couldn't even explain.

"I-I wasn't prepared for this. I will be prepared next time." Like a mirage she disappeared from existence, possibly to her bosses. Jade huffed in annoyance at how big this woman talked and at the first sign of trouble she runs.

"Cowardice. How sad, especially for someon-WOAH!" Jade was surprised as she felt her arm being pulled into the sky. She notice her ring glowing again, energy spewed out of it as they flew towards the sky. With a grunt she pulled her arm back, making herself slow to a stop until she was above the clouds.

"Woah." Jade said in awe flying above the clouds, before glaring at her ring.

"What are you doing?"

 **"Returning you to Sector 0. You must report The Guardians of Oa and prepare for the threats to come. It's is your job as a Green Lantern."** The ring stated in a monotone voice.

"Sector 0? Guardians of Oa? Green Lantern? What is all this nonsense you are talking about? What is going on?!" Jade screamed as she growled in annoyance. All of this was already too much for her, she thought she could simply walk down and take the ring off and now have a free life being able to see again.

"Perhaps it is time we talk." Jade eyes widen at the sudden voice, completely different to the ring robotic voice and was male.

"Who said that?" Jade asked looking around for any possible threat.

"I did." She looked down to see the ring glow even brighter before it flashed her. She grunted from the bright emerald light that swallowed her being, before the light died down. Jade rubbed her eyes, one thing she thought she never do in a long time and god did she miss it, as her vision became clearer. She looked around and saw she was not on Earth anymore. The sky was dark but she saw that her landscape was emerald green.

"W-Where am I?" Jade asked pointing her ring ready to fight.

"Not on Earth I'm afraid." Jade jumped as she turned around and saw someone standing in the shadows of some sort of cave. "However I assure you are not in danger." The man said but Jade wasn't falling for it. Maybe it was a trick from the Iron Dragons and that's what this ring is.

"Yeah, and that's coming from?" Jade asked as she prepared to blast the man. The man chuckled as he stepped forward towards Jade. She notice his choice of clothing was a black and green armored one piece suit. His green chest armored covered his black suit, with green gauntlets ran all the way to his elbows. The only thing not noticeable was his face, still covered in the shadows.

"A fellow Green Lantern, Jade Yifei." The man said shocking the woman. "And no I am not part of the Iron Dragons."

"H-How?" Jade asked staring in shock as the man finally stepped in the light. She gasped at the sight of the man….or alien. The man's face was maroon red, his eyes yellow with green irises, and pointed ears. This creature smiled at Jade as he held up a large metal lantern that glowed green like her ring.

"Perhaps I shall introduce myself: I am Abin Sur, the first Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and the Lantern that held the ring you have now before my time has passed." Abin said lighting up the entire landscape with the lantern.

"I…..I." Jade was at a lost of words.

"We have much to talk about, and you must be prepared for the dark forces that are coming. Jade Yifei, welcome to the **Emerald Space**."

 **(Unknown Space)**

In the deepest unknown parts of space, all was silent within the void. No planets in sight, only dead ones that died eons ago. However in the shadow of a moon a swarm of ships laid under sight and away from other eyes. These ships remained immobile, not because they were out of energy, but because they were binding their time. Within the main flagship, hulking pink creatures with yellow armor walked among the hallways of the ships. While they weren't the main forces, they agreed to work for their new masters after it murdered their king.

"General Klaxx, I do not agree with this alliance. We have wasted more men in the last four months then we have in the last twenty cycles." His second in command growled, ignoring the glares he got from the other soldiers that were not their kind. Ever since this alliance started it was simply use their soldiers as cannon fodder. The purpose for this alliance between the Thurax and these strange beings was that they had a common enemy: The Green Lantern Corps. After the defeat of their race the Green Lanterns forced them to sign a treaty with another race they were at war with. They were met by the leader of this group of warriors of multiple races, promising their revenge so long as they helped me.

"I agree brother, but very soon we will have our revenge." Klaxx growled as they stopped at a door. While he did not agree with the idea of sacrificing his men for pointless reasons. However even he dare not mess with the leader of the colorful group, for this being was not to be trifled with.

"How long shall we stand by as our brothers die in pointless battles while his stand back and watch the slaughter?" The second in command roared as he complained to his General. However he was unaware that the door behind him slid open, and while Klaxx saw who it was his second did not and continued. "We do not need these warriors and they are better off dead then alive. We ca-!"

 **"Is that right?"** The second in command eyes widen at the deeper monstrous voice and the shadow that loomed over him. Turning around his bravery dropped at the sight of the menacing leader of the other faction amongst them.

"Ar...Ar-GAH!" The SiC head was smashed in courtesy of the leaders punch that sent his upper half flying past Klaxx, who stared in shock as the lower half collapsed to the floor. The leader licked his hand clean of the blood before glaring at the General.

 **"Surely you don't share the same feelings as your Second in command does?"** The leader growled as he stood over Klaxx. The General could not stop his body from shaking, but he composed himself despite his shaking body.

"O-Of c-course not, Arkillo." The General said as the leader stepped forward. Arkillo was a massive being that towered over anyone in Klaxx army and in the hallway, reaching six ten. His face was a long snouted face with blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth that could eat through metal and flesh shined and drooled blood from his kill. His suit was a black and yellow jumpsuit, with a strange lantern like shape on his chest.

 **"Good."** Arkillo growled as he pointed his fist under Klaxx jaw, a yellow ring glowed preparing for the kill. **"It would be a waste to find another worthless army for cannon fodder."** Arkillo growled as he walked away from Klaxx and towards his main quarters. He entered his main quarters and stared at the void of space with his arms behind his back.

 **"Soon, Master, soon."** Arkillo growled as he turned around and walked over to a glass case holding an object in it.

A yellow ring.

 **"I will find you Master, and the Yellow Lantern Corps will rise again!"**

* * *

 **DONE! So much shit happened! FIRST SEX SCENE OF THE STORY! WHOO! YELLOW LANTERNS! EMERALD SPACE! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **So anyways: I had trouble working on this chapter, I literally rewritten it like three times until I got it right and how did I? Sex. Sex made it longer and more enjoyable. Very hot if I do say so myself. Anyways a lot has happened, Jade has gotten the Green Ring but not just any: Abin Sur ring, even meeting the guy himself.**

 **The Thurax are the soldiers you see that serve the main antagonist in Ame Comi. That's not their name but it doesn't give them one so I went along with it. Arkillo is in charge, but who is his boss? And where are they? How will Zero reactivate A3A? Who will he fuck next? Find out on Crimson Knight of Ame Comi!**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


End file.
